Digi Taming Mages
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey everyone, Tekky here, I've been quite busy recently and haven't been able to upload or write as much as I have liked so I have been pouring all of my energy into this story at the moment, I have been doing small updates to others that I hopefully will be uploading soon. anyways, I hope you enjoy, this story is part cannon part not, Tekky out.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter nor Digimon.**

* * *

(Realm of Death-1998)

Harry blinked as he woke up in a room, he frowned and stood up before walking out of the room, he looked around in confusion, he didn't recognise this building, he let his Wand slip into his hand as he walked through the building, he blinked at the beauty of it all when he heard a soft singing voice, it was like an angel calling to him, he followed it cautiously as he walked through the mansion, he came to a garden.

It was massive, bushes shaped as all sorts of things, from mythical animals too angels with scythes, he heard the voice again and began to head in the direction off it, he continued walking until he heard the sound of water splashing, he walked into the clearing to see a female version of himself without glasses, sitting on the edge of a fountain singing as she feed some crows, she looked at him and smiled "Hello Master, how good to see you awake, how are you feeling?".

Harry raised an eyebrow at the title "Death I presume? I'm dead then?" Death nodded with a scowled "You were murdered by Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley, they then attempted to do the same to Hermione Granger but her Auror Partner Draconis Malfoy had been coming over with a report and stunned them, they are on trial and I'll deal with them personally when they get down here".

Harry sighed before nodding with a slight smile "Thank you, I'm glad to hear that" he sat down on the edge of the fountain like she did and looked at her "Do you have a name, M'Lady?" she blinked at him in wonder "I think that is the first time anyone has asked me that, Master" Harry frowned "That's just not right, you are a person as well, though the fact you look exactly like me is a bit odd" she smiled sadly "There is a reason for that, Harry".

Harry blinked "Your voice changed, are you two people or two personalities?" she smiled "Please stop hiding your intelligence, we are two people in one body, fused into one, Death, the entity and Alyssa Lillian Potter, your unborn Twin Sister" Harry blinked "Alyssa? Very well, what is to happen to me now, Alyssa?" she smiled "That is an interesting question, I have many worlds that I can send you to, I want your opinion".

Harry blinked before raising an eyebrow "Why would you need my opinions?" Alyssa shrugged "I thought you would like a choice" Harry smiled "Thank you Sister" she smiled back "Of course, dear Brother, now, there are a few options" she brought up a world with a massive castle in the sky "The first world is a world where you will get stuck inside a video game with 9,999 other players" Harry blinked at her and she shrugged.

She waved her hand and the image shrunk and settled itself in the corner, a new image came fourth of a olden style Japanese city with giant monsters outside of it with holes in their chests "World two is you becoming a Shinigami and fighting off the species known as the hollows" she shrugged and shrunk it so that it ended up in the corner next to the other one, she then brought up a new image, of a world with three massive walls and giant people eating the smaller people.

"World number three is joining humanity against the Titans, scientific abominations that were once human" she wrinkled her nose "I'm personally not to fond of this world or the one before it" she shrunk it down before moving it over to the others, she then brought up another world, this one was a confusion mix of two worlds with a mist that seemed to link them "In this world you will gain a monster partner and save both worlds with a team".

She looked at him "Personally, I think you will like this world but that's me" she shrunk it down and brought up another world, it was an odd world that was filled with monsters "This is another interesting world were at the age of ten, you gain a monster companion that travels with you through that world" she looked at Harry "So, what do you think?" Harry rubbed his chin "Let's get rid of worlds 2 and 3, I'm not interested in them".

Alyssa nodded and waved her hand as worlds 2 and 3 vanished "Okay, what's next?" Harry looked at world one "It sounds interesting but I don't know enough about technology and I'd rather not be stuck in a game against my will" Alyssa smiled and vanished the world, Harry looked at the last two worlds and frowned "I realise that you'll reduce my age to ten if I choose to go there so I'll go for the fourth world".

Alyssa nodded "Okay, you'll be living in Japan, so, the first thing I will do is give you the ability to speak perfect Japanese, then I will place a perfect copy of Potter Manor into the city you will be living in and place it into the minds of the world that it is supposed to be there, you will meet your Monster Partner seen after arriving in that world, so, I'll give you this" she waved her hand and a device appeared in her hand.

It was a strangely sharpened device and it was gold and white in colour "This is your Digivice, it will allow you to power up your partner Digimon, and these" a bow with cards in them appeared on top of the Digivice "Will allow you to power your partner up, they are Digi-Modify cards, use them wisely" Harry nodded and took the device and box, she pressed a finger to his temple and he felt a sharp pain before everything went black.

Alyssa smiled and placed the device and box into a backpack and placed it on his chest, she then placed a credit card in his pocket and inputted the code to use it into his mind, she created him an up-to-date laptop and nodded before making him vanish "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it" she looked around "Now, to wait for Ronald and Ginerva" her smirked became evil "They'll be here soon, I'll pay them back for their actions towards my brother".

(Potter Manor-Shinjuku District)

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke, he blinked and looked around at the large Master Bedroom he was in, he frowned for a moment before remembering his conversation with Alyssa _'This must be Potter Manor then'_ he got up and blinked at the backpack next to him, he opened it and saw the Digivice, the pack of cards and an advanced mobile phone, he frowned again before turning and seeing an advanced laptop.

His eyes widened when it turned on and glowed as a mist came out and formed into a little being with a kendo sword, Harry tilted his head as the computer turned off again before he kneeled "Hello little one, are you my Digimon partner?" it looked up at him before nodding, Harry smiled and pulled the Digivice out of his backpack, the Digimon touched it and it flashed, Harry nodded before looking at the Kendo sword "Can you teach me?".

It looked at him before nodding, Harry smiled and aimed his Digivice at it _**"Kotemon, the Reptile Digimon. Information: A Digimon that practices Kendo with a bamboo sword. Although it doesn't say much, this Digimon works hard in the background. It never removes its armour and no one has ever seen its face. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Hothead; Thunder Kote; Lightning Arrow and Thunder Gauntlet"**_.

Harry grinned "Well then, come along Kotemon" Kotemon nodded and Harry spelled off his pj's and spelled on his clothes, he transfigured them into a training outfit that he had seen on T.V before walking out of the room with Kotemon following him, he blinked when he saw a butler walk over, the butler had large familiar green eyes and a large smile, Harry blinked again in shock "Dobby?" Dobby smiled "Master Hadrian Potter Sir, Misses Alyssa thought you might need us".

Harry frowned "Us?" Dobby nodded and turned before walking back to the main room, Harry and Kotemon followed him before gawking at the Wolf, Grim, Stag and Tigress in the front room "Padfoot? Mooney? Dad? Mum?" they transformed into themselves and hugged him, Harry hugged them back before pulling away "How are you here?" Lily smiled "Your Sister pulled a few strings for her master".

Harry grinned "I love my Sister, she's amazing" the others nodded before looking at Kotemon "I see, is this one of the Digimon that Alyssa was talking about?" Harry nodded "This is my Digimon partner, Kotemon, he doesn't talk much but apparently he's loyal and hardworking" Lily nodded before looking at Kotemon "Okay Kotemon, I'm leaving my Baby's safety in your hands, can I count on you?" Kotemon nodded and bowed.

Harry smiled before holding out his hand, a perfect copy of Kotemon's Kendo sword appeared but for his size, he looked at Kotemon "Let's go to the training room, I need to start training" Lily smiled "Harry dear" he looked at her "Yes Mum?" "You have been signed up to the nearby school, you'll start tomorrow, your Sister will be implanting the information into your head, you had a ton of abilities that were blocked and we'll be working on them".

Harry nodded before walking into the training room with Kotemon, half an hour latter Harry and Kotemon walked out again, Harry was panting, sweating and covered in bruises, he sat down and Dobby handed him a hot chocolate, he groaned slightly and thanked Dobby before sipping at his drink, Kotemon looked apologetic and Harry patted him on the head "it's alright buddy, I'm going to need to deal with this, no pain, no gain".

He looked up and saw his family "Hey, what's up?" Sirius pulled out a potion, Harry frowned "What does it do?" Sirius frowned "This is a Cleansing Potion, it removes any potions in your bloodstream, your body was healed and teleported from our old world to this one, all of that stuff is still in your body" Harry took the potion and downed it, he rushed into the bathroom and threw up, a few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom again.

"That was horrid" Remus nodded "Next this one" he pulled out a potion "This one fixes abuse and malnutrition" Harry sighed and downed the potion, he cried out as his body started growing, his hair grew out and settled slightly, he grew muscle and all of his badly realigned bones fixed themselves and grew stronger, when he stood up properly he was now 5''8, he breathed out and took off his glasses and looked at them before shrugging and tossing them away.

James pulled out a potion and Harry raised an eyebrow, James smirked "This is the Block Removal Potion" Harry nodded and downed it, a massive amount of shattering sounds were heard as the adults and Kotemon rushed out of the room, Harry's magic exploded outwards sending everything in the room flying backwards before circling like a hurricane as he fought to get his magic under control, slowly but surely everything fell to the ground again as his magic receded into his body.

The adults and Kotemon came back into the room and blinked at the destruction, Dobby popped into the room and clicked his fingers, the room returned to its original state, he nodded before popping away again, Harry grinned "Dobby is the best butler ever" they nodded and laughed before Lily pulled out a potion, Harry looked at it warily, Lily giggled "it's the Animagus revealing potion, you should be sat when you take this one" Harry nodded and took the potion, he sat down and downed it, he slipped into the trance like state.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon, I am just playing around with it.**

* * *

_(Harry's Mindscape)_

_Harry blinked as he looked around, he frowned at the forest that he was in until he heard a growling noise, he turned and blinked in surprise at the creature in front of him, it was __it was built like a tiger mixed with a lion but had the coat pattern of a cheetah or a leopard, most noticeable of all was the 28 centimetre front canines, it stood about a meter tall and was two meters long, it stared at him with emerald green eyes, Harry chuckled and gave it a pat, he frowned when he was pulled to another part of his mind._

_He blinked as he looked around, he was on a mountain, that much was obvious but it wasn't one that he recognised, he looked around with a frowned until he felt a presence try to enter his mind, his Occlumency shield slammed into place and he waited for a moment before he heard a knocking sound, he blinked and opened his shields slightly "That wasn't nice, honestly, I shouldn't let you transform into me now"._

_Harry winced as he realised that he had shut his Animagus out of his mind "Sorry but you should know how we take to people trying to enter our mind" the voice seemed sheepish "Ah, yes, I forgot, sorry about that, I'll appear now" he turned and gasped as a massive Phoenix appeared, it was 7 times the size of Fawkes and was Gold and white "I am the Solar Phoenix inside you, bon with me and become this form, Hadrian" Harry placed a hand on it and was sucked into another part of his mind._

_Harry frowned as he found himself in a dark castle "I thought I'd destroyed the darkness in me when I destroyed the Horcrux" a dark chuckled was heard and he turned only to find himself in a throne room, on the throne was an angel with six wings, on its right side, they were white and angelic but on the left side they were black and radiated darkness "Oh, my dear Hadrian, you are the perfect mix of light and darkness, that is why I allowed myself to be chosen as your Digital Monster Animagus form"._

_Harry blinked "Who are you?" the Digimon chuckled "I am Lucemon, the Digimon Demon Lord of Pride, a being of Light and Darkness, like yourself, it is an honour to meet you, Hadrian Potter, Master of Death, will you allow us to bond?" Harry tilted his head with a smile "I will, if you are right and we are both a perfect mix of light and darkness, then this is the right thing to do" Lucemon nodded "Indeed, shall we?" Harry walked over and they both placed a hand on each other before Harry was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Harry shook his head as he woke up from the trance, he looked at his family before smiling "Apparently I have three forms" Lily just giggled at the broken looks on Sirius and James, Remus just chuckled "Only you Harry" Harry grinned before blinking as Dobby appeared with a sheet and a dagger, he handed them to Harry before popping away, Harry blinked before looking at Lily who nodded.

He cut his hand with the dagger and let the blood drip onto the sheet, he blinked in surprise as his hand healed, the sheet glowed before writing formed down it, Harry blinked before shrugging and he began to read as his family recovered from his statement earlier.

_Inheritance Sheet_

_Name: Hadrian James Potter_

_Age:_

_Physically-12_

_Mentally-21_

_Species: Hybrid (Human, Phoenix, Basilisk, Demi-God, Digital Demon Lord, Digital Angel)_

_Gender: Male_

_Occupation: Student, Auror (Retired), Digimon Tamer, Hybrid, Digital Being_

_Family:_

_Mothers: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Alive), Lady Magicks (Alive, Goddess)_

_Father: James Charlus Potter (Alive)_

_Sisters: Alyssa Lillian Potter (Alive, Goddess), Hermione Jean Granger-Potter (Alive, Adopted by Magic)_

_Brother: (Ryo Akiyama) (Neville Francis Longbottom-Potter) (Alive, Adopted by Magic, Rebirthed)_

_Aunts: Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans (Alive, Squib), Lady Gaiamon (Alive, Goddess), Lady Fate (Alive, Goddess), Lady Reality (Alive, Goddess)_

_Uncles: Vernon Dursley (Alive, non-magical, in-law), Lord Existence (Alive, Omnipotent), Lord Judgement (Alive, God), Lord Time (Alive, God), Lord Space (Alive), Lord Distortion (Alive, God)_

_Cousins: Dudley Vernon Dursley (Alive, Squib), Narcissia Rowena Malfoy nee Black (Alive), Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Alive, in-law), Draconis Lucius Malfoy (Alive), Bellatrix Circe LeStrange nee Black (Deceased), Andromeda Morgana Tonks nee Black (Deceased), Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin nee Tonks (Deceased), Theodore Tonks (Deceased, in-law), Theodore Remus Lupin (Alive, Werewolf), Remus John Lupin (Alive, Werewolf), Sirius Orion Black (Alive, Godfather), Regulus Articus Black (Deceased), Catharine Deneuve (Luna Lovegood) (Alive, Rebirthed)._

_Magic:_

_Immortality (Master of Death)_

_Immunity to Poisons (Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears)_

_Immunity to Control Potions (Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears)_

_Petrification Stare (Basilisk, controllable)_

_Death Stare (Basilisk, controllable)_

_Scaled Skin (Basilisk, controllable)_

_Night Vision (Basilisk, Phoenix)_

_Flaming (Phoenix)_

_Healing Tears (Phoenix)_

_Super-Human Strength (Basilisk, Phoenix, Mundane Animagus Form)_

_Super-Human Hearing (Basilisk, Phoenix, Mundane Animagus Form)_

_Super-Human Sight (Basilisk, Phoenix, Mundane Animagus Form)_

_Super-Human Reflexes (Basilisk, Phoenix, Mundane Animagus Form)_

_Super-Human Durability (Basilisk, Phoenix)_

_Solar Magic (Magical Animagus Form)_

_Solar Phoenix Slayer Magic (Lady Magicks)_

_Fire Magic (Phoenix)_

_Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (Lady Magicks)_

_Dark Magic (Digital Monster Animagus Form)_

_Dark Angel Slayer Magic (Lady Magicks)_

_Shadow Magic (Digital Monster Animagus Form)_

_Shadow Angel Slayer Magic (Lady Magicks)_

_Light Magic (Digital Monster Animagus Form)_

_Light Angel Slayer Magic (Lady Magicks)_

_Fire Immunity (Lady Magicks)_

_Shadow Energy Immunity (Lady Magicks)_

_Solar Energy Immunity (Lady Magicks)_

_Dark Energy Immunity (Lady Magicks)_

_Light Energy Immunity (Lady Magicks)_

_Independent Flight (Digital Monster Animagus Form, Magical Animagus Form)_

_Shadow Travel (Digital Monster Animagus Form)_

_Digital Powers (Digital Monster Animagus Form)_

_Multi-Animagus (Three Forms, Mundane-Smilodon, Magic-Solar Phoenix, Digital-Lucemon Chaos Mode)_

_Technomancy (Evanshade Line)_

_Flight Mastery (Potter Line)_

_Potion Mastery (Potter Line)_

_Sword Mastery (Gryffindor Line)_

_Charms Mastery (Gryffindor Line)_

_Tamer (Gryffindor Line)_

_Dagger Mastery (Slytherin Line)_

_Warding Mastery (Slytherin Line)_

_Parselmagic Mastery (Slytherin Line)_

_Blood Magic Master (Slytherin Line)_

_Occlumency Master (Slytherin Line)_

_Legilimency Master (Slytherin Line)_

_Bow and Crossbow Mastery (Ravenclaw Line)_

_Runic Magic Mastery (Ravenclaw Line)_

_Eidetic Memory (Ravenclaw Line)_

_Ritual Magic Mastery (Black Line)_

_Necromancy (Peverell Line)_

_Foci Crafting Mastery (Emerys Line)_

_Titles:_

_King of Magic_

_Child of Magic_

_Prince of England_

_Master of Death_

_Digimon Tamer_

_Prince of the Digital World_

_Lordships:_

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Emerys_

_Heirships:_

_Potter (1__st__ Heir)_

_Black (1__st__ Heir)_

_Evanshade (1__st__ Heir)_

_Baronships:_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Emerys_

_Dukeships:_

_Duke of Windsor (Potter)_

_Duke of Wellington (Gryffindor)_

_Vaults:_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Black Trust Vault_

_Evanshade Trust Vault_

_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_Gryffindor Trust Vault_

_Slytherin Family Vault_

_Slytherin Trust Vault_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault_

_Ravenclaw Trust Vault_

_Emerys Family Vault_

_Emerys Trust Vault_

_Properties:_

_Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland_

_Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, California/ The Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor, Scotland_

_Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Slytherin Castle, The Amazon Rainforest/ The Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, Ireland_

_Ravenclaw: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Ravenclaw Castle, Paris/ The Raven's Nest, Manchester/ Ravenclaw Manor, Tokyo_

_Emerys: Emerys Castle, Scotland/ Camelot Home, Avalon_

Harry's jaw dropped "Holy hell, wait a minute, most of this stuff doesn't mean anything, does it?" James chuckled "It does actually, apparently between Alyssa, Lady Magicks and Lady Fate, all of it is legit and we have a portal to Gringotts so the vaults are accessible" Harry nodded before frowning "Dad, why I am the Duke of Windsor is you are Lord Potter?" James winced "Because your Mother believes that you are more mature than I am".

Harry rubbed his forehead "That…makes a lot of sense actually" he sighed before looking at his family "Right, I've got a lot of work to do" he shook his head "Can you send a letter to the Queen Mum so I can find out what my responsibilities are?" Lily nodded and Harry nodded "Great, I'll claim all of this later, I should now be able to train with Kotemon properly as I now have sword mastery apparently".

(The Next Day)

Harry got into his school uniform and looked at himself in the mirror before nodding and walking downstairs, he aimed his Digivice at Kotemon who was sucked into it, Alyssa had told him about that ability, he walked into the front room before turning on the spot as his family looked at him "What do you think?" he was dressed up in a black suit coat with navy blue pants with black suits, he had a navy blue tie and a white shirt.

Lily smiled "You look very handsome, here" she handed him a packed lunch, Harry smiled "Thanks Mum" she kissed him on the cheek before he took off his backpack and placed it inside, he blinked as James patted him on the shoulder "Have fun at school kiddo" Harry nodded before chuckling as Remus pranked Sirius, he walked out of the house and blinked as someone crashed into him, he looked at the person and blinked at the ginger hair.

He looked over her and saw the same uniform he was wearing, he held out his hand "Sorry about that, I'd just come out of my hoe and hadn't noticed you" she looked up and he was stunned by the violet eyes, she blinked at his emerald eyes before shaking her head and taking his hand "It's my fault, sorry" he pulled her to her feet and then rubbed the back of his head "Hey, I'm a new transfer to your school, could you lead the way?".

The girl looked at him "You transferred to Yodobashi?" Harry nodded and the girl sighed before shrugging "Sure, come along" Harry nodded and walked alongside her, he held out his hand "Potter Hadrian" she blinked at him before taking his hand and shaking it "Nonaka Rika" Harry nodded with a smile "A pleasure to meet you Nonaka-san" she blinked at him as he looked around curiously "You as well Potter-San, what made you transfer to Yodobashi?".

Harry looked at her and she shivered at his look, it seemed like he was analysing her soul, his expression softened before he smiled "We've just moved into an old family house of ours from England, it was the closest school nearby" she nodded but decided to keep an eye on him, the fact that he could pull off a look like that and then switch to the casual guy again confused and intrigued her.

They continued walking until the saw the school "There it is, Yodobashi Elementary School" Harry nodded and smiled at her "Thank you Nonaka-san, for your help" she nodded at him "if you need any help, come find me" Harry nodded and sketched a polite bow before walking into the school building and finding a teacher "Hello Miss?" she looked at him "yes?" Harry smiled "I am Potter Hadrian, the new transfer, can you point me in the direction of the Headteacher's office?".

The teacher's eyes widened before she smiled "Ah, Mr Potter, I am Asaji Nami, come with me" Harry nodded and let her lead him through the school on an impromptu tour, she took him to the headmaster's office and knocked "Come in" she opened the door "Headmaster Kurosawa, Mr Potter is here to see you" "Send him in and stay, he'll be in your class" she nodded and looked at Harry "Come on in" he nodded and walked into the room.

He saw the headmaster and sketched another polite bow "Headmaster" the man nodded and smiled "Ah, Potter Hadrian, welcome, here is your schedule" he handed Harry a sheet "And you'll be in Miss Asaji's class, if you have any issues, don't be scared to come and talk to me" Harry nodded and smiled "Thank you Headmaster" he bowed again before following Miss Asaji out of the office, they walked until they ended up in a classroom.

She pointed at a seat near the back "That will be your seat, please sit down and we'll wait for the class" Harry nodded and slowly but surely everyone poured into the class before the last student ended up being late and got scolded for it, apparently his name was Takato, he noticed most of the students sending him curious looks but he ignored them, Miss Asaji smiled "Well class, as you can see we have a new student joining us, I hope you'll make him feel comfortable, please introduce yourself".

Harry nodded and stood up before smiling at the class "Hello, I am Potter Hadrian, an honour to meet all of you" he sat back down before looking out of the window as the teacher started the lesson, he answered every question he was asked correctly and soon was attracted to the image of a Digimon that Takato was drawing, he poked him in the side and Takato looked at him, Harry looked at the teacher and saw her distracted before leaning over slightly.

"Don't get too caught up in it or you'll get caught" Takato paled and nodded "Thank you" Harry nodded and leaned back before writing what he was supposed to be writing as he saw Takato put his image away, he smirked as Takato then spent the rest of the lesson concentrating on what Miss Asaji was saying, he nodded and smiled when the school bell rung, he put away he stuff and bowed politely to Miss Asaji before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

**AN: If I screw up any of the Honorifics, I apologise sincerely.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**AN: You will see a massive change in Rika's attitude rather early in the story instead of later, I personally didn't like Rika's attitude at the beginning of the series. I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**

* * *

(Yodobashi Elementary School)

Harry walked down the hall before a voice called out "Hey, Potter-san" he blinked and turned around to see Takato running to catch up to him "Yes?" the boy huffed slightly from his running before holding his hand out "Thanks for the help in class, I'm Matsuki Takato" Harry smiled and shook his hand "Potter Hadrian, you were drawing a Digimon right? I try to keep up with the card game".

Takato grinned as they started walking "Yeah, it's my personal Digimon, Guilmon, it is related to Agumon but with more power" Harry nodded "That makes sense, I always thought that Agumon was overrated, he was powerful all the way through his Digivolution line, I prefer Digimon who start off rather weak then surprise you in their Digivolution lines later on" Takato hummed "Huh? I never thought of it like that, it is interesting".

Harry shrugged "That's just how I see it, not everything is about power, you need Mobility, Power and Durability to make a good fighter" Takato nodded "Yeah, that makes sense, how do you know this stuff?" Harry chuckled "My family is into martial arts, I'm taking Kendo lessons at the moment" Takato nodded in interest, Harry looked off to the side to see Rika staring at him, she made a gesture and he nodded.

He looked at Takato "hey Matsuki-san" Takato looked at him "it's Takato Potter-san" Harry nodded "Then Hadrian, I have to go and speak to the person who helped me this morning, I'll talk to you later?" Takato grinned "yeah, no problem man, see you Hadrian-san" Harry smiled "Bye Takato-san" Takato rushed off and Harry walked over to Rika "hello Nonaka-san, how was your day?" she nodded "A bit boring if I'm honest, yours?".

Harry shrugged "The work seemed easy but I'm sure that is going to change as we get further into the year, I'll just go at it one day at a time for now" he looked at her "Thanks for checking up on me Nonaka-san, I appreciate it" she looked away to hide the slight pink in her cheeks "It was nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were fitting in" Harry nodded before looking at the roof "I think I'll have dinner up there".

She looked at the roof and then looked at him "Fair enough, I'll see you there then" Harry nodded with a slight smile "See you Nonaka-san" she nodded "See you Potter-san" he walked away and she watched him curiously, Harry frowned as he felt eyes on him, he stilled slightly for a second before continuing on, he felt the eyes latch onto him intensely for a moment before vanishing, his eyes furrowed before he shrugged.

(A few hours later)

Harry waved goodbye to Takato and his friends and chuckled, they were a bit weird but they were alright people, he frowned _'Maybe I'm the weird one, I am an 18 year old in the body of a 12 year old'_ he blinked when he heard a cough and turned and smiled at Rika who was watching him curiously "Hello Nonaka-san, have I kept you waiting?" she shook her head and looked at him "No, I got here a moment ago, what were you thinking about?".

Harry sighed as they started walking "The difference between myself and most of the student body, besides you, I haven't met another student here that is anywhere near my maturity level" he sighed before frowning as he felt those eyes on him again, he continued walking normally and looked at Rika with a small smile as she spoke "I can get annoying, not having anyone like me around, I guess that I why I latched onto this companionship, I'm generally a lot colder to people".

Harry shrugged "I'm generally less trusting" he looked at her as the eyes on him never faltered "Can I walk you home?" she looked at him before nodding "Are you going to be able to find your way home after that?" Harry smiled "I've got an impeccable sense of direction, the only reason I needed help getting to the school was because I hadn't been there and if I do get lost, my uncle will come and pick me up".

She nodded and they continued on their way, ignoring the whispers from the other students, Rika watched Harry's reaction to the whispers and was silently impressed with the seeming ignorance to it from him, he smiled at her and she gave him a slight smile back, she did notice the slight tension in his body and the frowned slightly realising then Renamon might be staring at him, she shrugged, he couldn't feel her, no one could.

They came up to a nice looking villa and stopped, Harry looked at it and nodded "It's beautiful" she nodded "it is" she groaned and Harry raised an eyebrow until he saw two women at the door, one of them walking forwards, she looked to be in her late 20's early 30's and had dark blonde hair and Rika's eyes, this was obviously her Mother, he looked at the other woman, she looked to be in her early 50's or 60's and had their eyes, Rika's Grandmother?

He smiled politely as Rika's mother walked over "Rika, how was school?" Rika blinked "Boring mostly" the woman nodded before looking at Harry curiously "And who is this young man? This is the first time you've brought anyone around the house" Rika looked down in embarrassment, Harry smiled and bowed "Hello, Mrs Nonaka-san, I'm Potter Hadrian, your daughter helped me out today so I offered to walk her home".

She looked at Rika who sighed "Potter-san is a transfer student from England, I was helping him settle in" Harry nodded in agreement, the woman smiled regardless "well, it's a pleasure to meet you Potter-san, would you stay for dinner, we'd like to learn about of Rika's friend?" Harry blinked before looking at Rika who looked resigned, he looked back at the woman and saw her hopeful expression and sighed.

"Give me a moment to call home and tell them" she nodded and seemed to beam with happiness, the woman at the door seemed amused and Rika seemed resigned, Harry pulled out his cell phone and called his Mother _"Hello? Harry is something wrong?" _Harry sighed "No Mum, nothing's wrong, I'm just calling to tell you that I've been invited round a friend's for dinner?" he could practically hear her happiness _"I'm so glad you are making friends, bring them around some time"_.

Harry smiled "I will mum, I'll call Uncle Sirius when I need to be picked up" he heard her giggle _"Okay Sweetie, see you later, love you" _"Love you too Mum" he hung up and looked at Rika's mum "I'm allowed to stay for dinner" she smiled "Then do come in" Harry nodded and followed them in whilst looking at Rika for help, she shrugged and mouthed at him 'be honest' Harry nodded and smiled at the older woman.

They walked inside and Harry smiled at the older women "You have a lovely home" they smiled "Thank you Potter-san" Harry shrugged "Please, Mrs Nonaka, my name is Hadrian, that extends to you as well, Nakano-san" he looked at Rika and she blinked in surprise before nodding with a slight smile "Then I expect you to call me Rika, Hadrian-san" he nodded with a smile "Of course Rika-san" he continued to look around before being led into a sitting room.

The older woman looked at Harry "What are you partial too, Hadrian-san?" Harry blinked at her "Umm, anything will do Mrs Nonaka, would you like any help? I'm apparently rather good in the kitchen, at least, I've not had any complaints in a few years" the older woman blinked in surprise "First off, Hadrian-san, it is Aiko, and secondly, you know how to cook?" Harry nodded "I've been cooking since I was old enough to reach the stove but that is a story for later, would you like help?".

Aiko nodded with a smile "Thank you Hadrian-san, that would be delightful" Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen, she watched as he looked around before looking at her "I'm not as versed in traditional eastern food but will an Udon work?" she smiled and nodded "That will be fine" Harry nodded absentmindedly and started moving around in the kitchen, he grabbed the things he needed as Rika, Aiko and Rika's Mother watched him work.

Within half an hour, they were all sat around the table eating, Rika's mother took a bit and hummed in delight "My Hadrian, this is amazing, do you cook often?" Harry shrugged with a slight blush "Not as much as I used to but I do cook on the occasion to keep my skills from fading" they nodded before Aiko nodded "Now, I believe you mentioned a story?" Harry sighed "I did, didn't I? before I was born, there was a major terrorist group in Britain, my parents had fought the leader on three different occasions before my birth and he hated that they had survived him".

Harry sighed "One of my parents friends ratted them out a year and a half after I was born, the terrorist leader came around my house and set off a bomb, my parents were knocked into a coma and the terrorist escaped, wounded by my father, I was sent to my maternal aunt and uncle but they hated my mother and weren't nice people, they had me cooking all of the meals from the age I could reach the stove, my parents woke up two months ago and we moved here".

He shrugged and went back to eating as they looked at him in shock "What happened to the people that you lived with? Were they arrested?" Harry shrugged "My parents never said but I'll just be happy if I never have to see them again" he smiled "know, I'd like to know a bit about you Mrs Nonaka, I want to know about Rika-san's family" the woman smiled "First off, my name is Rumiko, I'm Rika's Mother and I'm a model".

Harry nodded "That's cool, do you enjoy it?" she nodded "Very much" Harry smiled "Good, I always wanted to follow in my parents footsteps but my uncle Sirius told me that I should be my own person, it took me a little while to realise that I didn't like certain aspects of my parents old job so I decided that I'm going to take his advice" Rumiko nodded thoughtfully "That makes sense, what did your parents do?".

Harry smiled "They worked for the government, my father was an officer and my mother was a part-time researcher and a part-time officer" Rumiko nodded and looked at him "How old are you Hadrian-san?" Harry shrugged "Ten, Rumiko-san" she blinked in surprise "You are so mature…then again, given what we've heard of your relatives, that makes sense" Harry squirmed slightly and Rumiko shot him a sympathetic look.

Harry looked at Rika "So, what are your interests? I figured I'd ask given that we're friends" she blinked at him before shrugging "Gaming, Digimon, and a few martial arts" Harry nodded "My family is big on martial arts, I'm doing Kendo training at the moment, Digimon, I know some of it, I've tried to keep up with it but it isn't as common in England and gaming, I've done a bit but my other relatives didn't like me on consoles or computers so I'm still catching up with everything".

Rika nodded as the two adults shared a look "Well, if you like, I can help you get caught up?" Harry smiled "I'd like that, my Mother always said that I need friends my age, I'm glad that I now have a couple" Rika nodded "Goggle head?" Harry chuckled "He obsession with them is a bit odd but Takato is a nice guy" Rika smiled "He probably is, but you have to admit, he's a bit of an airhead" Harry nodded "I won't deny that".

She smiled "And those goggles look goofy" Harry snorted "I won't deny that either but you have to admit, they suit him" Rika nodded "True, on anyone else it would look weird but on him it works" she shrugged and he laughed, she stood "So, let's go and see where you are so we can catch you up" Harry blinked before nodding and standing, he looked at Aiko and Rumiko "Thank you for the meal" they blinked "You cooked it Hadrian-san".

Harry blushed before shrugging "I'm in your house and you were gracious enough to allow me in" he followed Rika through the house and into a bedroom, he looked around and nodded "it's nice" she blushed and looked away "Thank you" he smiled and she sat down and pulled out her Digimon cards, he sat down and pulled his box out of his bag, he opened it and showed her, she looked at the cards in disbelief "How have you got so many good cards?".

Harry shrugged "I didn't know what was good and what wasn't, so I just read over their effects and put them in" Rika nodded "Well, you've done a pretty good job, though I'm confused on your choice of Digimon, Kotemon and Dinohyumon, why only them?" Harry shrugged "I like the weaker Digimon who surprise everyone when they Digivolve into something powerful later on" Rika frowned "Huh? I didn't think of it that way, I just picked a powerful Rookie and didn't even think about what it turned into".

Harry nodded "I've been taught to think about the future, to anticipate what might happen, so I went for a Deck based around a seemingly weaker rookie so that it had the support it needed to out beat even Ultimates" she nodded "Your strategy seems sound in theory, how many games have you played?" Harry shrugged "Like five, as I said, it wasn't as popular outside of Japan" Rika nodded and they had a short game, Rika won and Harry shrugged "I didn't believe that I could beat you, so I just went with stalling you and beating down as much as I could".


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Tamers

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**

* * *

(Potter Manor-a few hours later)

Harry sighed as he sat down and let Kotemon out, Sirius smirked as James, Lily and Remus walked in "So, Harry" Harry looked at him "What is it Pads?" "Was that a girl I saw when we were leaving? You sly dog you" Harry blinked before his face went red "Sirius! It's not like that, she's ten" Remus smirked "And so are you, Harry" Harry blinked "Physically yes, mentally, no, I'm still 18" Lily smiled "So, what is she like Harry?".

Harry looked at him mum and smiled "She's…like a breath of fresh air, she is nearly as mature as I am and seems lonely, our friendship is fresh at best but she has agreed to help me catch up in films, games and such, she has ginger hair that she keeps up in a ponytail and violet eyes" he looked thoughtful "My other friend is kind of odd, his name is Takato, he has brown spikey hair and brown eyes, he is a bit of an airhead but is a nice guy, friendly".

He frowned "Though, I've had eyes following me nearly all day, even at Rika's house and I don't like it, I think I'll carry around my Kendo sword from now on, just in case" the others nodded in agreement and Harry stood "That reminds me, my kendo training with Kotemon" he looked at his Digimon "Come on then, buddy, let's go" Kotemon nodded and they walked out of the room with Lily shouting "I still want to meet your friends Harry" "You will mum".

(The next day-Dinner time)

Harry was sat up on the roof when Rika sat beside him "Hello Rika-san, how has your day been?" she shrugged "it's been alright, yours?" Harry shrugged "Same, though I heard a rumour that Takato has been running ragged all around the school and into the park, no idea why though" Rika chuckled slightly "With that goggle head, you never know" Harry laughed "yeah, still though, I'll talk to him later, see if I can help him".

He sighed and looked at her "My mom wants me to invite my friends around, as of now, I have two, Takato and you" Rika blinked at him "So, your mom wants to meet me and goggle head?" Harry nodded and Rika looked thoughtful "If you want, I can call my mom and see if I can come round tomorrow" Harry shrugged "It's up to you Rika-san, I'm not going to force you" Rika smiled "I know" they finished up and left.

(A few hours later)

Harry frowned as he saw Takato moving around, he then blinked when he saw a life sized version of the image that Takato had been drawing, Guilmon? _'He can bring them to life?'_ he frowned as he saw a fox like Digimon kick Guilmon away, he remembered her from Rika's deck, Renamon. Did that mean? He looked around and frowned when he saw Rika, he saw them talking before he saw Renamon jump again, he summoned Kotemon who jumped out.

"Lightning Arrow!" the lightning shot just past Renamon who turned in mid-air and dodged it, she landed and looked at Kotemon before looking into the bushes, she saw Harry and Harry looked at her before looking at Renamon, then at Takato, he shook his head, Rika frowned and scanned Kotemon "Where did you come from?" "Me" Harry walked out of the bushes and looked at her with a disappointed expression.

"So, Rika-san, how were you planning on explaining to me how you'd destroyed Takato's Digimon partner and absorbed its data meaning it could never come back when you two met officially when you were going to meet my Mother?" he crossed his arms and looked at her with a stoic expression, she blinked at him "Digimon are meant to fight, that is what they do" Harry sighed In the card game, yes, in the video game, yes, but you don't go around deleted other Tamer's Digimon partners, you go after wild ones".

Rika crossed her arms "What is the difference? A fight is a fight, he can get a new one" Harry's expression turned into a fierce glare that had Rika take a step back in shock "Do you do with that people as well? 'oh, it's just a ball, they can get another one, oh it's just a card, they can get another one' Digimon are living things Rika, not just tools, and it seems that I was wrong about you, I thought you were a better person than this but it seems that you are just bullying Takato because he hasn't had his Digimon for very long".

She stepped back in recoil liked she'd been slapped, Harry's glare turned disappointed again "I don't like bullies Rika, think about what I've said and leave Takato alone, if you don't, I'll take you on myself and I won't hold back" he looked at Takato "Run along Takato, I'll explain everything later" Takato nodded and rushed along with Guilmon, Harry looked at Rika before shaking his head and walking away, the ache in his heart growing as he and Kotemon vanished from sight.

Harry went over to Takato "Are you and Guilmon alright?" Takato looked at him "We're fine Hadrian-san, you have a Digimon too?" Harry nodded "I've had Kotemon since before I joined the school" "That's interesting" Harry spun around with his Kendo Sword in his grasp and blinked ta the blue haired kid in front of him with a bunny Digimon on his shoulder, Takato waved his hands "Hadrian-san relax, this guy's alright".

Harry nodded before putting the sword away "Sorry about that, I'm a bit jumpy" the boy nodded "Not surprising given what we saw" he held out his hand "I'm Wong Henry" Harry took it and shook it "Potter Hadrian" Harry looked at the Digimon "I'm Terriermon" Harry nodded with a smile, Harry watched as Terriermon and Guilmon started to play and Henry and Takato started to talk, Harry sighed "I've got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow Takato, nice meeting you Henry" they nodded and he left.

(A couple of hours later)

Harry frowned and rushed off, he held the blue card that had appeared and knew what it meant, he rushed into a parking lot and saw Rika in the way of fire, he jumped over and pushed Rika out of the way and got hit, he felt himself get knocked into the air before hitting the wall hard, he coughed up some blood before looking at the crazed rabbit "That rabbit is out of control" he swiped the blue card "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate".

"Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" Kotemon transformed into a large lizardman with two sharp axe like blades on his arms and a great sword on his back "Dinohyumon, stop the rabbit" Dinohyumon nodded and rushed forwards as Rika rushed over to Harry's side "Hadrian, oh my gosh! Are you hurt? What were you thinking?" she pulled out tissues and started cleaning up the blood from his mouth and he sighed.

"I was thinking that you were in danger, if I hadn't have moved you, you would have been hit, you are far too reckless and uncaring Rika" Rika flinched at the sight in front of her before looking down in shame, Harry sighed "Go home Rika, I'll finish this fight, go home and think about what you caused by fighting tamers" he stop up against his body's wishes and shouted "Dinohyumon, make him run out of energy" Dinohyumon nodded and rushed into the battle.

"Gargo Laser!" Dinohyumon swung his sword around and deflected the shots, Takato shouted out "Guilmon!" Guilmon rushed across the area and crushed Gargomon into a wall, Henry blinked "That's a hard head" Harry chuckled "I'll say, you certainly did a good job when you created his design Takato" Henry blinked "What do you mean created?" Harry looked at him "You won't find any data on Guilmon in your Digivice because the Digivice created Guilmon from Takato's designs".

Henry and Rika's eyes widened at that before looking at their Digivices in shock, Harry swayed slightly before placing a hand on his chest, he breathed in and out heavily "Ow" Dinohyumon rushed over to him "Are you alright Hadrian?" Harry nodded "I'll be fine, I've just got to get home" Rika's eyes widened "You've got to get to a hospital" Harry shook his head "No hospitals, my family has a unique blood condition, if doctors saw it, I'd be locked up and examined".

He swayed a bit more and Dinohyumon caught him before vanishing with him, the others looked on in shock, Rika's eyes had widened at the state of her friend _'What have I done?'_ she turned and rushed out of the car park, Renamon apologised to the others before vanishing after her tamer, Takato looked at where Harry was worriedly "Do you think he'll be alright?" Henry frowned "I hope so".

(Potter Manor)

Harry appeared with Dinohyumon and Sirius' eyes widened "Harry!" the others rushed into the room and gasped, Dinohyumon put Harry down on the couch before De-Digivolving back into Kotemon, Harry smiled at him "Thanks buddy" Kotemon nodded and Lily rushed over "Harry what happened?" Harry chuckled softly "One of the other Tamer Digimon Digivolved but it couldn't control itself, one of its attacks would have hit Rika, I pushed her out of the way".

Lily sighed and did a scan, she waved her Wand and Harry felt the weight on his chest decrease before the pain started to fade "I've healed your broken ribs and vanished the access blood, you should be fine in the morning but it will ache for a while" Harry nodded "thank Mum, do you mind if I just sleep on the couch tonight?" she smiled and kissed his forehead "Of course not, go ahead sweetie" Harry nodded and fell asleep.

(School-3 Days later)

Harry walked into class and sighed, he sat down and blinked when Takato sat next to him with a concerned expression on his face "Are you alright Hadrian?" Harry smiled "I'm fine Takato, I just hurt my ribs, sorry I couldn't get out again, my parents had me on lockdown" Takato shook his head "No man, it's cool, if you were ill and hurt then we wouldn't expect you to come out" Harry smiled and shrugged before concentrating on class.

(The Roof-Dinner)

Harry was sat looking over the grounds when he noticed a presence next to him "Hello Rika-san, how has your day been?" "Better now that I've seen you in school and okay" Harry turned and smiled at her "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of an ache in the chest but other than that, I'm all good" he sighed "I meant what I said Rika, I don't like bullies, my cousin used to bully me all of the time, it's not nice".

Rika sighed "I…I ended up saving Goggle head, the blue haired boy, Terriermon and that Guilmon from a Vilemon yesterday, once I did, a smaller Digimon hugged my leg and started talking to me, I was so shocked I couldn't react, Goggle Head then shouted at me not to touch Calumon, which I guess is the name of the little Digimon, I realised then that I might have been wrong about a few things".

She looked at him "How did you Digivolve Kotemon? I've been training with Renamon for months and she has never Digivolved but both you and the boy with the Terriermon have both caused Digivolution" Harry sighed "Unfortunately Rika, your mindset is the thing holding you back" Rika frowned "What do you mean?" Harry looked at her "Rika, you see Digimon as fighting machines but a Digimon who only fights to Digivolve can take years".

She frowned "Then how?" Harry shook his head "They are living creatures Rika, they need what we need, Friendship, Compassion, Understanding, a bond between a Digimon and a Tamer is a sacred thing, until you understand and embrace that, I doubt Renamon will gain the ability to Digivolve" he looked over the city before sighing and standing, he smiled at her "I'll see you later, I've got class to attend" he walked off leaving Rika in a mixture of thoughtfulness and frustration.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of a Tamer

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**

* * *

(Potter Manor-2 Hours later)

Harry opened his eyes and his parents nodded at him approvingly "How is it Harry?" Harry looked down at his paws and nodded, he'd managed under their tutoring to transform into his first Animagus form, he slowly allowed the image of his true body to form in his mind and allowed his magic to start editing him back into his true form, it took all of five minutes for him to transform into a human again.

Lily and James nodded "That was very good, you'll have it down in no time and soon will be able to transform thoughtlessly and within seconds like we can" Harry smiled and nodded before looking at the time "I've got to do half an hour with Kotemon before moving on to do track for half an hour, then tea with you both, Sirus, Remus and Teddy and after that, I'm free for the night" Lily and James smiled as Harry rushed off "He's such a hard worker" James chuckled "he gets in from you".

(Several Hours later)

Harry shot up and spelled a set of dark clothes on before looking out of the window, he knew what was coming, he'd seen it in his dreams, he shot out of the window with Kotemon following him, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they saw the Digital Field form, they saw Rika rush into it and jumped down, they saw Renamon save Rika, Rika scanned the Spider Digimon and Renamon jumped at her.

"Diamond Storm!" Dokugamon turned around "Poison Thread!" the spider web shot out and dispersed the Diamond Storm! Attack before she turned around again "Venom Blast!" the attack hit Renamon and knocked her into the web, Harry frowned "We wait until it seems like she'll be destroyed, then we intervene" Kotemon nodded as they continued to watch, Rika rushed over to help Renamon "Poison Thread!".

Rika was covered in the attack and Dokugamon jumped at her, Harry scowled "Now we intervene" Kotemon shook his head before pointing at Renamon who was using her attack move, Harry smirked "Perfect" he waved his hand **"****'exscindere Aeris****"** the spell mixed with Diamond Storm!and Renamon noticed them out of the corner of her eye, the attack had Dokugamon dodging as it shredded through the attack covering Rika "Renamon, you saved my life".

Dokugamon went after Renamon "Rika, get out of here!" Rika pulled out a modify card "I'm not going anywhere, Digi-Modify: Snimon Twin Sickles Activate!" she slashed the card in the open section of her Digivice and twin sickles appeared on Renamon's arms, she cut herself loose and jumped into the air "Twin Sickles!" the two attacks flew towards Dokugamon who just batted them away with her helm.

She jumped after Renamon "Now it's my turn" she bit Renamon across the torso, Renamon cried out in pain "Leave her alone!" Dokugamon landed near Rika "My pleasure" and spat Renamon off to the side before going after Rika again "Venom Blast!" the attack rushed towards Rika and Harry jumped in front of her, holding her against his chest, he didn't notice Renamon appear behind him and take most the blast herself until he heard her shout out in pain.

He turned as she fell to the ground "Renamon!" Rika pulled herself from his chest and shot over to her wounded Digimon's side "Oh Renamon, why'd you do it?" "Because, you're my partner" "Oh Renamon, I'm so sorry" a small white Digimon appeared with a glowing red triangle in its head "game over" "Rika get away while you still can, Hadrian, take her and go" Rika shook her head "No, please don't leave me Renamon".

Renamon looked at her "I have to, please go" her eyes closed as her head turned to the side "No, you can't…RENAMON!" her Digivice activated and Renamon began to glow as her eyes opened "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" stood in front of Rika was a Kitsune with Renamon's colours and head, Harry nodded with a small smile, he looked at Rika "Believe in her and she can win" Rika looked at him before looking at Kyubimon.

"You did it…but how?" "it was you Rika, you made me Digivolve" the small white Digimon smiled "Game time" Kyubimon took a step towards Dokugamon "Poison Thread!" Kyubimon lifted her tails "Fox-Tail Inferno!" the flames shot out and burned away the spider webs, Dokugamon jumped and Kyubimon jumped after her "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon started spinning whilst setting alight in blue flames until a dragons head formed from it, she slammed into Dokugamon, destroying her and absorbing her data.

Kyubimon landed in front of Rika as the Digital field vanished "Rika, now do you understand?" Rika nodded "I think I do, Hadrian tried to tell me about it this morning but I was frustrated with my mom" she turned and blinked when she saw that Hadrian wasn't there and neither was Kotemon, she turned back to Kyubimon "I couldn't Digivolve until you really cared about me Rika" Rika blinked "Oh, that was some victory huh?".

"Kyubimon shook her head "It wasn't about winning Rika" Rika blinked "But winning made you stronger" Kyubimon shook her head again "No Rika, you made me stronger when you weren't afraid to show that you cared about me, like a true friend" Rika rubbed her head against the side of Kyubimon's head "I see" she looked around "I could've sworn that he was here" Kyubimon nodded "He was, he somehow enhanced my Diamond Storm! attack so that it would cut through the webbing and he grabbed you to keep you safe".

(Potter Manor-The next morning)

Harry went downstairs and smiled at his family "Morning all" he sat down and took a plate before blinking when his Mother's hand covered his, he looked at her worried expression "What's wrong Mum?" Lily looked over him "Harry…you used Magic last night, we could feel it, are you alright?" Harry blinked before facepalming "Of course you would be able to feel it, there aren't any other magicals".

He smiled "I'm fine Mum, Rika was in trouble so I secretly enhanced her Digimon's attack with an air spell" "Did anyone notice?" Harry nodded "Renamon noticed that I enhanced her attack but she doesn't know how" Sirius held up his hands "Wait, wait, wait, Rika is a Digimon Tamer too?" Harry blinked and frowned "Didn't I tell you about that?" they shook their heads "You only said about that Takato kid".

Harry shook his head and pulled out a little note book and wrote a note in it before looking up "Well, there are two other Tamers bar me and Takato, there is Rika who has a Renamon and there is Henry who has a Terriermon" the others nodded "Well, you can invite them all round, and their Digimon too" Harry nodded "Yes Mum" Harry looked at his watch "Right, I'd best finish breakfast so I can get to school on time".

(In class)

Harry sat down and looked out of the window, he smiled when he heard Takato sit down and turned to him "Hey Takato" Takato looked at him "Yeah Hadrian?" Harry smiled "My Mum has asked me to invite you round for dinner" Takato blinked "Oh, okay, I'll call my parents and ask them at break then get back to you" Harry smiled "Thanks Takato, I think my Mum just wants to meet my friends" Takato chuckled.

(At Dinner)

Harry smiled as he saw Henry "Hey Henry" Henry looked at him "Hey Hadrian" Harry grinned "Look, my Mom wants to meet my friends so I've been asked to invite you over for tea, you don't have to give me your answer now but I'll be waiting by the school gate after school finishes" Henry nodded "I'd have to drop some stuff off" Harry chuckled "Don't worry about Terriermon, my folks know about Kotemon, they were there when I got him".

Henry blinked before nodding "Okay, I'll call my parents" Harry nodded "Thanks man, see ya" Henry nodded and Harry rushed off, he quickly made it to the roof and smiled when he saw Rika, he saw Renamon hiding in the shadows of the doorway and nodded at her before walking over to Rika, he sat down and grinned at her "Hello Rika, how has your day been?" she smiled "My day has been fine Hadrian, how about yours?".

Harry nodded "Pretty good but my Mom really wants to meet my friends so you are invited around for tea tonight" Harry looked over at the shadows "That includes you Renamon" Renamon blinked as she walked out of the shadows and over to them, Rika blinked as well "Your Mom knows about?" Harry chuckled "My entire family knows, they were there when Kotemon appeared, they know that I have met other Tamers and befriended them".

Rika blinked in surprise "Okay then, just let me call my Grandmother" Harry smiled "It'll probably go down better if you mention that I asked with my Mum's permission, they know you are friends with me and if my parents are asking to meet you then they'll be all for it" Rika nodded "That does make sense" she pulled out her phone and Harry smiled at Renamon before handing her a drink "There you go" she blinked before smiling at him and taking it "Thank you".

(The school gates-a couple of hours later)

Harry was waiting with Rika as Henry and Takato walked over, they blinked in shock at the sight of Rika, Harry shrugged "She's my friend too, now, let's go and get Guilmon and I'll teach you something very interesting about the Digivice" they walked over to the park and Harry turned to them all "So, who is Calumon, I heard Rika mention him when she was talking to me but I don't know if I've met that Digimon".

Takato blinked "he's a funny little guy, white with purple on the ends of his ears, a red triangle tattoo on his forehead and a taste for sweet things" Harry blinked "he was in the Digital Field when Renamon Digivolved" Rika blinked as they came up to Guilmon's hiding place "He was?" Harry nodded "Yeah, I noticed him stood beside you both, ah, we're here" Takato grinned as Guilmon rushed over to him.

Harry nodded "Now, Takato, aim your Digivice at Guilmon" Takato did so "Now, imagine him being safe" Takato nodded and a moment later, Guilmon turned into Data before flowing into the Digivice, Takato looked at the screen and saw Guilmon looking at him "hello Takatomon" Harry chuckled "Okay, now, let's head to my place" he started walking again and the others followed him, Renamon appeared and started walking besides them through the park.

(Potter Manor)

They stopped outside the manor and the others looked at him in shock, bar Rika who had crashed into him here "You live here" Harry nodded before opening the door, he smiled at Dobby "Hello Dobby, I've brought friends" Dobby nodded and looked at the others "Ah, welcome Masters and Miss, please, enjoy your stay at Potter Manor, Master Hadrian, your Mother is waiting in the Sitting Room" Harry nodded "Thank you Dobby" Dobby nodded back and walked away.

Harry smiled before looking at the other Tamers "come on, Renamon, you can appear now, Takato, you can release Guilmon, just aim your Digivice and think of Guilmon being free" Takato nodded and aimed his Digivice as Renamon appeared, data flowed from the Digivice and formed into Guilmon again, Harry led them into the Sitting room where he was pulled into a hug by Lily "Hello Mum, I brought friends".

Lily looked at the others and smiled at their Digimon "hello you six, I am Lily Potter, Harry's Mum, welcome to Potter Manor" they smiled and bowed "Hello, am I Matsuki Takato, thank you for inviting us into your home, this is my partner Digimon, Guilmon" Guilmon waved and Lily giggled "Hello, I am Wong Henry and this is Terriermon, thank you for inviting us into your home" Terriermon grinned "Nice to meet ya".

Lily smiled "Hello I am Nonaka Rika and this is my partner Digimon Renamon, thank you for inviting us into your home" Renamon bowed and Lily smiled "Rika, I've heard quite a bit about you, you were Harry's first friend here, Takato and Guilmon I know a bit about as well, Henry, I only learnt about you this morning but you are all welcome here any time" she turned her head "JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS! Harry's brought his friends around".

A rush of footsteps were heard and three men walked into the room, one had shaggy black hair like Harry's, he wore glasses and had warm brown eyes, the next had curly black hair, his silver eyes glittered mischievously and the third smiled warmly, his hair had slight grey parts and the scars on his face were a definite feature, his warm amber eyes looked over them all, Harry smiled before pointing to them.

"That is my Dad, James Potter" he then moved his hand to the curly black haired one "That is my Uncle, Sirius Black" he then moved his hand to the final one "And that is my other Uncle, Remus Lupin" they grinned "Nice to meet you all, Harry grinned "Dad, Uncle Siri, Uncle Remus, meet my friends, this" he gestured to Henry "Is Henry and his partner Digimon, Terriermon, this" he gestured to Takato "Is Takato and his partner Digimon, Guilmon, and this".

He gestured to Rika "Is Rika and her partner Digimon, Renamon" the three adults looked over them before all of their eyes landed on Rika's hair, Remus sighed "A red-head" Sirius laughed and Harry glared at them all, James just chuckled proudly, Rika frowned "What's wrong with my hair?" Harry looked at her "There is nothing wrong with your hair, this is just a Potter Family joke, just ignore the three adults in the corner, they think they're funny".

The three men protested as Lily laughed "Oh, good one Harry but I think you've screwed yourself; I sense a prank war coming" Harry smirked "I'll manage" he shook his head before pulling out his Digivice and aiming it, data flowed out before transforming into Kotemon, Harry nodded "Now, we're all here, let's eat and chat, Mum really wanted to meet you three, something about me not having enough friends" Lily nodded and the others laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Digivolution

**AN: I do not own Digimon nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Shinjuku District)

Harry frowned when he heard his phone go off, he picked it up "Hello, Hadrian Potter speaking" Harry's eyes widened "he what? Where? I'll meet you there, get the others" Harry hung up and threw on a jacket as Lily frowned in worry "What is it Harry?" Harry looked at her Seriously "Guilmon has vanished, like he was rubbed out by an eraser, I'm going to check it out, I'll be careful" she nodded "Do so" Harry nodded and rushed out of the house.

He rushed over to the tunnel and waited a few minutes before Takato showed up with Rika, Henry, Renamon and Terriermon, Renamon's hands started looking like they were being erased and so did Terriermon's ear, they Digimon left at the orders of their Tamers and Harry looked at the tunnel "Whatever it is, it's happening here" the others nodded and they climbed over the gate, they walked into the tunnel and started walking for a while.

"How long is this stupid tunnel anyways?" "My teacher says it goes to the next town" "That's so stupid" Henry rolled his eyes "Yea, so you've said" Harry looked around and frowned "A Digital Field and yet…it seems corrupted" they looked over at the large flow of data, Harry and Takato walked over to it and Harry placed his hand into before pulling it out, his hand was fine, he nodded "it seems safe but we'll have to hurry".

The four entered the data stream and blinked, Takato blinked "This is how I fly in my dreams" he looked over to the side "I see Guilmon" they flew down to him and saw him in a massive of blue wiring, Harry frowned "Stand back" he grabbed at two of them and tore through them, Takato tried to do the same only for it to fail, Harry continued ripping through them and they grabbed Guilmon "Let's go" they flew out of the data sphere and it vanished.

(The park)

Takato looked at them "Without you three, I couldn't have managed to get Guilmon back, I don't know how to thank you" Harry patted him on the shoulder "We're Tamers, we help each other" the other two nodded before Rika walked away, Henry smiled "You were really brave back there" Takato shrugged modestly, Takato's parents rushed over "Takato where have you been?" Harry smiled "Mr and Mrs Matsuki?" they blinked at looked at him "Yes?".

Harry pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to them, they inhaled and looked at him with wide eyes "Your son is a member of my elite team, I'll be giving him his own badge soon, if he's not back by a certain time, call my phone number" he handed them a card "I'll see if I can get answers or if I can tell you what is going on, this is a special division that could only be done by people our size and age, I'm sorry that we had you so worried".

They shook their heads "It's okay Lord Peverell, thanks you, for looking after our son" Harry nodded "Any time, Takato is a good friend and a good team mate, if you need anything, just call" they nodded and Harry nodded at Takato and Henry, he handed Henry a card "If your family asks, tell them to call this number" Henry nodded and Harry smiled before walking away _'Someone purposefully deleted that Data Field and I'm going to find out who and why'_.

(A few days later)

Harry frowned when he heard from Takato that Guilmon had been destroying things in the park "That doesn't seem right" he murmured to himself "Guilmon wouldn't do that because it would upset Takato" he put on an enchanted ninja outfit and jumped out of the window, he jumped over the rooftops and saw Guilmon being chased around by a small purple Digimon that sort of looked like a demon child.

Harry jumped down and tossed an enchanted kunai, it landed in front of the demon child who stopped dead and looked at it in fear, it shot from the ground and back into Harry's grasp as his picked up the little Digimon "So, you are the one who has been getting Guilmon into trouble" the demon child snarled at him "So what? What you gonna do about it punk?" Harry narrowed his eyes "How about I destroy you and let your data reconfigure in the Digital World?".

The Digimon froze and Harry looked at Guilmon "Guilmon, go back to your…" he looked up and saw the Digital field, he saw Guilmon's eyes go primal and he shot off towards it, Harry cursed before looking at the demon child "If Guilmon doesn't make it out of this fight, you'll be deleted by tomorrow night" the Digimon looked at him in fear as Harry dropped him and shot off across the tree branches and rooftops.

He stopped and looked at the Digimon as it landed on a large building, he pulled out his Digivice _**"Devidramon, the many eyed demon Digimon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus. Information: Although it is a **__**Dramon-species**__** Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its sturdy legs and wings. Its personality is the epitome of wickedness, and it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. Attacks: Crimson Claw; Red Eye; Demonic Gale and Touch of Evil"**_.

He saw it notice Guilmon and swoop down on him, he noticed Takato walk over and scan Devidramon before calling out to Guilmon who was looking at Devidramon with that primal battle instinct, Harry noticed Rika and Renamon appear, he vanished before appearing nearby "I can't, this is Guilmon's fight" Henry rushed over "Rika, where's Takato and Hadrian?" "I don't know where Hadrian is but Takato is up there" Terriermon looked up "Right in the line of fire".

They watched as Guilmon attacked, Devidramon swiped the attack away like it was nothing, Harry frowned as Devidramon flew into the sky, Takato pulled a card out and swiped it "Digi-Modify: Power Activate" Guilmon attacked again and Devidramon actually defended this time instead of swiping it away, Harry sighed when Takato started using different modify cards as Guilmon took more hits.

Rika frowned "Speed is useless here, does he even know what he is doing" no one answered as Harry transfigured his ninja costume into something more acceptable and summoned Kotemon "oh for goodness sake, he's his own worst enemy" she started rushing forwards, Henry rushed after Rika and Harry vanished before appearing near Takato on the bridge "Takato, Guilmon is innocent, he was set up by a nasty little Digimon, fix this".

The other two rushed over and Takato looked at Guilmon "Guilmon, I was wrong and I'm sorry, please get up, I don't want to lose you" Harry saw Calumon fly over and his head started to glow as Takato's Digivice activated "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon" the small playful Guilmon transformed into a large dinosaur Digimon with massive spikes on his back and white hair on his head, he pushed Devidramon back.

"Dragon Slash!" the attack missed Devidramon by an inch and Devidramon flew over and grabbed Growlmon "Going up" he flew him into the air before dropping him down, Growlmon stood up and waited until the last second before looking up "Pyro Blaster!" the beam of super-hot flames had everyone but Harry looking away as it torched Devidramon into data which was then absorbed by Growlmon.

Harry whistled as he looked over Guilmon "Damn Takato, the things you dream up, he's massive" the other tamers nodded in agreement as Growlmon looked over himself "Are you alright Takatomon?" Takato smiled "I'm fine Growlmon, let's find you somewhere to hide" after 2 hours of ridiculousness they hid him in the old tunnel, Harry looked at the others "He'll be fine, call me in the morning" they nodded and left, he patted Growlmon before leaving as well.

(A couple of days later)

Harry stood in his ninja suit and watched as Rika went through her day, his eyes narrowed as he saw it, the presence that was following her, he didn't even flinch when Renamon appeared near him "Who are you? And what do you want with Rika?" Harry raised a hand and pointed at Rika and Renamon looked, her eyes widened at the presence following her Tamer "A Digimon?" Harry nodded and vanished, Renamon frowned before vanishing as well.

(a few hours later)

Harry saw the Digital field form on top of the building, it looked like an ice sphere, he vanished before appearing nearby and changing into his actual clothes, he smiled when he saw Takato and Henry "Guys" they smiled "Hadrian" he nodded and they all rushed up through the building "This is it, does anyone have any bright ideas?" "Yea, let's not get creamed" they walked up and saw a frozen landscape "Its Rika".

They looked over and saw her in the hands of an ice Digimon "IceDevimon, a champion fallen angel Digimon" IceDevimon looked at them "And I thought you didn't have any friends" Takato growled "Let her go now" the two Digimon rushed over and got frozen, Takato and Henry rushed over to their partners, Harry nodded at Kotemon and the two vanished before appeared and smacking IceDevimon from two sides with bamboo swords, they then vanished again before attack again.

"You little pests" he swiped at them and they bounced off of his hand before jumping backwards, he looked at Rika "Embrace the future I offer you!" Rika looked away "Renamon" a hole was blown through the roof and Renamon came in through that hole, Harry smirked "Right on time" he then frowned as she was beaten down, Rika looked at her painfully, IceDevimon frowned "Why do you look at this pathetic creature like that?".

Rika glared at him "I look at her like that because Renamon's my friend" her Digivice activated "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" the kitsune looked at IceDevimon "You shall not harm Rika, Fox-Tail Inferno!" IceDevimon dodged her attacks and blast back as Takato and Henry broke the ice, Guilmon rushed forwards "Digi-Modify: Speed Activate!" Guilmon rushed forwards and caught Ice-Devimon's attack "Digi-Modify: Hyper Wing Activate!".

Wings grew on Guilmon's back and with the extra speed he slammed IceDevimon into the ceiling before flying back a bit "Pyro Sphere!" the attack caused IceDevimon to explode into data, Guilmon absorbed it and the data field vanished, Rika scowled "I hate them" Harry's eyes widened "No Rika" "I hate them all" she stormed off and Harry winced and sighed before looking to Kyubimon "You are welcome to stay at the manor until I can get through Rika's stubbornness" Kyubimon nodded and looked to where Rika had gone.

(The next day)

Harry's eyes locked onto the data field and they narrowed when it vanished without a Digimon emerging, he activated his data senses and scanned the area, he saw Terriermon and a strange anomaly, he vanished before appearing at the manor, he rushed upstairs and started typing on his computer, Lily came up and looked at him "What is it Harry?" "A Digital Field appeared in town but nothing came out of it, I felt a strange anomaly inside the field and now I'm curious, I want to know who his destroying Digimon, how and why".

(A few hours later)

Harry's eyes widened as he watched that anomaly from earlier get creamed by the Digimon that it had attempted to destroy, he closed the laptop and rushed out of the house with his Digivice, cards and jacket, he rushed through town until he saw the Digital Field,. He rushed into it once he saw Guilmon and Takato enter the Field, he frowned and landed near them and blinked at the large samurai Digimon.

Harry watched as the battle started, he sighed "go on Kotemon" Kotemon rushed forwards "Digi-Modify: Hyper Slash activate!" Kotemon's bamboo sword turned white and grew three sizes before he slammed it into Mushyamon's sword, knocking him backwards, Mushyamon looked at Kotemon "A worthy opponent but can your human battle or will he just hide behind you?" Harry growled "You want a fight Mushyamon?".

Harry jumped forwards and pulled out a one-handed sabre sword from his sheath, he parried a strike from Mushyamon who blinked "You are strong and skilled human, you fight with honour, we shall continue" Harry nodded "Agreed" the two continued to strike and parry as Henry rushed up to Kotemon, Takato and Guilmon "What is he doing?" Takato blinked "He's engaged in a sword fight" Mushyamon slipped and his sword started falling onto the little girl, his eyes widened as did Harry's.

"NO" Henry reacted "Digi-Modify: Hypersonic Activate!" Terriermon crashed into Mushyamon who was knocked back, he breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Terriermon "Thank you little one" Terriermon nodded "No problem" Mushyamon looked at Terriermon "Though now you are my opponent" Terriermon looked at Henry who nodded as his Digivice activated "Finish the job" Terriermon nodded.

"Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" Gargomon used his attacks but they meant nothing when Mushyamon spun his sword dissipating them, he jumped at Mushyamon who jumped at him, he slammed his gun into Mushyamon's face "Gargo Laser!" the attack blasted Mushyamon backwards, his sword went flying before slamming into the ground next to Harry who blinked at it Mushyamon smiled "You have fought with honour, take up my sword human and find those that tried to destroy me before…" he exploded into data that Gargomon absorbed.

Harry picked the sword out of the ground and held it with two hands, it shrunk down to his size and he recalled Kotemon before the group rushed away, never noticing the blonde man in sunglasses that had noticed them with a scowl, they rushed into the park and Harry sighed before looking at the sword "I wonder why it didn't shatter like Mushyamon did" they all looked at it curiously before Harry shrugged "I guess I'll see you guys later" they nodded and he rushed off home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ninja

**AN: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Digimon, I am just playing with their universes.**

* * *

(Potter Manor)

Harry smiled sheepishly at his family when they saw him walk into the house with the large samurai sword "Harry, where did you get that?" Harry grinned "A samurai Digimon that we were fighting, he gave this to me as he was dying and told me to hunt down those that had tried to destroy him in his honour" he looked around "Where is Renamon?" Lily blinked "She said she had to go and train" Harry nodded before looking at the sword "Can you put this on the mantlepiece, I'm going to train with a practice one first" Lily nodded.

(The next day)

Harry chuckled as he shook his head at Takato's words "Kotemon and I fit like two pieces of a puzzle, I rely on him and he relies on me, it is the essence of a partnership but Rika, Rika's not good with emotions, I'm not quite sure what it is but something made her build a wall around herself, I've been trying to break it…" he looked at the man in a suit who walked up to them "Are you Matsuki Takato?".

Takato blinked before nodding "Yea?" he looked at Henry "That must make you Wong Henry" "What about it?" and then his eyes fell on Harry "And you, the Infamous Hadrian Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter" Harry glared at him stoically "I don't see how that is any of your business Mr Suit and Tie" the man frowned before his face returned to a smile "You were hanging around the Shinjuku guard rail yesterday, weren't you?".

Harry tensed "Listen up suit and tie but my parents don't take well to stalkers, get the hell out of here before I have you arrested and put in a cell for the rest of your natural life" the man looked at him "And how will your parents react to you hanging around such dangerous beings?" Harry smirked "They already know, they've known since the beginning, scram" the man recoiled before frowning "Fine but find yourself a new hobby, this game you're playing is dangerous" he walked away.

"Takato!" the three tensed before Henry rushed after the man, Harry watched as Takato stumbled through a conversation with Jeri and snickered _'He is so obvious'_ he just chuckled "Come on Takato, as long as she can keep a secret, I don't see the harm" Takato looked at him before nodding, they walked to the park and up to Guilmon's hiding spot, Guilmon came out and shook hands with Jeri "Hi, I'm Guilmon" she shook the hand "I'm Jeri" Harry chuckled before looking up "I'm gonna go check on Henry" Takato nodded and Harry rushed off.

Harry watched as Renamon followed Impmon around for a while and chuckled as Impmon flustered, he frowned when he saw Mr Suit and Tie at Takato's family bakery, he dropped down "Keep it up Suit and Tie, you're just giving me reason to go after you" the man turned and looked at him in surprise, Harry glared at him "Move along" the man tensed before walking away, Harry walked into an alleyway and vanished, he saw the man walk back and check the alley before walking away.

Harry frowned when he saw Renamon clench her hand, she looked over and saw him in the ninja suit "You again?" Harry nodded before looking across town at the Digital Field, he looked at her and tilted his head, she nodded "Yes, I am going" Harry nodded and vanished, she did as well, she appeared in the Digital Field, Harry appeared and watched as Renamon fought the Digimon, he turned his head slightly as Henry and Takato rushed in with Guilmon and Terriermon.

Henry looked at him "Who are you?" Harry looked at him "Are you the one who gave that man our information?" Harry shook his head and looked at the battle again, Henry looked at it before turning with Takato as Rika turned up, Renamon knocked Harpymon out before looking at Rika and closing her eyes, Harpymon woke up and everyone gasped, Renamon looked at Harpymon as she attacked "Wind Seeker!".

Renamon went flying and Harry jumped in and onto Harpymon and started wrestling with her as Rika went for her cards only to realise that she didn't have them with her, Harpymon threw Harry through one of the bushes and went after Renamon as Rika found a sharp stick, she rushed over and stabbed Harpymon in the back with it, Harpymon turned and swiped at Rika only for Harry to collide with Harpymon.

He placed a hand over his side as blood leaked from it, he looked at Rika and then at Renamon before back at Rika before gesturing to Renamon before looking at Harpymon, he threw several kunai at the Digimon who dodged each one before attacking him, he jumped away from the Digimon before taking a wing to the chest as he was thrown through another bush "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon".

The kitsune Digimon looked at Harpymon who had been heading for the bushes "Fox-Tail Inferno!" the will-o-wisps shot forth and consumed the Digimon in flame before she exploded into data that flowed into the sky, Rika looked at Kyubimon "You're not loading her data?" "No" "Why not?" "Because I don't need it anymore" Rika looked confused "I don't understand" Kyubimon turned to her "I don't need an opponent's data because I have you".

Rika blushed slightly "Because of me?" Kyubimon nodded "Rika, you just saved my life" Rika looked away "Why did you do it?" "Someone had to do it, that other guy couldn't handle it alone and you saved my life once" "So you were just repaying a debt?" Rika shook her head "No, that's not what I meant, we're partners" "And that's what partners do? Protect each other?" "Something like that, oh my gods, that guy who tried to fight Harpymon".

They all turned and rushed over to the bush, Harry climbed out of it, his suit had a few tears in it but none on the cowl he was wearing, he looked at them and went to vanish only to groan and place a hand over his bleeding side, he lifted his hand and saw the blood and winced, he looked at them all before nodding and vanishing, Rika frowned "Who was that guy?" Renamon shook her head "I do not know but he has been watching over us for a while now, helping, pointing me in the right direction, he pointed out the Digimon presence near you the day IceDevimon attacked".

(A few days later)

Harry smiled from behind his cowl as Takato and Guilmon laughed, he frowned as he heard a helicopter and vanished before appearing in front of Takato and Guilmon, a Katana in his hands and his saw men rush into the area and tranque the Digimon, he saw the blonde walk in and nod at the men who were loading up the Digimon, he glared at them before looking at Harry in confusion, as soon as they left Harry looked at Takato and Guilmon before vanishing.

(Shinjuku-A few hours later)

Harry frowned as he saw one of the buildings light up, his eyes narrowed as he felt a slight pull to it, he looked around and saw the blonde stood on a bridge, he glared at him before looking at the light again, he then watched as Digimon started to flew up into it against their will only to be destroyed, his eyes narrowed and he jumped down and onto the bridge, he saw Guilmon start to react and glared at the blonde before pulling his sword out and holding it to his throat.

The man looked at the ninja in front on his "What are you? Why do you care for the abominations of data?" Harry's eyes narrowed as his voice modulator activated "I am a guardian of the Digimon, if it wasn't for the child behind me, I'd cut you down where you stand for your crimes against them and their world" he looked up suddenly and the blonde did as well as a blue light shone through the red hole in the sky.

The hole exploded causing a massive rift in the sky, a massive Digital Field consumed the entire building from where the light was emanating, Harry looked at Takato and Guilmon and pointed at the building, Takato nodded and rushed off with Guilmon, Harry glared at the man "Think about what you almost caused here next time you have a 'brilliant' idea, maybe you'll rethink it" before he vanished leaving the distraught man.

Harry appeared in front of the building and spell his clothes into something else and brought out Kotemon as Takato rushed around the corner, Renamon appeared and rushed up the building as Rika and Henry appeared, Rika started scanning, it came into view but she wasn't getting any data, Takato handed her a card "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" the two Digimon circled each other before Kyubimon attacked "Dragon Wheel!" the Tiger Digimon roared before its tail split like a nunchuck.

It smacked her once and she went flying off the building before De-Digivolving back into Renamon and falling, Terriermon rushed off "That Tiger's toast" "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" Gargomon jumped onto the roof as Renamon fell, Harry jumped into the air and caught her before landing and placing her besides Rika, Rika placed a hand on her "Renamon are you?".

"So…Strong, Ultimate…possibly even…Mega" "Don't try and talk" Harry looked up as Gargomon started firing, this continued as the saw the massive tiger with wings jump across the gap between the buildings before circling around, he jumped and slammed his tail into Gargomon who went flying off of the building and De-Digivolved, Harry scowled "Okay, I've had enough, it's our turn Kotemon" Kotemon nodded and rushed up to the building.

"Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" the giant lizard quickly scaled the building and Harry caught Terriermon before handing him to Henry, Harry connected with his Digimon and watched as he looked at the massive tiger, he watched it circle "Lizard Dance!" the tiger quickly avoided the attack before attempting to slam its tail into Dinohyumon, Dinohyumon turned and his sword took the hit, he was pushed to the edge of the building.

He jumped back at the tiger "Dino Slash!" he slashed down on the tigers side and it roared before swiping him away with its tail, Dinohyumon flew off the side of the building and returned to Kotemon, Harry quickly caught him as he came towards the ground, Guilmon growled "That's it, I've had enough" he rushed past the others and ran up the inside of the building until he reached the roof "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon".

Terriermon whispered to Henry "We might have a chance, he always circles around before he attacks" Takato watched the battle through his Digivice until the time was right "Now Growlmon, do it!" Growlmon turned and attacked "Dragon Slash!" his attack went right along the middle of the tiger who turned and growled "Pyro Blaster!" the tiger took the attack to the face before biting down on Growlmon's arm.

Takato grabbed his arm, he dropped his Digivice and held his arm, he collapsed from the pain and Harry checked him over "This isn't possible" the others looked at him "What do you mean? What's happening?" Harry gulped "He's achieved the next level of the bond between Tamers and Digimon but I don't know how, he can actually feel what Growlmon is feeling, he can enhance Growlmon with his emotions but if Growlmon is hurt".

Takato woke up and looked up to see helicopter firing at the Digimon "It'll take something a lot stronger than that" "Brilliant Einstein, what do you suggest, even Growlmon and Dinohyumon crumpled" Takato sat up "I'm not through yet" they looked at him in shock "we haven't finished yet, Growlmon is still willing to fight and as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be there by his side" he picked up his Digivice.

He placed his other hand on one of the cards and it glowed and changed into a blue card "It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place, are you guys ready? Cause we're going to do this even if you're not" "He's got the card" "Okay, I'm with ya" Harry nodded "You've got my support" Takato stood up "That's more like it, this battle has only just begun" he swiped the blue card.

"Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate" Calumon started glowing as Growlmon also started to glow "Growlmon…Digivolves to…WarGrowlmon" he had armour plating on his upper torso and arms, he had massive blades on his arms and two rocket propulsors on his back, on the front of his chest were two small cannons ready to fire, he also had a metal face mask, the tiger started smacking him continuously and Takato reacted to every hit.

Henry looked at him worriedly "Are you alright?" "You don't look so good" Takato stood up again "I feel every hit, okay that is enough" he took a step forwards and WarGrowlmon did the same, they both grabbed as the tail flew at WarGrowlmon and he caught it "As your Tamer, I say finish it" WarGrowlmon yanked on the tail and the tiger flew forwards, both Tamer and Digimon shouted as the attack fired from WarGrowlmon's chest "Atomic Blaster!".

Harry looked between WarGrowlmon and Takato in shock as the tiger Digimon disintegrated "They're in perfect sync, this is insane, their bond is incredible" WarGrowlmon came down and Harry chuckled "Okay, now how are we going to hide him?" they all laughed at that as they climbed onto WarGrowlmon and he flew them away, Rika looked at Harry "You never did say how you knew this stuff" Harry nodded "I didn't but let's just say, that Tiger is just the beginning".


	8. Chapter 8: Harry's Truth

**AN: I own nothing in this story, not he Harry Potter content nor the Digimon contentt.**

* * *

(Potter Manor)

Harry and Kotemon parried and struck at each other as they thought on recent battles "Something is coming but what?" "That's what we'd like to know" Harry and Kotemon both spun with their Bamboo swords levelled only to see Rika, Henry and Takato, Harry smiled "Hey you three, what you doing here?" he placed the bamboo sword to the side and nodded at Kotemon, they looked at him "We came to see how you knew what you knew".

Harry chuckled as he sat down "Dobby, can you get me and my guests some refreshments?" "Will do Master Harry" Harry smiled before grinning at the other Tamers as Sirius, James, Remus, holding Teddy, and Lily snuck into the room "I figured that this might be coming" Takato blinked "You did?" Harry snorted "Of course I did, Rika is a suspicious person by nature, Henry is very curious and even you would have put two and two together and realised that something wasn't right".

Harry chuckled "The fact that I was always first on the scene to the Fields that I went to probably didn't help me much, then my knowledge of Digimon and our bonds with them" he shrugged "I was always going to get caught so I figured "Why not do as much as I can first" Rika nodded "So, what are you then?" Harry sighed "I'm…not unlike them in a way" he pointed at the Digimon "I'm part Digital, part human, it allows me to know when Data Fields appear".

Renamon's eyes widened "You're him, the ninja, the one who can sense us, sense Digimon" all of their eyes widened before they looked at Harry who sighed and nodded "I am, it was easier being a ninja then having to tell you all that I can fight Digimon without the use of my partner on the occasion, some, like Harpymon, were too much for me to fight alone" Henry frowned "You are more powerful than any human I have met, is that part of the Digital being?".

Harry sighed "No…although Digital beings are stronger they can't match the level I have obtained, I've been hiding my other abilities, if I had used them, Harpymon's attacks wouldn't have even broken the skin and Gargomon would have bruised my ribs not broken them but I had to play the role of a normal human" he lifted his sleeve and they watched as it changed and scales seemed to form just under the skin layer.

He held it out to Kotemon who picked up one of his actual swords and slammed it down on the arm, the others cried out in alarm only to stop when the sword snapped and broke off of the scaled skin, Harry nodded his thanks before looking at the Tamers "That is just one of my abilities, if you earn my trust completely, you'll be allowed to know them all" Lily coughed and everyone turned to her "Harry, I thought you might want to know, your Cousin arrived not long after I let your friends in".

Harry blinked before smiling "Please, bring her" Lily nodded and walked out of the room before coming back in with a blonde girl with blue eyes, she wore a black and white dress and had a small smile on her face and a dreamy expression, Harry grinned "Cath, so nice of you to come, how have you been?" Catharine smiled that Luna smile and hugged him "Ez nice to see you as well, 'Arry" she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Henry for a moment before she looked at the Digimon.

She mock frowned at Harry "Why didn't you tell me that we were 'aving a Digi party?" she pulled her Digivice out "I would 'ave come in earlier" Harry laughed as she held out her Digivice and data flowed from it before forming into a plant Digimon "'Arry, meet Floramon, my Digimon partner" Harry smiled at the little Digimon "Hello Floramon, welcome to Potter Manor, you are welcome to stay and mingle with the others".

Floramon smiled "Thank you, Sir Hadrian, Lady Catharine speaks very highly of you" Harry chuckled before waving to his friends "Cath, meet my friends and fellow Tamers, that first one is Takato Matsuki and his partner is the red Dinosaur, Guilmon" they both waved "The next one is Henry Wong and his partner Digimon is the rabbit, Terriermon" Henry just blinked until Terriermon bashed him slightly, he smiled and nodded.

Harry chuckled before turning to the last one "And this is Rika Nonaka and her partner Digimon is the fox, Renamon" Renamon and Rika nodded at her, Catharine smiled and bowed "Good morning, I am Catharine Deneuve, 'Arry's Cousin from France" Harry smiled "So, Cath, why are you here?" Cath shrugged "I figured with all of ze news about mysterious activities 'appening in Shinjuku and knowing you, I needed to be 'ere to drag your backside out of ze fire" Harry pouted at her.

(The next day)

Harry frowned as he rushed over to the park with Catharine, he saw Takato playing with a bunch of kids and Guilmon, Harry realised that they were his classmates, he brought out Kotemon as Catharine brought out Floramon "Takato!" Takato looked over at them "Hey Harry, Catharine, what's up?" Harry pointed down "Trouble, in the subway" Guilmon started sniffing the ground and looked up "Takatomon, I can smell a Digimon".

The others wanted to go but Takato cut them off by telling them they couldn't because they could die, he pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Digmon's Drill activate!" Guilmon's hands turned into drills and he started drilling down, Kazu gave Takato a card as the three Tamers followed Guilmon down the hole with their two other Digimon partners, the other children watched on as Kenta spoke "I didn't know that Hadrian was a Tamer" Kazu shrugged "Me neither".

(The Subway)

Takato and Guilmon fell through the hole they were digging and bounced off of the new Digimon's head before landing in front of Rika "Sorry we're late" Harry and Catharine jumped down and rolled before landing in a crouch with their Digimon on their shoulders "Well, look who decided to show up?" Harry pointed at Takato and Guilmon "We had to find them" he grinned "Do you know how hard it is to find a red dinosaur in this city?" Catharine smiled.

Harry turned and froze at the sight of the new Digimon, his eyes narrowed as he let out a growl "Basilisk!" Catharine looked at it before sighing and looking at Takato "Give that card that Kazu gave to you to 'Arry, 'e'll need it, this is his fight, trust me" Takato nodded and tossed the card at Harry who caught it, he growled "Back me up guys and girls" they nodded as Harry, Cath and Takato slashed a card in unison "Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!".

"Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon" "Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" Harry slashed the card "Digi Modify: Power Activate!" Gargomon rushed forwards and punched the snake "Gargo Laser!" Kyubimon lifted her tails "Fox-Tail Inferno!" the flames hit the snake who wince slightly "Pyro Blaster!" the attack hit it full on and it flinched back, Kiwimon jumped forwards "Pummel Peck!" tiny versions of it were shot out of its beak and exploded on contact with the serpent Digimon.

Dinohyumon rushed forwards and jumped into the air "Dino Slash!" the sliced right down the Digimon and it collapsed down to the ground, it chuckled wheezily "He's still laughing at us, who are you?" "I am one of the 12 Deva Digimon of the Sovereign" "You mean there are ten more of you?" the Digimon laughed "You shall be crushed, the other Deva will defeat you, prepare to be conquered" he exploded into data that vanished.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead "Sorry about that, I lost my temper" they smiled at him "it's alright, though we'll want to know why at some point" Harry smiled and nodded "it's a deal" Takato grinned sheepishly "So, shall we take the elevator up?" he pointed at the hole in the ceiling and Rika sighed "Really subtle there, Goggle Head" Harry chuckled as they all jumped up the hole and out into the open where the other students were waiting.

(A couple of days later)

Harry smiled as they were getting onto the bus for the camping trip, he got a few strange looks for Kotemon, he just shrugged "My family is a bit martial arts crazy so they wanted me to get a stuffed toy that was martial arts based" the teachers nodded and he sat down with the others, hiding Guilmon from the teachers, as soon as the teachers had fallen asleep, Guilmon got up and Terriermon, Calumon and Kotemon stopped pretending to be toys.

(A couple of hours later)

Harry finished putting up his tent and grinned at the others before rushing off after Takato and Henry, he smiled when he saw them and landed besides them "Hey guys" they grinned "Hey Harry, you finished already?" Harry nodded "it'll be for us and the Digimon, it's big enough, my excuse is my rich family" Takato chuckled "well, if it works it works" Harry and Henry's Digivices activated as Harry heard a screech.

"Uh-oh" "What?" "There's a Digimon nearby" Takato looked at them before looking at the Digimon, Harry held up his hand "Wait" Takato looked at them "Why?" "From the signal, the Digimon looks small" Henry turned to the four Digimon who were doing a weird tower with their bodies on the bridge "And you really don't want to break up that happy little totem pole, do you?" the four Digimon were laughing.

Henry looked at Takato "I think we can investigate this new Digimon without their help, what do you think?" Takato and Harry nodded "yeah, good idea" Harry gave a small smile and a nod before looking back at the Digimon as Guilmon started talking "Oh the blood is rushing to my head, I'm starting to get dizzy" "Aren't you always dizzy?" "yeah, what's your point?" they started laughing again with the Tamers joining in.

(A few hours later)

Harry, Henry and Takato slipped away from the camp and went out to search for their Digimon partners who had been wandering given that they couldn't stay at the camp, thy continued running until they found them on a cliffside looking over the city "Pretty" "Wow, look" "When do we get to eat?" "is that all you're able to think about? Look at how pretty the lights are" Guilmon and Calumon responded in unison "Yeah but when do we get to eat?".

Henry smiled "oh well, I guess no amount of happiness comes between a Digimon and his stomach" Takato looked at him "Hey, let's take a look around" Henry and Harry nodded before Harry's eyes shot towards the treeline as they heard the same screech from before, his eyes locked onto a Digimon that he hadn't seen before "Let's go" he rushed into the forest and the teens followed him, he pointed it out and the two teens gasped "What is that thing?".

"Well it's not the first robin of spring" "I hope it's friendly" "My too but they never seem to be" Takato blinked "man for a small Digimon, that thing sure looks menacing, like some freaked out vulture" Takato looked at the other two "So what should we do? If Guilmon and the others sense this thing there's going to be a fight" Henry frowned "Let's get out of here" Harry shot it one more look before nodding, they rushed back to the Digimon.

(The next morning)

Harry smiled as the four Digimon jumped into the water, he then frowned when he felt something off with the area, he shook it off when Impmon appeared, Guilmon and the others dragged Impmon into playing with them and Harry chuckled though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, the Digimon continued to play until Terriermon shouted out "Careful you guys, there's a Digimon over there".

The three turned and saw a massive version of the Digimon from last night, Harry frowned _'That is the last time I ignore my instincts'_ "it's that Digimon from last night" "How did it get so big?" "The Deva~" they all blinked and looked up to see an owl with red eyes, Harry scanned it and blinked before frowning "The Digimon is controlling it" "The Deva that drinks from the light of man and expands himself and looks like a right big chicken".

"Drinks from the light of man?" "A right big chicken?" Takato quickly scanned it "it's called Sinduramon, it's a Deva Beast Digimon" "yes, the great and mighty chicken of vengeance that shall rule all of us" "Chicken of vengeance? Is that like Kung Pow Chicken?" "Why would you want to be ruled by a digital chicken?" "Because he is the Deva" "Well, can't argue with that I guess" Sinduramon took into the skies and all of the Digimon bar Calumon and Impmon followed him.

"Wait you guys" "You're on vacation" Impmon sighed as Calumon whimpered "Just my luck, a chicken ruins my fun" Harry walked over and picked the two of them up, he placed Impmon on his shoulder and gave Calumon to Henry "let's go back to camp quickly" they nodded and set off, Harry looked at Impmon "So, I know you have a human partner" Impmon froze "Why'd you abandon them?" Impmon frowned "They were selfish always trying to set me against one or the other" Harry nodded as they set off.

(Not long after)

They climbed off of the bus and rushed over to the dam "Guilmon" "Terriermon" "Kotemon" "We're here" "Bout time you showed up" the three Tamers slashed their cards in unison "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" the three champions stared down the Deva, Gargomon blasted at him but it did nothing, Growlmon caught him in mid-air and Dinohyumon kicked him aside.

He blasted them with lightning before they recovered and Growlmon grabbed him again, Gargomon jumped up and smacked him away "Pyro Blaster!" the attack hit Sinduramon and Dinohyumon jumped into the air above the Deva "Dino Slash!" the slashed the Deva into the water, the electricity inside the Deva's body caused him to explode into data which dispersed, Harry nodded "Another victory for us".


	9. Chapter 9: A Trip

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Digimon or anything concerning the Royal Family of England.**

* * *

(A plane to England-a few days later)

Cath looked at Harry who was looking out of the window "Why am I 'ere again?" Harry raised an eyebrow "I don't know, you told me you had to come, you didn't say why and I've learnt to just trust your judgement by now which is why I also brought Kotemon and my Inheritance Sheet" Cath nodded with a frowned "Damn, sometime I hate these abilities" Harry nodded "I know what you mean".

(England-Windsor Castle)

Harry walked up to the gate and held up the Duke of Windsor Medal "Come in sir" Harry nodded as he and Catharine entered the grounds, they walked through until they came up to the building, Harry knocked and an old man in a smart suit opened it "Ah the young Duke and…?" Harry smiled "my aid and Cousin, the Lady Catharine Deneuve, an Heiress of House Potter" the man nodded "Come in, her majesty is expecting you".

Harry and Cath followed the man through the building before they came up to a set of double doors, the man turned to them "I shall go in and announce your arrival" they nodded and the man slipped into the room, they waited for a few moment before hearing him speak "Introducing the Duke of Windsor, Hadrian Potter and his Aid and Cousin, the Lady Catharine Deneuve" Harry pushed open the doors and he and Cath walked inside.

They ignored the whispers about their age as they continued to walk until they were stood a few meters from the throne and the Queen, they kneeled perfectly and placed a hand over their hearts and bowed their heads "Your Majesty" everyone was stunned into silence at the fact that these children could do that so perfectly, the Queen chuckled "Rise Sir Hadrian, it has been a while since we have seen you, then again, the last time we saw you, you were 18 years old and there was a Ministry of Magic, can you explain this to us?".

Harry blinked for a moment before smiling "hello again, Grandma Elizabeth, I'll do my best but I think you know my companion as well, even if she doesn't go under that name or look in the world" the Queen raised an eyebrow "Oh?" Harry smirked "May I introduce, the Lady Luna Lovegood" the Queen blinked before looking at Catharine "hello again, Dame Lovegood, I didn't recognise you" Catharine smiled dreamily "'Ello your Majesty".

Harry rubbed his head "As for our situation, well that is quite a tale, it started when I was murdered by Ronald and Ginerva Weasley" the Queen scowled "If we were still in that world we'd remove their titles and sentence them to death" Harry nodded "I met with the entity Death who, you could say, was not very pleased with the actions of my former friends, she gave me some options on what I could do and I chose this world, she sent me here".

"I woke up in Potter Manor in the Shinjuku District of Japan, Dobby, my old house elf was now a butler and my parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were alive and there in the manor with me, along with Remus' son, Theodore Lupin" he rubbed his chin "They had me take four potions because my body hadn't been changed since I was moved from the other world, the first was a Cleansing Potion to remove any potions from my bloodstream".

"The second was a potion that fixed Malnutrition and abuse, the third was a Block Removal Potion and the fourth was the Animagus Revealing potion, my magic is free, all of my abilities are unblocked, my bloodstream is clean of any control or love potions and my body has been fixed, now, onto the reason that I chose this world" he and Cath pulled out their Digivices and held them out, Data flowed from them and formed into Kotemon and Floramon.

"These are our Digimon partners, in this world there is a world hidden alongside ours called the Digital World, where Digimon come from, children can bond with Digimon to become Digimon Tamers, Catharine and I are members of a Tamer Team in Shinjuku" the Queen nodded "And what can these…Digimon do?" Harry smiled "I'm glad you asked" he pulled out a card "This is a modify card, Tamers use them to enhance their Digimon partners".

He slashed the card "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" Kotemon was encased in a data egg "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" the egg shattered revealing Dinohyumon, the humans in the room gasped and the Queen stared at it with wide eyes "Oh my" Harry smiled "Don't worry, your majesty, he is friendly, this is Kotemon's evolved form, Dinohyumon" he nodded at Dinohyumon who De-Digivolved back to Kotemon.

Harry grinned "Digimon can do a lot of things but with a Tamer, their potential is nearly unlimited but again, a Tamer has to be a child or Teenager, children are better for it though because they have the imagination for it, one of my friends imagined his Digimon partner into existence" the Queen nodded "We see, but how did we get here?" Harry smiled "it is likely that because we knew each other, Death decided that I needed a few more friendly faces in this world, that is why Cath was reborn here".

The Queen nodded but frowned "Sir Hadrian, why would death care?" Harry winced before holding onto his left sleeve "Your Majesty, have you heard of the Legend of the Deathly Hallows?" the Queen frowned "Isn't that the legend behind the tale of the Peverell brothers? The one written by Beedle the Bard?" Harry nodded "yes your Majesty" he turned his wrist over and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Mark of the Deathly Hallows.

The Queen looked at it "The Master of Death, the final piece of the legend" Harry nodded "I became Death's Master, she sent me here and sent me my family and my friends that had died" he looked at Catharine before looking back at the Queen "I'm not sure when some of them died but they were dead, bar my Godson who was brought to this world for me and his father" the Queen nodded "you have given us a lot to think about, Sir Hadrian".

She smiled slightly "You and Dame Catharine shall be given your titles back, in secret though if you need them, do not hesitate to use them" Harry nodded "Thank you, your majesty, there is one other though, we haven't found him yet but he is in the world in a new body like Catharine" the Queen raise an eyebrow "Oh?" Harry smiled "My Brother, Neville Longbottom" the Queen nodded "Yes, I remember Sir Neville, you are saying he is somewhere in the world too?".

Harry nodded "That is what my Inheritance Sheet says Ma'am" the Queen nodded "Have you brought it with you?" Harry nodded and handed her the sheet, she read over it and nodded "Ryo Akiyama" Harry nodded and she handed him the sheet back "It seems you and I have a lot to discuss, Sir Hadrian" Harry nodded "it seems so Your Majesty" the Queen nodded "Then we shall continue tomorrow, Sebastian will lead you to your rooms".

(Shinjuku-a couple of days later)

Harry frowned as they got into Shinjuku, his Digivice started going off, he and Catharine looked at each other before nodding, they quickly started rushing through the back alleys, spelling their luggage to shrink, they slipped it into their pockets before rushing off, they saw the massive horse on the bridge and rushed over to see Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Henry and Rika "Hey Guys!" they turned "Harry" "Catharine" "You're back" Harry and Cath grinned as Kotemon and Floramon formed besides them.

They looked at the giant horse "Who's the mule?" "Indramon, he's a Deva" Harry nodded "Right then, Digivolving time" they all swiped their Digivices "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" "Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon".

Catharine moved backwards and swiped the fake blue card from Kazu before walking forwards _'We might just need this'_ Indramon looked at them as they rushed forwards, Harry saw Calumon laying limply in Jeri's arms and frowned before looking towards the skies as two choppers flew overhead "The army, great" Gargomon jumped up and started blasting at Indramon "Gargo Laser!" it didn't even faze the Deva.

Kyubimon jumped and started spinning "Dragon Wheel!" she set alight and the flaming dragon shot forth but it also didn't faze the Deva who looked rather unimpressed, Growlmon stepped forwards "Pyro Blaster!" the attack hit but still didn't do anything, Kiwimon jumped up "Pummel Peck!" the mini Kiwimons didn't do anything when they exploded, Dinohyumon jumped up "Dino Slash!" the attack didn't even scratch Indramon's skin.

"Your efforts are futile" he started moving forwards and Henry pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Power Activate!" Gargomon jumped up and started shooting Indramon in the face, it still didn't do anything, Indramon swiped him down, the giant horn on Indramon's back flew into the air before settling itself in front of his face, he placed his two hooves on it and blew into it "Horn of Desolation!".

Harry quickly swiped a card as Dinohyumon jumped in front of Gargomon "Digi-Modify: Deflection Blade activate!" Dinohyumon started spinning his sword as the attack hit it, he continued spinning it even as he was pushed backwards, the attack ended and the others rushed forwards, Takato pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Strength Activate!" "Pyro Blaster!" Rika pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Hyperspeed activate!" "Dragon Wheel!" the two attacks merged and crashed into another attack from Indramon.

Cath pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Rejuvenation activate!" the entire team glowed green before breathing a sigh of relief before gasping as each of the Digimon were swiped away by Indramon "You are persist, an admirable quality" "We're just getting started, right guy?" "You said it Gargomon" Indramon seemed to smile "We can continue fighting if you wish but you are no match for me, feel the power of the Horn of Desolation!" the beam crashed into the area and exploded.

Harry blinked as the army started firing at Indramon who stopped and looked at them, Takato went for another card "Now's our chance" "We can't, it's not working" "Maybe Rika's right, let's see if the military can handle this one" Cath shook her head "They can't" Harry nodded "They don't have the power to defeat a Digimon, let alone a Deva, this is up to us" the horn started aiming itself at the choppers and Growlmon and Dinohyumon attacked it, giving the choppers time to escape.

The five Digimon rushed forwards even as Indramon tried to reason with them, he sighed "Very well, then you shall be destroyed along with them" a laser blasted them back causing everyone to look away, they looked back and they couldn't see the Digimon, Indramon swiped his arm and the rubble and the five Digimon were thrown backwards, Takato lost his grip on his cards as Growlmon hit the ground.

Kazu, Kenta and Jeri rushed over with cards "Hey try this one" "I've got a couple too" Takato took the card from Kenta "Oh thanks, guys, look" another blast came from the horn "Digi-Modify: Power Activate!" "Gargo Laser!" "Digi-Modify: Hyperspeed Activate!" "Dragon Wheel!" "Digi-Modify: Energy Activate!" "Pyro Blaster!" the three attacks still did nothing to Indramon, Kazu looked through his pockets "Where is my blue card?".

Catharine smiled before looking at Harry "Harry, catch" she tossed the blue card and everyone looked at her in shock, Harry caught it and looked at Calumon who nodded as the red triangle started to glow, he smirked and slashed the card "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" light shone from Calumon's head as Dinohyumon glowed "Dinohyumon…Digivolves to…Knightmon" the large knight Digimon stood and raised its sword.

Harry growled as Indramon hummed in thought "So a human was able to give you the power to reach my level?" Knightmon raised his sword "Berserk Sword!" he started rapidly slashing his great sword and cut through the horn as Indramon tried to use it again, he started slashing at Indramon who roared in denial as his exploded into data and it dispersed, Knightmon De-Digivolved back into Kotemon and the group rushed away.

* * *

**AN: I apologise if I offended anyone, I do not know how the Queen speaks to her Dukes and Knighted members.**


	10. Chapter 10: Belief in Digimon

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter nor Digimon.**

* * *

(Shinjuku District-A Couple of days later)

Harry sat with the others "So, whilst me and Cath were away in England, you faced two more of the Devas and Impmon vanished after his fight with Indramon and you're not sure if he's alive or not? Also both Rika and Henry have achieved Ultimate Level now, is that about right?" they nodded and Takato grinned "and now you have too, Knightmon, awesome" Harry shrugged and Cath giggled "It's so you" Harry glared at her and she laughed.

(Sometime later that day)

Catharine blinked as she saw a large, muscular, bipedaled lion with a sword being chased by Jeri with Takato on a payphone, she walked over "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Takato looked at her "Jeri thinks that she is a Tamer and that Leomon is her partner" Catharine blinked before turning as Jeri rushed back being chased by a small mouse cyborg Digimon "He's been chasing me all day, help!" Catharine pulled out her Digivice and Floramon appeared "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!".

Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon" Leomon jumped out of the bushes and landed next to Kiwimon "Let us destroy this thing" Kiwimon nodded as Takato activated his Digivice to scan it "it's called Kumbhiramon, it's a Deva Digimon, its Digi-Clone attack makes it six times as difficult to beat, Digi-Clone?" Kumbhiramon smirked "Digi-Clone" there were now six of it, Kiwimon blinked "You take the three on the right, I'll take the three on the left?".

Leomon nodded as they jumped into battle with the mouse Deva, Jeri tried to use Modify cards on Leomon through Takato's Digivice but it didn't work, she fell to her knees as tears fell, Leomon noticed and growled, Catharine noticed as well and grabbed a card out of her pocket, she noticed its blue colour and smirked "this is for you Jeri, Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" "Kiwimon…Digivolves to…Blossomon".

The large plant Digimon looked at the mice Digimon "Spiral Flower!" several shuriken like plants flew from her vine mouths and hit each of them Deva Clones, Leomon attacked "Fist of the Beast King!" the attack sent them all flying into the air, all of the clones disappeared and Leomon slashed the actually one causing it to explode into data, he landed "My work here is done" he turned and looked at Jeri "I should go before her tears make me stay, goodbye Jeri" he walked off into the distance.

(A couple of days later)

Rika was showing Jeri how to play the Digimon card game when Henry rushed into the hide-out with a Chinese horoscope, he pointed out each of the animals "The Devas" everyone rushed over "The Tiger, Mihiramon, the snake, Sandiramon, the rooster, Sinduramon, the sheep, Pajiramon, the ox, Vajramon, the horse, Indramon, the rat, Kumbhiramon" Rika nodded "So, we still have to face a Dragon, a Monkey, a Dog, a Rabbit and a Pig".

"There's still five of those things? How are you guys going to beat them all?" "yeah, it's a shame we all don't have Digimon that can fight, Okay, I'm heading off" Kenta looked at the shadows and frowned "Something's not quite right" Harry looked at the shadows and saw an extra one, he looked over and saw that weird kid that gave him bad vibes, his eyes narrowed at him, he laughed and jumped away before rushing off, Jeri and a few of them followed him.

Guilmon growled "There's a Digimon nearby" the tamers looked at him before following their Digimon, they ended up at a small area with some trees inside of the town "Well, where is it?" "Just give it a second, will ya?" the entire area filled with mist as the Digital Field appeared "It's gonna be big" "How can you tell?" "We're looking up aren't we?" a Digimon faded into view, it was massive, a big as a small house "Is that a mountain?" "No, that is one really big pig".

Henry scanned it "It's a Digimon, Deva class, it's called Vikaralamon" "Check out the sky" "What are those sparkles?" "Maybe some kind of Digital energy, it looks like the kind of vents that Growlmon let out when he turned back into Guilmon the first time" the giant pig turned to the side and started moving, as it went the sky started tearing open showing a data field, Harry's eyes widened "It's a Digital gate, a massive one, powered by Vikaralamon".

"Well at least it won't be hard to spot" Kazu smirked "And I thought Takato needed a haircut" "Hey, I've been trying to have one for weeks, we've been busy" "With hair like that, that thing would make one heck of a street sweeper" "Yeah great, the streets would be clean but all the buildings would be knocked down" Harry snorted "let's go" they nodded "Right" "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon".

"Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" "Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" the five Digimon started chasing after the pig attacking it with everything they had but it didn't even flinch at their attacks as the Tamers continued trying to catch up with them, the pig continued its trail of destruction through the Shinjuku district.

Harry blinked as he saw choppers up above, he quickly switched his phone to their frequencies as they continued running "Target acquired, it's a giant pig!" "Sir, we haven't gone over our giant pig manoeuvres" "Do we even have giant pig manoeuvres?" Harry and the others snorted as they continued rushing through the debris that the pig was leaving behind "All pilots roast that pig" "That reminds me, I'm having a barbeque this weekend and…".

"Damn it just blast the target" Harry chuckled "I like that guy, the one about the barbeque" the others nodded as the army fired on the pig, it did nothing, the five Digimon continued blasting at it "Gargo Laser!" "Dragon Wheel!" "Pyro Blaster!" "Pummel Peck!" "Lizard Dance!" but still it did nothing but bounce off the hair of the giant boar "he didn't even flinch, our attacks do nothing" "We're in trouble now".

Growlmon and Dinohyumon jumped onto its back and continuously started snacking it with their blades and bladed arms as Gargomon attacked it from the right, Kiwimon attacked it from the left and Kyubimon attacked it from behind "It's not even slowing down" Vikaralamon broke through a bridge as he continued on his path, the kids finally caught up and Gargomon looked at them "It's no use, nothings working, not even insults".

"There's got to be something" Kyubimon looked at her Tamer "Maybe if we could Digivolve again" "But we need blue cards and they don't just grow on trees" Takato looked at the ruins "And everyone is depending on us to save what's left of the city, we're there last hope" the Tamers all looked distant "I bet she's worried about me or yelling about me" Henry looked down "we've got to prove we care, she probably thinks I hate her".

Rika looked down "I guess…she really does care" Harry and Cath looked at each other "For all those we've fought for" Cath nodded "And for all those we've lost and still have" Harry nodded, Takato looked at the pig "I wish I had some kind of idea of what to do" Henry blinked "Actually, wishing is not a bad idea" Henry lifted a card "I want to protect my Sister" the card glowed before changing into a blue card.

Rika raised a card "I want to protect my family" the card glowed and changed into a blue card, Takato raised a card "I want to protect the whole city" the card glowed before changing into a blue card, Harry and Catharine raised a card each and spoke in unison "We want to protect both worlds" the cards glowed before changing to blue cards "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" "Growlmon…Digivolves to…WarGrowlmon".

"Gargomon…Digivolves to…Rapidmon" "Kyubimon…Digivolves to…Taomon" "Kiwimon…Digivolves to…Blossomon" "Dinohyumon…Digivolves to…Knightmon" the five rushed over and landed in front of the pig Deva who stopped and looked at them, "Rapid Fire!" two rabbit missiles flew from his hand and hit the pig "Bad move, Boar Bog!" a black ooze emitted from his mouth and caught Rapidmon in place.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon's attack tore through the ooze and freed Rapidmon, the pig Deva looked at WarGrowlmon and Knightmon "Boar Bog!" "Radiation Blades!" "Berserk Sword!" the two cut through the attack and into the pig Deva, WarGrowlmon shot at him only to be caught by his next attack "Fusion Ball!" it landed on WarGrowlmon and trapped him, Blossomon attacked "time for a haircut, Spiral Flower!" the tiny shuriken plants cut into the hair but not much else.

Vikaralamon looked at Rapidmon, Taomon and Blossomon "Boar Bog!" the ooze caught all three of them, Rika looked at Henry and Cath "What do we do?" Harry looked up and saw Digimon on the other side of the gate "Darn it, not now" Henry looked up "What is happening?" Rika scowled "Maybe your friend Yamaki is tearing open the sky again" Rika looked at her cards "What can we do? We don't have any good cards left".

Henry's eyes widened "I don't think it matters what card we play" Rika looked at him "What? Did that pig monster eat your brain?" Henry looked at his Digivice "No, I'm serious, the only time the cards have been helpful is when we've believed in them, all we have to do is just believe in ourselves now" Rika looked at her Digivice "Okay, it's worth a try" Luna nodded and pulled out a card, all three swiped their cards in unison "Digi-Modify: Radiant Faith Activate!".

All three Digimon started glowing and the black ooze vanished, Taomon started the attack "Talisman of Light!" the over powered attack tore through what was left of the black ooze, Rapidmon when next "I hope your hungry Piggy, Rapid Fire!" a load of missiles flew from him and into the pigs mouth before exploding, Blossomon ended this attack "Spiral Flower!" tons of massive glowing shurikens flew out of her plants arms and slashed at Vikaralamon who fell on his side and groaned.

"We've got him now guys, shall I send him to hog heaven?" all of the Digimon started glitching "Huh?" Harry groaned in pain as his arms started glitching, Catharine fell to her knees as her legs started doing the same "Talisman spell! Rapidmon get in, Blossomon, Knightmon, get your tamers and get in here!" Knightmon grabbed Harry and Blossomon grabbed Catharine and they jumped into the spell, they all stopped glitching but Harry and Cath were breathing heavily.

(Hypno)

Janyu glared at Yamaki "You just affected those children, the Digimon had to save them" Yamaki looked at the recording and gasped "What the hell, it should only affect Artificial Life Forms, it is flawless" Janyu scowled "Apparently not, you almost killed Hadrian Potter, the Son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter, stop this before it is too late and we all pay for your mistakes" Yamaki scowled "No" Janyu left the building.

(Shinjuku District)

Harry looked up "we were being deleted" Catharine nodded "Being part Digital gives us that weakness, thank you Taomon" Taomon nodded "Anytime, Catharine, Hadrian" Harry looked down to see Takato being shaken by Henry "I'm so afraid of losing him" "What's this about?" "When Guilmon Digivolves a part of him seems to disappear, sometimes I don't even recognise him, I can't believe how serious things have become, I'm glad that he's powerful but I'm afraid of losing our friendship".

Rika sighed "You're not losing anything, Goggle Head" he looked at her "Everyone grows up sometime, its natural, Taomon could be the most powerful Digimon ever but she's still my best friend" Takato blinked "Really?" Henry smiled "besides, he's still just a bread-snarfing Doffus on the inside" Takato looked at him "Well, that's true" green lights started ripping through the sky and landing on Digimon, the spell started to disintegrate.

Henry's father rushed over "Henry" "Dad…I need help" they looked at the spell to see them all being hit by it again as the spell crumpled "They need our help, if we don't do something, they'll be deleted" "Juggernaut is at full power now, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now" Rika looked up "Look up there" everyone looked up to see a Monkey Digimon flying in the sky, he threw something into the hole above Hypnos which caused the beams to disappear.

Harry sighed in relief "You know, I never thought I'd say this" he looked at the monkey "Thank you Deva" the monkey Digimon looked at him before his eyes widened and he nodded, he flew away, Harry looked down at the pig as he and Cath jumped down to join the others, Janyu looked at them "We've got to find safer ground, come on" the children went with him as the army started firing at the pig and doing no damage, they kept running until they crashed into Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Calumon.

"Guys! Where have you been?" "We were with that creepy kid Makoa, he's really a Deva Digimon" Harry frowned "The Monkey that destroyed those beams" Janyu rushed over to them "We're all in danger here, come with me, we have to hide" Takato clenched his fist "No" they all looked at him, though Harry and Catharine were nodding in agreement with him "What?" "I'm done hiding, you were right, no matter how powerful our Digimon become they are still our friends".

Henry nodded "and right now, our friends need us more than ever" Rika nodded, Henry's expression became determined "Okay, then it's time that we come together and use our combined power" Harry nodded "We're in this together, if one of us fall" Catharine crossed her arms "We all fall, we're a team, now, until the end" "Let's do it" the five rushed back to their Digimon and started pouring all of their emotions into their bonds whilst yelling.

Rapidmon shook his head "What is all of the yelling about?" Knightmon "I can feel their strength" Blossomon "Then let's use it" WarGrowlmon stood up and destroyed the ball that he was in "I feel your strength Takatomon" Taomon nodded "Let's go Rika" the five Ultimate Level Digimon turned to the Deva Pig who roared "Boar Bog!" "Berserk Sword!" "Spiral Flower!" "Talisman of Light!" they tore through it "Rapid Fire!" several loads of missiles blasted away at Vikaralamon.

WarGrowlmon started going towards him "Fusion Ball!" WarGrowlmon cut it apart before grabbing onto the pigs tusks and lifting the front of him off of the ground and flipping him onto his side, he looked at the pig "Atomic Blaster!" the attack hit the pig which exploded into data, they watched it disperse as the tamers sighed in relief, Jeri rushed forwards "Good Job…" a shadow leapt past and grabbed Calumon, it turned out to be Makuramon, the monkey.

Harry shot off into the sky after it along with Leomon who got blasted back by a giant Phoenix like Digimon, Harry grabbed onto the monkey's leg before looking down and returning Knightmon to his Digivice "Catharine, prepare them!" they vanished into the Digital gate that closed right afterwards, Catharine fell to her knees "HARRY!" Takato looked out over the city "Our town is a warzone" "What do we do now?" Takato looked at them "I'll tell you what we do, we've got to go to the Digital World" "And how are we going to manage that?" "We'll wing it".


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbyes

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Digimon, I do not own anything.**

* * *

(Nonaka House)

Renamon appeared behind Rika "Rika, Vikaralamon's effects are wearing off, when we find the portal…" "Yes?" "I don't want you to go, the Digital World was never designed for humans and…" she turned her head and they saw Aiko "Grandma, I can explain" Renamon started to slip away "Please, don't go" Renamon stopped "At my age I thought I was seeing things" she looked out as Renamon got on one knee and bowed.

"I've always known you've had a guardian angel but in my wildest dreams, I never thought it would be a talking fox" she smiled at Rika "Oh well, you've always been a special girl" Rika blinked "so you don't have a…problem with her?" Aiko looked at Renamon "Not at all, I think she's simply beautiful, I guess she's one of those creatures I've been hearing about?" "My name is Renamon and I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble".

Aiko smiled "You're no trouble at all, you'll add some excitement to my life" Rika looked out over the city "Grandma, I'm going to be going away for a while" "But why Rika? Where are you going? You really should tell your Mother and your friends, like that Hadrian boy" Rika winced "I can't please, don't tell mom, she won't understand" "She'll be worried about you but I'll do what I can Rika" Aiko looked at Renamon "You'll protect her?" "With my life".

"Thank you Renamon" she looked back at Rika "Why did you wince at Hadrian's name?" Rika sighed "One of our friends was kidnapped and Hadrian went after him, we're all going to go and rescue them, Hadrian is powerful but he is only one person" Aiko nodded "I see, he has a Digimon as well?" Rika nodded "He does, I didn't find out until a few days after we met but he could feel Renamon's eyes on him while he was here, she didn't trust him".

(Matsuki Residence-the next day)

Catharine scowled at Takato's Mother's reaction to Guilmon "His name is Guilmon, he's a Digimon that I created, I drew pictures of him and one day he just appeared and I kept him a secret because I knew you wouldn't let me keep him, you don't even let me keep goldfish" "A Digimon? You mean like that horrible Monster on T.V" Cath's eyes narrowed "Ma'am!" they all flinched at the venom in her voice before looking at her.

"Zhey could say ze same zhing about us zhat you are about zhem, zhey could look at 'Itler and zhen look at a 'uman and say, 'looks it's a 'uman, like zhat horrible Monster from ze net' do not compare zhem all with Vikaralamon!" Takato's parents stared at her in shock "Who do you think you are young lady?" Catharine stood up "I am ze Lady Catharine Deneuve, Cousin to 'Adrian Potter, ze Lord Peverell, Niece of ze Lord James Potter and ze Lady Lillian Potter".

They blinked at her with gapping jaws "And in ze last month alone, your Son 'as done more for ze 'uman race zhan you 'ave in your entire life, 'e 'as tamed a Digimon, saved ze city countless times and zhis es ze zhanks 'e gets, you shouted at 'im, I zhink not!" they winced at that before looking at Takato and Guilmon, Takato's father smiled "Let's hear what you have to say, Takato" Takato looked at them seriously.

"My friends, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Harry and Catharine have Digimon too, their nothing like the bad Digimon, in fact, Guilmon's the best friend I've ever had" "Aww, thanks Takato, see, I'm not a monster" "If you want to know the truth, we and our Digimon keep the bad Digimon from making trouble, I never told you because, well, you'd ground me for life and I didn't want you to worry but know a little Digimon, one of our friends, Calumon had been kidnapped and Harry went after him alone, we can't allow that, we have to go".

"You can't, especially not with that creature" "You see, Calumon has this strange but cool powers and he's my friend too" "Nonsense, why can't a grown-up deal with this" Catharine looked at her "I zhink 'Adrian once explained to you zhat only a person our age could do zhis, zhat es because only a child can tame a Digimon, only a child can become a Tamer, no adult could 'andle zhis responsibility" they blinked at her in shock.

Takato looked at them with a determined expression "Mom, whether you like it or not, I'm going, my friends need my help and I'm not letting you stop me, ground me if you want, I don't care, I'm still going, we don't know what we are getting into so I'll need as much food and bread as possible" Takato's father stood up and walked into the kitchen, his mother followed him in and saw him starting to make bread "honey, say something".

"Let him go" she gasped "Obviously, Takato's been able to take care of himself so far" "But he…just a baby!" Takato's father shot her a look "No he's not! And it's about time we accepted that" she walked over and cried into his chest "But he's still my baby" Guilmon wandered into the kitchen and Takato's father looked at him "So, your Guilmon? Now it makes sense, one of Takato's friends wanted me to make Guilmon bread".

Guilmon looked at him "Bread shaped like me?" he started waving his arms happily "Oh, I'm gonna be a bread roll, yummy" Takato's dad grinned "I'll even make it life sized just look out for my boy, okay?" Guilmon nodded "Promise, I promise, Guilmon bread, I can't wait, can it have peanut butter filling, can it, huh? Please?" Takato looked into the kitchen "I can't believe they…trust me" Catharine patted him on the shoulder "You'll be able to handle this Takato".

(Wong Residence)

Henry saw Suzie playing with Terriermon "Suzie" Suzie looked at him "Hendwy?" "Listen, I'm going on a little trip tomorrow" Suzie smiled "A Twip? what fun, one day I'll be a big girl and go on Twips too" Henry smiled "yeah, and there's something else you should know" Terriermon got up "What's that?" she turned and saw Terriermon standing with a smile "yep, I'm not a doll Suzie, I'm a lean, mean Digi Machine, not princess pretty pants".

He blinked "Although that does have a ring to it" Henry walked over "Sorry, I never told you before" Terriermon looked at Suzie "Try not to miss us too much when we're gone okay?" "I sent dad an E-Mail but it's a surprise so don't tell anyone before we leave, okay?" Terriermon covered his face "we're going stealth, like ninja" Suzie jump tackled Terriermon and Henry sighed "Suzie" "I knew you were weal, come back soon okay?" "Okay, just calm down" Henry just chuckled.

(Nonaka Residence)

Rika walked into the front room in one of the dresses that Rumiko had bought for her with her hair down, Rumiko gasped "Rika?" she looked down "So, how do I look?" Rumiko smiled "just radiant, you look beautiful in anything, well, of course you do, you're my daughter" Rika gave her a shy smile "You don't know what this means to me, thank you" Rika looked down "your welcome" Aiko smirked teasingly "So, do you think she'll be able to impressed that Hadrian boy, Rumiko?".

Rika went bright red "GRANDMA! It's not like that! He's just a friend!" Rumiko and Aiko laughed and Rika gained a slight smile despite the conversation, Rumiko smiled "I said the same thing to your Grandmother about your Father at your age" Rika shook her head "Seriously, you two are so embarrassing, when I next bring him round, if you talk about this in front of him, I will never put on a dress again" Renamon laughed silently from the roof.

(Potter Manor)

Catharine sighed as she looked at Lily, James, Sirius and Remus "So, let me get this straight, during the battle that had Shinjuku evacuated, that little white Digimon, Calumon, was kidnapped by one of the Deva Digimon and Harry followed him into the portal although he could see the massive phoenix like Digimon on the other side? And now you lot are going after him?" Catharine nodded and Sirius sighed "And there is nothing we can do?" she shook her head "Well, except give me an extended bag with as many supplies as you can give me".

James and Lily nodded as James, Sirius and Remus rushed out of the room, Catharine nodded and smiled _'We might have a chance after all'_ she looked at Lily who was looking at her intently "Bring my son back to me Luna" Catharine nodded "You know I will, Aunt Lily" she smiled at her niece "Thank you Catharine and if you can, see if my other son is in the Digital World as well" Catharine nodded "I figured that might be where he was, I'll bring them both back if I can".

(The Park-the next morning)

Jeri and Leomon were walking through the part towards the hideout "Hey Jeri, Leomon, top of the mornin to ya" they turned to see Kazu and Kenta run over to them "hey guys" "Guess what? I told my folks that this was a school trip and they gave me permission" Kenta shrugged "I left mine a letter next to the coffee pot" Jeri blinked "I er, had Leomon talk to my dad" Terriermon waved at them "Hey everyone" they rushed over to Henry and Terriermon.

They walked over and saw Rika and Renamon waiting there "We're only going for a couple of days, what did you pack Kazu? Your whole room?" "Oh lighten up" Rika sighed "Honestly" Guilmon rushed over with a backpack on, Jeri blinked "Where is Takato?" "I don't know" Takato rushed over with a large bag filled with bread and a sign with all of them on it, including Harry and Kotemon, Catharine rushed over with a handbag and everyone blinked at her.

Cath smiled "'ead into the 'ideout and I'll show you a family secret zhat must never been told outside of ze tamers" they all rushed into the hideout and she followed them, she then opened her handbag and stuck her entire arm in it but the bag didn't deform or change at all, they all gasped in surprise, she then pulled out a sword and their jaws dropped before Takato frowned "Isn't that the Samurai Sword that Harry got from Mushyamon?".

Catharine smiled and nodded before placing it back inside "I figured et might 'elp 'im in ze Digital World, from what we can tell, et will only shatter when 'e dies" Rika's eyes widened "So it is both a useful weapon for him and a way for us to check if he is still alive, brilliant" Catharine nodded before looking over the Tamers "Now, a few rules, first, you all will listen to me whilst we are zhere, we don't know how Dangerous it will be zhere".

Catharine held up a second finger "Two, while we are zhere, you will not wander off or I will personally kick your backsides back to ze 'uman world, is zhat understood?" they nodded and Catharine smiled before frowning as Yamaki walked around the corner "'Adrian 'as told me about you, what do you want Yamaki?" Yamaki looked at her "So, are you kids taking off?" "Yeah" "And you can't stop us".

"I can't let you go" he pulled out a device "Not without this anyway" Takato caught it "What is it?" Yamaki took off his glasses and smiled "It's a comm device, so you can stay in touch, now go get em" Cath smiled "Zhank you Mr Yamaki, we are ready to depart, if anyone es not sure about going, zhen zhey should leave now before we depart" everyone stayed where they were and Catharine nodded before they walked in and through the portal.


	12. Chapter 12: The Digital World

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

(Digital Plain)

They started falling, Catharine looked over the group and cast cushioning charms on everyone as they were falling, she also put sticking and staying charms on all of the supplies before they fell out, they fell through piles and piles of data, they crashed down into a desert, they all woke up in craters and Cath looked at Guilmon "Only one piece of bread at a time Guilmon, we'll need it later" Guilmon nodded and took one piece of bread before putting it in his mouth.

Cath looked over the group before looking up, she winced _'I'm so glad I put that charms on everyone, we'd be dead otherwise'_ she looked at the group again "we've got to get moving" they nodded and Leomon and Renamon got their partners up, Henry picked up Terriermon and put him on his shoulder, they watched as data packs rolled along the ground, Catharine looked around "This is a nice place mind you, I could do with a bit of shade though".

Everyone nodded, Takato looked over at the massive purple streams "What is that?" Kazu blinked "Looks like a movie premiere" "Wow, it's so beautiful" Rika pulled out a pair of binoculars "Wow, those beams are massive and they extend from the real world, there everywhere, what are they?" Renamon looked at them, Henry looked at them "They must be streams of data flowing between the two worlds".

Kazu and Kenta planted the flag "There you go, one small step for mon, one giant step for monkind" the placed rocks around it "Bad" "This place is humongous" the group quickly got together and took a bunch of photos before looking around and continuing on when Rika noticed something shining "is that a satellite?" Takato shrugged and pulled the comm device out of his back and started trying to get it to work "System error, I'll reboot it".

"The Data streams must be messing with the signal, I'm not getting anything" they walked over and saw that the satellites were rocks, they sat down and pulled out bread, each person took one and ate as they looked around "it's an odd world" they all looked at Catharine as she looked at it "But it's a beautiful world too, did Harry ever tell you everything about us? Where we came from? Why we came?".

They shook their heads before blinking as the world went dark "Um, what just happened?" "That was the quickest sunset I've ever seen" a data stream flowed nearby "What would happen if that hit us?" "Those beams pull massive amounts of data from the surface to wherever the user specifies" "If one hit us, who knows where we might end up" Catharine looked up and frowned "Trouble" they all looked up and saw a fiery figure jumping across the rock satellites towards them.

They all stood up as it stopped and looked down on them "Meramon, what does he want?" "Magma Blast!" several fireball flew down onto the group, they all dodged out of the way "Pyro Sphere!" it flew up and hit the rock below Meramon as he jumped into the air and landed on the ground, he punched Guilmon away and Rika pulled out her Digivice "You ready?" Renamon nodded but they both blinked as Leomon jumped into the air.

"That is enough, Fist of the Beast King!" a massive version of his normal attack flew from his hand and crashed down on Meramon, he landed back on the ground, Meramon held up his head "well, the day has finally come, you evil fiends have defeated me, go on then, absorb my data, I'm ready for you" Cath sighed and walked over to the crater before looking down with a kind smiled "I think there is some kind of misunderstanding here, Meramon, we aren't going to destroy you unless you attack us again".

Meramon looked at her "You're not?" she shook her head with a smile "Nope, I'm not really into that sort of thing now, as long as you get up and apologise to my friends and I for attacking us, we'll forgive you" Meramon blinked, stunned by her kindness before getting up and out of the crater, he looked at the group before sighing "I'm sorry, I'm so used to people trying to destroy me and load my data that I just assumed you would as well".

They sat him down and showed him the images of Calumon and Makuramon, and he thought on it for a few moments before shaking his head "I'm sorry, I haven't seen them" he looked over the other Digimon "You know, I always thought that traveling to the real world was only a myth but now, I long for the days in which I can go there on my own" he looked up at the world "I wish I could go" Cath smiled "You'll make it one day Meramon" he smiled at her "Thank you, Lady Catharine".

(A few hours later)

Luna looked down at the group from on top of one of the rocks and saw them all waking up, she looked around and saw a sand storm, she jumped down carefully and grabbed them "Time to move" they nodded and started running before climbing up to a higher piece of rock, they looked down at the heard of Jagamon and frowned as they rushed over Meramon and he was deleted and absorbed "That is the law of the Digital World".

(The next morning)

They set off again and continued walking through the desert chatting away, Takato frowned as he looked around only to gasp as they saw a Data Stream coming their way, They started running but Kazu and Kenta were running the wrong way, Renamon and Rika went after them and the four were sucked into the data stream, Catharine gasped "No" the data stream vanished and she slammed her hands onto the ground "Damn it!".

(Several hours later)

The others were discussing their options when Cath and Terriermon noticed the village "That village looks like a petrified bubble bath if you ask me" they wandered into the village "Man, I can see why no one is hanging around" Jeri cupped her hands around her mouth "Whoever's there, come out now" Takato blinked "You sure get loud when you're tired" Henry looked down at some tracks "That's odd, these tracks look like they were made from a motorcycle".

Catharine frowned before her ears heard it, the sound of a revving motorcycle, she sighed before looking at Henry "You just 'ad to say et, didn't you?" they turned and saw a motorcycle without a driver driving around before turning in their direction, Catharine's eyes widened as it shot straight towards her before her eyes narrowed, she held out her hands and the bike hit an invisible wall "Move!" everyone scattered and she thrust her arms to the side and the Motorcycle shot off in that direction.

It made a U-turn and headed for Takato and Guilmon, they rushed through the village until a door opened and a brown Digi bear climbed out, Takato and Guilmon jumped out of the way and the motorcycle headed straight for the small bear who whimpered, Catharine jumped in front of the bear and lifted her hands, the Motorcycle flew off of the ground and into the air, she thrust her hands over her head and the motorcycle went sailing off into the distance.

She fell to her knees and breathed heavily as the other rushed over "Catharine, are you alright?" she looked up and smiled weakly at them all "I…I'll be fine, I just…need to rest, I'm not as strong as…Harry so…that took a lot out of me" more of the bears started climbing out of the homes and surrounded them pointing at Catharine, words like Saviour and Angel were whispered, she looked around with a kind smile "Hi…there".

They looked at each other before an older one walked forwards, Takato pulled out his Digivice and scanned them "Chuchidarumon, Champion Digimon with a tendency to stare" the older one looked at them all before looking at Catharine "Greetings and Salutations, child, what is your name?" she smiled "I'm Catharine Deneuve and zhis es my partner Digimon Floramon, zhese are our friends" she pointed to Takato.

"Zhat is Takato Matsuki and 'is partner Digimon, Guilmon, zhat" she pointed at Henry "es 'Enry Wong and 'is partner Digimon, Terriermon, and zhat" she pointed at Jeri "Is Jeri Katou and her partner Digimon, Leomon" the Digimon nodded "Lady Catharine, are you perhaps related to the Princes of the Digital World? two who have powers such as yours?" Catharine blinked before chuckling "'Adrian and Ryo?" the bears nodded "Welcome, Princess Catharine".

Takato and Henry looked at her in shock "You are related to Ryo? As in Ryo Akiyama?" Catharine nodded "Yes?" "no way, you and Harry are related to the Digimon King Ryo?" Catharine blinked before snorting and giggling "Digimon King Ryo? I still remember when 'e was clumsy and shy Ryo" they blinked at that "plus, 'e probably wouldn't want zhat title, he'll likely give et to 'Arry instead" they blinked at her again.

She looked over the village "So, what can I do to 'elp?" "Can you stop the evil machine?" the elder looked at the child "Child, it is not evil but we don't know why it is attacking, it is supposed to be the steed of one of the Digimon Princes" Catharine frowned "A Motorcycle? Likely 'Arry zhen but if et es attacking, 'uumm, I'll need to stop it first" the bear cheered and Catharine smiled before rubbing her chin "First, I'll need to find out who is riding it".

(An hour later)

Catharine heard the sound and nodded "'ere it comes" the bike zoomed into the village and she jumped off of one of the houses and onto it, she saw a tiny Digimon on it and grabbed it before chucking it to one of the others, the bike started trying to possess her and she shook it off, it started spinning out of control before skidding off, Catharine saw it heading for a magma pit and jumped off at the last second, it fell into the pit.

She breathed a sigh of relief before blinking as the villagers cheered, the others walked over "Are you alright?" she smiled "I'm fine, 'ow is ze little guy?" they looked at the small metal mouse "I'm fine, thank you for saving me" she nodded "I zhought so, it tried to possess me, it's looking for someone strong enough to tame it, it should be either 'Adrian or Ryo but neither are around so it will switch from rider to rider until zhey come for it".

They all looked at the pool as it started bubbling, the bike shot out of the magma pool completely unscratched with a new rider, it stopped and he looked at them for a moment, he was a demon like Digimon with a leather jacket on and a tail, he had a mask on the top half of his head and three glowing red eyes, he revved the bike before riding off into the distance "And zhere is its new rider for a while".

(Several hours later)

The group ended up in a black and white town with a few coloured shapes here and there, it had winding stairs and it looked to have been crafted from cardboard "What is the deal with this place?" "Everything's warped" they looked around before stopping as they heard Kenta and Kazu's voices, Catharine smiled "We've found them" Kazu, Kenta and a boy they didn't recognise walked up the stairs and smiled at them "Hey, hey, hey, we have returned".

Takato grinned "Hey guys, you had us worried" "Yeah, we ran into some trouble" the boy walked over and Jeri blinked "Who is that?" Catharine looked at him before gasping and rushing over, she jumped at him "Ryo!" he blinked and caught her in his arms before looking down at her, he was about to ask who she was when he saw that very familiar dreamy smile "Little moon?" she smiled and whispered into his ear "Its Catharine Deneuve and I'm your cousin 'ere and 'Arry is your Brother" he nodded and grinned.

"It's so great to see you again, what are you doing here?" Cath smiled "'Arry and I are Digimon Tamers too, 'Arry followed a Diginapper into zhis world and I and our team followed a couple of days later" she looked behind him at the large Digimon "Zhat's your partner?" he nodded "That is Cyberdramon" she walked over and placed a hand on him and he looked down at her "Princess" she smiled "Zhank you, for looking after him" Cyberdramon nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Beelzemon

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon, I just enjoy twisting their storylines for my own amusement and hopefully yours.**

* * *

(Digital World)

Catharine looked at the two boys "Where is Rika?" they slumped "She got all mad and ran off" Catharine sighed "Zhat is not good, if 'Arry finds out, e'll be pissed" Ryo blinked "You mean Harry and Rika are…?" Catharine laughed "Not yet but it is kind of obvious" Jeri and Henry nodded and Ryo chuckled "A red-head and a Potter, beautiful" Catharine nodded "Just like your parents" Ryo nodded "yeah, how are Mum and Dad?".

Catharine nodded "Zhey're good, zhey'd be better if 'Arry adn't gone off and do zhis" Ryo nodded before sighing "And Rika running off was my fault, I defeated her at the tournament and we were talking about it when she stormed off, though the comments from Kazu didn't help" Catharine looked at Kenta "Kenta, what did Kazu say?" Kenta gulped "He said that Ryo was a way better tamer than her and the only reason that she is the Digimon Queen is because he wasn't around to kick her butt".

She shot Kazu a flat look before breathing out "I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm going to tell 'Arry instead and leave you to 'is mercies" Takato, Henry and Ryo winced "Good luck Kazu" "You're going to need it" "He is so screwed" Jeri looked at Cath "Why don't we tell Ryo about our mission?" Cath smiled "An excellent idea Jeri, Takato, would you?" Takato nodded "we're here to find our friend Calumon, he was kidnapped and brought here".

Ryo frowned "What does he look like?" Takato brought out a drawn image of him "This is him, he's a really small guy that doesn't like to fight" Ryo blinked "A Digimon that doesn't like to fight? there's a first time for everything" Takato grinned "He'd rather eat his own weight in Cream Puffs but there's something about him that makes other Digimon Digivolve" Ryo nodded and looked at Takato "Do you know who took him?".

Takato nodded "yeah, the Devas, they're really bad news, they work for some guy named the Sovereign, this one" he pulled out the image of Makuramon "Took Calumon from the real world and Harry went after him" Ryo nodded "That sounds like Harry" "Those Devas are totally out of control" "You should see the destruction they caused back home" Ryo looked at Catharine "How high do these Devas rank on the Harry Potter What-the-hell-o-meter?".

They all blinked at that except Catharine who giggled "At least a solid eight" Ryo paled "I see" he looked at Takato "I'll help as much as I can" they smiled before blinking as a group of scarecrow like Digimon appeared behind them, Ryo sighed "They're harmless, it just takes a while to get used to them" he looked around "We should probably find Rika otherwise Harry will have all of our heads bar Catharine simply because she can get away with murder in his eyes".

They all shivered before Ryo looked up "Umm, it's getting to night, follow me" they walked through the town before they found a castle "I know, looking at it gives me a headache but it's safe here, we'll spend the night and then go look for Rika in the morning" they nodded and walked inside "This place is bigger than Kazu's ego" "Or you mouth" they walked up and Ryo opened a room "Here" there were beds inside "Get some sleep" he walked out of the room.

(The next morning)

They walked out and into town to a strange staircase "Come on you guys, these stairs will take us to another plain in the Digital World" Catharine nodded "lead ze way, Ryo" the others nodded and they followed Ryo down the stairs until they entered a the desert again, Takato looked around "Nothing out of the ordinary here, just sand and more sand" Henry looked to the side "And a thirty foot dragon" they all gasped at the giant green dragon Digimon.

"It Makuramon" "I bet Calumon's nearby, come on" they rushed off in the direction of the Dragon and Makuramon, they also saw a massive ball of light in that direction "Last one there has to wrestle the dragon" they stopped when they saw the dragon circling, Makuramon saw them and blinked at Catharine again, his eyes widened before they moved onto Ryo, they widened again, Catharine glared at him "Where is 'Arry, tell me now and you might survive zhis encounter".

Makuramon sighed "I hate to tell you this Princess, Prince, but the other Prince fell during the transition to the Digital World, I tried to get to him but he fell into a data stream, I deeply apologise no please leave before I am forced to have Majiramon destroy you" Cyberdramon started growling and everyone could tell that he was itching for a fight, he rushed forwards "When Cyberdramon smells a fight, he's totally out of control until the battle is over, I'm still working on that".

Cyberdramon attacked "Desolation claw!" he fired a beam from between his claws which hit Majiramon and knocked him back slightly, Makuramon stood up "Majiramon, I do believe that lizard in a tin can is trying to pick a fight with you, I'll just get out of your way while you reformate him" he jumped off of Majiramon and the dragon grinned at Cyberdramon, he enjoyed a challenge now and then.

He shot off into the clouds and red waves started pouring through them "Flaming Arrowheads!" the attack hit Cyberdramon who fell to one knee "Cyberdramon" Majiramon went in for the kill "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" "Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" Leomon and the three other champions rushed forwards.

They all attacked "Fist of the Beast King!" "Pummel Peck!" "Bunny Pummel!" "Dragon Slash!" and all of the attacks bounced off of Majiramon without a scratch to show "Man, he's not even slowing down" "Exalted Flame!" a massive stream of flames tore from its mouth and the group scattered to avoid it, Majiramon landed and started playing with his opponents as Ryo pulled a card out of his pack, Cath looked at the card and her eyes widened.

"Digi-Modify: Goliath activate!" Cyberdramon roared as his grew to 30 feet tall, he grabbed Majiramon from behind and lifted him over his head before applying pressure, Majiramon exploded into data and Cyberdramon shrunk back down to normal size, Catharine rushed over and hugged the Digimon who blinked down at her "Thank you for saving us" Cyberdramon nodded before running off, Ryo sighed "I've got to go after him, I'll see you all again" Cath nodded "You'd better, I promised your mum that if I found you I'd bring you back" Ryo nodded and ran off.

(A few hours later)

They continued wandering the desert until Guilmon stopped "into the cave, there's a storm coming" they all looked around before they saw a storm on the horizon coming fast, they rushed into the cave and the storm started blowing past, Takato hugged Guilmon "You quite possibly just saved our lives Guilmon, thank you" Cath nodded "Zhanks Guilmon" she blinked when the comm device activated, Takato looked at it before typing out and sending a message.

The storm ended quite suddenly and Takato frowned "The device stopped as soon as the storm ended, I just hope that…my message got through" he shook his head and they set off again into the desert, they continued walking until they found the hole where the flag post was "I smell Calumon and Kyubimon, they're on their way here right now" Catharine smiled "And with Kyubimon come Rika".

"Are you sure Guilmon?" Guilmon nodded and pointed off into the distance "yea, here they come" they saw a yellow running object on the horizon with something wearing blue and white on its back "Yeah, that looks like Kyubimon, that nose of yours knows all" Calumon jumped off of Rika's shoulder and into Takato's arms as Kyubimon came to a stop, Catharine smiled at Rika "Welcome back my friend, I was worried about you".

Rika bit her lip "Sorry, I broke your second rule" Catharine nodded "You did but only due to Kazu so I have decided not to punish you and I will leave 'is punishment up to 'Arry" Rika shivered slightly before smiling "Thank you" Cath nodded with a smile "Welcome home Calumon" soon Calumon fell asleep and Henry was trying to contact Yamaki on the comm device "This thing only seems to work in a storm, he placed it back in Takato's bag and blinked when he heard the rev of an engine.

The motorcycle from before shot over the side of the canyon and landed besides them, Catharine looked at the rider and sighed "hello again, Beelzemon, what are you doing here?" the rider blinked at her **"You're the Princess?"** she nodded and he sighed **"I have a job to do, I made a promise and I have to keep it, sorry"** he pulled out his two guns and she sighed sadly "Please Impmon, don't do this" he froze and the others gasped "Impmon?".

"**Impmon, that loser don't exist no more, this is my true form, Beelzemon"** Luna sighed "The one of seven Demon Lords, you have found your calling, or so you think, Beelzemon but just you wait, there is more to your destiny than you think" he frowned at her **"How do you know so much?"** she smiled "I can see the paths of fate, ever changing but yours is set for now, it will change again, just like all paths, do not rely on hatred Beelzemon for it will only lead to your destruction".

Henry's Digivice activated "Beelzemon, Mega Level, his Double Impact! and Darkness Claws! Attacks are almost always lethal" he pulled out one of his shotguns **"Make that always, I made a simple trade, your lives for my life, all expect Calumon and the Princess, the Devas and Sovereign don't want her hurt"** Catharine narrowed her eyes "Impmon, we showed you kindness, you were our friend, do not make zhis mistake or you will feel ze wrath of ze royals of ze Digital World because you don't want to mess with 'Arry, do you?".

Beelzemon froze and looked at her **"Hmm, Harry or the Sovereign? Tough choice actually"** he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Rika growled "I don't care who he is" she pulled a card out "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" "Kyubimon…Digivolves to…Taomon" Catharine sighed "I guess we are doing this now then" Beelzemon nodded **"I guess we are"** a massive storm started up and Taomon looked around "Talisman Spell!" a shield formed around the group, except Beelzemon as lightning struck it.

"**Ah nuts, I'll deal with you later"** he drove back up the canyon wall, Catharine sighed lightning continued to strike near them as a large Chinese Demon Dog Digimon appeared outside of the shield "It is over for you and your humans" "Not just yet" Rika scanned it "Catsuramon, Ultimate level, Deva Digimon" "Howl of the Heavens!" the shield vanished and they were blown backwards, Catsuramon grabbed Calumon and rushed off as Takato, Henry and Terriermon were blown into a data stream.

Taomon summoned a shield that caught herself, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Leomon, Jeri, Guilmon, Catharine and Floramon, the storm soon ended and Taomon brought them down to the ground, she vanished the shield, Guilmon looked up and his ears folded back "Takato's gone" Rika nodded "And so are Henry and Terriermon" Kazu growled "Oh man, just as we got back together again" Catharine sighed "Let's get back out zhere and find zhem".


	14. Chapter 14: A Belief System

**AN: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Digital World)

Takato, Henry and Terriermon came out of the data stream underwater, they quickly swam up to the surface and gasped for breath as they climbed out of the water, Takato shook his head "Man this whole world is against me, I'm never gonna get back to Guilmon" Henry sighed "Come on Takato, don't give up, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here" Terriermon popped up to the surface and Henry grinned "Did you find an exit?" "No but I did find something else".

He pointed at the water and Harry's head popped up out of it "Hey guys, what's up?" they grinned "Harry!" he climbed out of the water and grinned "You're alright" Harry smiled "Of course I am" he held out his Digivice and Kotemon appeared from the flow of data "I have been back and forthing through this under water caves for days now, catching fish but maybe with three of us, we can think our way out of this one".

Takato looked around "Hey, maybe we can dig our way out of here?" Henry grinned "Good idea" he pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Digmon's Drill activate!" Terriermon gained a massive drill on his head and he started drilling into the wall "You guys owe me huge for the headache that I'm going to get" Harry grinned "I'll give you a few fish as payment" Terriermon grinned "Good enough for me" he continued drilling.

(The real world)

All of the families of the Tamers where sat in a restaurant "What do you mean they're here and they're not here, just tell me where this 'Digital World' is and I'll go and get Kazu myself okay" James sighed "Will you shut up and let the man speak, honestly, you're worse than the children are" the man growled "What did you say?" James glared at him and he backed-up slightly "Quiet and sit down" the man sat.

"Getting there is not quite so easy I'm afraid" one of the mothers was crying "oh my little, poor Kenta" Takato's mother comforted her, Kenta's father placed a hand on her shoulder "He'll be okay honey, trust me or trust Janyu or trust someone I guess" he looked at the others "She's upset because Kenta left a note by the coffee pot, instead of saying goodbye" Sirius snorted "At least you had that, Harry apparently set off into the Digital World just after the attack by the large pig Digimon, our niece had to tell us".

The others winced at that, Lily sighed "it is in his nature though, he gets it from James, it's a hero complex that we can't break" James nodded "I still do it now" Aiko looked at them "Goodbye, well, I'm sure they'll be coming back" one of the other parents glared at her "What proof do you have of that?" "PEOPLE!" they all looked at Jeri's father "We could argue about this all day but Mr Wong here can explain everything, if you would just pipe down for one second".

Janyu looked at them all and walked over "I know this is a tense time for all of you, but we all want what's best for our children don't we? I'm pretty sure that none of you, except the Potters, even knew about the children and their Digimon partners before today, now, where did I leave off anyway?" "You were saying something about why it had to be…children, what does that mean?" one of Janyu's associates walked forwards.

"I'll explain that, I was one of the first ones who used to make Digimon, back in the 80's, when we programmed those earliest Digimon, we based them on those stories or dreams of our children and now it seems those creatures that we created have an affinity for kids, Digimon simply like children, I also think that the bond between the children and the Digimon is based on imagination and belief" James raised his hand.

"Yes Lord Potter?" James sighed "I have something to admit" he looked at them all "This doesn't leave this group" they all nodded "My wife and two brothers and I aren't from your world" he waved his hand and all of the tables lifted off of the ground before going back down "We were brought here by an Omnipotent being known as Death after our son, Harry, died at 18 years old, he was given the choice to come to a new world and start again, she reduced his age to 12 and sent him here and edited the memories of the entire world".

He sighed "So that you would all believe that we belonged here, she also brought us back so that he would have a family, the family he was denied in our other world, we have Inheritance Sheets that are never wrong, they cannot be faked, falsified or lied, so when you say you created the Digimon, that statement must be partially false" the man frowned "What do you mean?" James sighed and brought out the sheet "This is Harry's Inheritance Sheet, on it, one of his titles is Prince of the Digital World and his Aunt is Lady Gaiamon, a Digimon name".

James rubbed his chin "What I think happened is this, Lady Gaiamon implanted the ideas of Digimon into your heads so that she could start creating Tamer Bonds, with Digimon games all around the world, all children would want to be Digimon Tamers, then Digital gates would start opening in our world and Digimon and humans would start to bond" Jn Yu frowned "So what you are saying is that this was all orchestrated?" James nodded "Seemingly, that's what the evidence points to".

The Monster Makers frowned in thought "You know, Shibumi might know, he always said that Digimon were more than programs" Lily looked at them "Lady Gaiamon might have used him as her mouthpiece, projecting her ideas through a human" they looked thoughtful before turning to the other parents "You need a child's belief to open a gate to the Digital World" Rumiko stood "But how do we get that? I mean I don't know if I've ever had that".

Aiko looked at her daughter "You'll have to find a deeper belief or we may never see Rika again" Remus frowned "You all might be in luck" they all looked at him "What do you mean?" he looked at them all "Before Harry died, he had just won a Civil War between the man who killed James and Lily and the other side who were fighting for peace, Harry is a war vet, his instincts have only sharpened since his death and his power has grown, with him there, they have a much higher chance of coming back alive".

(The Digital World)

Terriermon broke through the wall and water started pouring out "Digi-Modify: Frigimon's Sub-Zero Ice Punch activate!" Terriermon's hand changed into snow hands and he punched the running water freezing it and blocking the hole, Takato went into his pocket "I wonder if we have any more cards we can…why not use this?" he pulled out the comm device, Henry shook his head "No way" "Now who's being negative".

"But it's all wet" "It's worth a try" he started clicking buttons and it turned on, he saw an E-mail and opened it "No way" "What? "Good news" all three quickly read the message _I'm glad you're alright. Good Luck. Yamaki_, Harry smiled "Maybe he's not so bad after all".

(The Real World)

Babel looked over them all "We'll try and get in touch with the other programmers on the project" he turned to Janyu "Janyu, we'll try to keep you informed of our progress" a voice came from behind them "And I'll be glad to help too" they turned around to see Yamaki, Janyu walked over "And how do you propose to help us?" Yamaki lifted a laptop "I've got something here you might be interested in".

"Does it have to do with Juggernaut? That's what we saw in the sky yesterday wasn't it? Even after everything that has happened you plan to use it again, don't you?" "That was an accident" Yamaki walked past him and over to Takato's father, he placed the laptop down next to him "Here, take a look at this" the man looked at it "Hey, it's from Takato!" all of the parents murmured "he says he's fine. He says they're all fine".

Janyu looked at Yamaki "How did you get this Yamaki?" "Well before they left, I gave them a gift, my comm device" "Can you talk to them right now?" Yamaki started typing and sent a message to Takato "I'll tell them we're here" Takato's father blinked Wait, they sent an SOS".

(The Digital World)

Takato looked at the screen "There's an answer" "What's it say?" "Let me see" he paled "Holy cow!" Harry and Henry looked at him "What? What's going on?" "All of our families are there, every one of them, all of them want to know how we're doing" Harry held out his hand "I'll do this part Takato, you send your part, Henry can do his part and I'll do the rest, I don't want you slipping up" Takato nodded and quickly typed his part, he handed it to Henry who typed his part before handing it to Harry who quickly started doing everyone else's parts.

Henry walked over to the water, Terriermon walked over to him "What's wrong?" "I'm just wondering how the Comm Device worked whilst it was all wet" he picked up the water and let it fall from his hands before turning to Harry "Can I talk to my dad for a minute?" Harry nodded and handed Henry the comm device.

(The Real World)

James and Lily read Harry's message _Mum, Dad. Sorry for worrying you but you know how I am. I made it back to the others safe and sound. Tell Padfoot that if he starts another prank war with Mooney that I'll transform into my Digital form and lock him in a ball for a few hours. Tell Rumiko and Aiko I said hi. We found Ryo and are planning on bringing him back with us but you know how he can be. Love ya. Harry_ James snickered "Oh he knows you too well Pads" Sirius pouted at him and everyone laughed.

Janyu frowned "What does he mean by Digital form?" Lily smiled "Well, most beings in our world had the ability to transform into an animal, rare members of our kind were able to transform into multiple animals, some mundane, some magical, I think that Lady Gaiamon also gave Harry a Digital form due to him being her nephew, so he has three forms" Janyu nodded before blinking as Henry started sending a message.

"What is Henry saying?" "I'm not sure yet, I think he is writing a novel" the message came through and Janyu read it over twice before blinking "Hmm, it might work, I believe that it is entirely possible" he looked at Harry's parents "Is belief a big part of how your energy works?" they nodded "Belief is one of the most important parts, if you believe it can be done, magic can do it" Janyu nodded and started typing.

(The Digital World)

Henry blinked before looking at Harry "Harry, does your magic work in this world?" Harry froze before sighing "My parents told yours?" Henry nodded and Harry nodded "it does" "Can you save us from drowning, even if we aren't likely going to drown?" Harry nodded "it is entirely possible; I could do so as long as I believe that I can" Henry nodded and rushed over to the water and jumped in "Henry!".

"Momentai" he was down there for 95 seconds before he resurfaced, he swam over to the side and Takato helped him out of the water "You sure had me worried, you were under there for a long time, are you okay?" "It worked great, here, touch my hair" he leaned down and Takato ran a hand through his hair "Woah, its dry" Harry smiled "So this world works on a belief system, I'll have no issues with this then".


	15. Chapter 15: An Explanation

**AN: Hey everyone, just reminding you that I don't own HP or Digimon, though, sometimes I wish I did but then they wouldn't be as good.**

* * *

(Digital World)

Harry, Takato, Henry and Terriermon jumped into the water and Takato held his breath, Henry looked at him "Takato, it's okay, just breath" Takato went to reply when he realised he'd opened his mouth, he covered it but realised that he wasn't drowning, Terriermon and Harry snickered at him "You sure are funny Takato" "Yeah, ha, ha" they continued swimming through the depths of the underwater cavern.

They swam until they saw a circle carved into a wall "What's that?" "Maybe it's a door" they swam towards it and tried to open it but nothing worked, until Terriermon built up enough speed and crashed int it, it revolved and they ended up in another underwater cavern, they saw a bunch of Digimon and Henry scanned them "Otamamon, rookie level Digimon" Takato smiled "hey little guys…" they swam away and something called out.

Another Digimon swam out from behind a rock and Henry scanned it "Divermon, Ultimate level, special attack, striking fish!?" "Striking Fish!" he tossed his harpoon at them and Harry threw up his hands, a barrier formed and the harpoon bounced off of it, Harry shot of like a rocket and slammed into Divermon knocking the air out of him before holding him in a headlock, Harry quickly swam down and slammed Divermon off of one of the rocks "You set em up, I knock em down, Terrier Tornado!".

A small under water hurricane formed and slammed into Divermon knocking him to the sea floor, the Otamamon covered him quickly and Harry blinked in confusion before his eyes widened "Guys wait" they looked at him in confusion "He's a guardian" their eyes widened and they landed in front of him "Sorry about throwing you around but you did attack us first" "Sorry about that, I thought you were attacking the Otamamon".

Harry chuckled "All's forgiven mate, do you know a way out of here" "Your mad and you want to leave right?" "No, we just want to find a world that not completely made out of water" "Not made out of water? What's the point in that?" "So you don't know any worlds like that?" "Sorry, wait a minute, there is a legend about another world" he led them over to a large pipe "Now, some creatures have gone through this pipe and never returned and some say it leads to a whole other world".

"Okay then, I'll go check it out" Divermon tried to grab Terriermon but failed "No. oh I am going to have to work up one big apology for this" Terriermon swam into the tunnel only to be blasted by electricity and thrown back out again, Takato frowned "Now what do we do?" Henry looked at the tunnel "Well, if this tunnel is the only way out, we'll have to find a way" he turned to the Otamamon "Wait, the Otamamon spit out bubbles filled with air right?".

"The real trick is getting them to stop" Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulder "Oh, I get it" the Otamamon started spitting bubbles and soon all three of the humans were inside large bubbles which got sucked into the pipe "Bye Divermon and Otamamon" them came out of the pipe into a see-through pipe, they saw a massive amount of them "Maybe they all lead to different plains" "This one is heading right into that big bubble" they flew into the bubble.

Inside their bubbles popped and they started swimming in the water "We can swim down a tube if we have to, woah" they looked up to see white flying/swimming creatures "What are they?" Harry frowned "Digi-Gnomes" they looked at him "How did you know that?" Harry shrugged "I don't know, it's like the information was planted into my head, they'll lead us where we need to go" they started swimming after the Digi-Gnomes as they led them to a giant underwater library, they went inside.

Inside was completely dry, Takato looked up "There has to be someone here, there's electricity" "And someone had to read all of these books right?" they started walking through the library "This is like a studying nightmare, you couldn't get through all of these books if you studied for a hundred years" Terriermon grinned "Two hundred for you" Takato nodded "Yeah…wait hey!" Harry laughed as they continued on.

They continued searching until two bookshelves moved aside to reveal a giant room with a giant model of a Digivice hanging in it "Is that a giant Digivice? Or is it just me?" "Well it sure doesn't look like you" "I'd hate to meet the tamer that owns that Digivice" "Yeah, he'd have to be a giant" Harry shook his head "Larger, I've met Giants" they blinked at him before shrugging, Terriermon looked down the room "Hey someone's here?".

"It looks like he's asleep" "yeah, and it looks like he's transparent too" "is he even human?" "I don't know" they walked down the steps until they were stood in front of the desk the transparent man was sleeping on "Umm, excuse me sir? Are you awake?" the man groaned and sat up slightly "Hello? Been a while since I've seen someone solid" "Well, that's something you don't hear every day" "What do you want?".

"Who are you? Are you human? Are some kind of Digimon?" the man took off his cap and placed it on the desk, he rested his head on his hands "My name is Mizuno and as to being human, well, the answer is yes, at least I used to be" "How in the world did you get here?" "I could ask the same thing of the four of you but why waste time with meaningless questions, I already know who you are and how you got here, well, because I'm the one who created you".

Harry tensed "Now, that isn't a human, is it? Lady Gaiamon?" a female voice poked through "Oh my dear nephew, it is so good to hear your voice at last, welcome to my world, your kingdom, I hope you enjoy your stay, listen to Mizuno, he'll explain everything" Harry nodded and Mizuno came back, Takato pulled out his Digivice "Hey, how come our Digivices look like that big thing you have hanging from your ceiling?".

"They're Arks, for transporting data" "Arks?" "Okay…" "I heard my Dad mention them once, you're not one of his old friends are you? His name is Janyu Wong, he used to work with a group of people called the Monster Makers" Mizuno stood "What? You mean Tao, I remember, that was a long time ago, so you're his son?" Henry nodded "Yes I am, my name is Henry Wong" Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulder "I'm Terriermon".

Takato pointed his thumb at himself "I'm Takato can you help us get home?" Harry crossed his arms "My name is Hadrian and my partner Digimon is Kotemon" Mizuno nodded "Well, I suppose I could but I can't really promise you anything, its…you see…getting all the way back is…not as easy as you'd think" "Can we use one of these Digivices or…Arks" Mizuno looked over to the side as a book flew over to him "Perhaps".

The book opened and flipped to a certain page "one of the functions of the Arks is to act as toolboxes for using and organising data" a hologram appeared of a toolbox "they can be used to bring Kindred pairs together just like Noah's Ark" the hologram showed Noah's Ark before flying back and placing itself back into the bookcase "But not even I'm sure of all that they can do" two Digi-Gnomes brought another book over.

"Are they some kind of Digimon?" "No, they're another form of artificial intelligence that evolved on their own" "Well did they evolve from Digimon?" "Not really, they evolved from the Digital World itself, you see just as the human body is made up of cells, Digimon are made up of data, the Digital World is a living thing made up of Digimon and other creatures and as they evolve so does the Digital World".

A Digi-Gnome flew up with a blue card "Hey it's a blue card" "Well, it may look like a card to you but it's actually an algorithm, a mathematical formula" "A formula? I don't get it; how does it work?" "I'm sure Tao and the others forgot about Digimon when the project ended but I wanted to complete our work so I created an algorithm that would allow Digimon to evolve on their own beyond what we humans could imagine for them".

"I originally wrote the algorithm to prove that Digimon were more than just toys, that they were a true life form that could grow on their own but I gather that the blue cards have a different meaning to you, so how do you guys use the algorithm I wrote?" "Well, I don't know about the algorithm part but we use the blue cards to become Digimon Tamers" "Hmm, that makes sense" Terriermon blinked "it does?".

"The Digital World is all about communication and all communication is about bringing things in touch, it seems the blue card algorithm, is being used for a purpose that I didn't quite intended" Digi-Gnomes landed next to Henry and Takato and landed on Harry, he looked at them and they cooed at him "To bring Digimon and people together as partners" two of the Digi-Gnomes placed their wings on Takato's Digivice.

It glowed and a hologram of Guilmon's original image came up "Hey, that's my drawing of Guilmon" "It seems the Digi-Gnomes used packs of data to create him when you dreamed him up, probably in an attempt to communicate with you" the hologram showed Guilmon's creation "Or maybe Guilmon dreamed his data into existence and you simply became aware of him" Terriermon jumped down to Henry's shoulder "Does that mean I was created especially for Henry?".

"Perhaps" screens showing Guilmon appeared behind Mizuno "Yeah, created especially to annoy me" Harry snickered "or maybe Henry was created for you" "then Guilmon is data" the Digi-Gnomes flew overhead "So, do you know of a way to get out of here and back to the real world?" "Yes, the highest plain" Harry frowned "The plain of the Sovereign" Mizuno nodded "The four most powerful, most evolved Digimon make that their home, it is the next level up".

"Wait there's four of them, if they're like Azulongmon from the T.V show they must be huge, do they protect the Digital World?" Harry frowned "Azulongmon is one of the Sovereign, the Dragon of the East" Mizuno nodded again "it is rather ironic don't you think? The Digimon have tried to evolve to larger and stronger forms to set themselves apart from humans who created them but they've ended up taking on the forms of ancient gods of the humans, Digimon and humans will never be able to separate themselves from each other".

Mizuno looked at them "They live in the same world really and its only when that is recognised that the next evolution will begin" Harry looked at him "Two sides of the same coin" Mizuno nodded in agreement, Takato looked at Henry and Harry "if they protect this place then they're good right?" Henry shook his head "that's not what sensei says, he says that good and evil can switch definitions depending on your perspective".

Harry nodded "I know that personally, it is part of my past" "Let's just hope that our perspective is the right one" "The Sovereign as you call them, seem to want to increased Digivolution at a faster rate in order to resist something, it seems they fear they won't survive unless they grow strong enough to defeat whatever is coming for them" "I wonder what they're afraid off" "Yeah, what could defeat the Sovereign?".

The Digivice above them activated and a beam of light shrouded the small group of people and Digimon as the ceiling disappeared "That is all I can tell you, the rest you must learn on your own" they started levitating up to the Ark "But what about you?" Mizuno fell back into his chair and laid his head back down and closed his eyes "I'm very tired I must rest, ah sleep, a chance to dream" the Ark door closed and they stood inside of it, the ark set off towards the level of the Sovereign.


	16. Chapter 16: Beelzemon Strikes

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Digimon.**

* * *

(The Arc)

Harry frowned as he heard a child's voice call out for Terriermon, Terriermon gasped "That was Suzie" Harry looked at him "You know that voice?" Terriermon nodded "I heard Suzie's voice" "Are you sure?" "Would these ears lie, we're close too" "We need to get to her" the Ark started changing course slightly "It runs on our thoughts, Henry, concentrate on Suzie and it will take us to her" Henry nodded and started concentrating.

Harry closed his eyes and almost opened them again when he saw a little girl with purple hair riding on top of the head of a giant, bipedaled brown and white rabbit with three small horns on its head, it was wearing clothes and jumping into the air, he looked at the clothes the girl was wearing "Henry?" Henry looked at him curiously "Yes Harry?" "Does Suzie have purplish hair, worn is slight pig-tails, purplish eyes, a pink and white shirt, marron pants and yellow trainers?".

"That sounds exactly like her, are you seeing her somehow?" Harry nodded "She's riding on a giant rabbit Digimon, it's about 30 feet tall at least, it seems to be jumping and running around for her amusement, I am so confused, is your Sister a Tamer? With an ultimate Level?" "No, not last I checked and a Rabbit Digimon of that level would have to be…" "The Deva" the Ark increased speed "She seems fine, it's allowing her to ride on its head".

Harry blinked "They are just laying down chatting now, I think Suzie has charmed the Deva" Henry blinked "What? How is that possible?" Harry shrugged "Well Deva are thinking Digimon like all of the others, with emotions and thoughts so it is quite possible that she's made friends with this Deva, an interesting anomaly given everything we know about them so far" he frowned "Suzie has just run away with a smile on her face as the Deva walked the opposite way".

His eyes were constantly moving under his eyelids as they others watched on with worry, his expression turned to shock "She's being attacked by Makuramon" "That no good Deva, it was a trap…" Harry lifted a hand "Wait, the other Deva is going back in a hurry, wait what? It attacked Makuramon" Takato, Henry and Terriermon had a collective jaw drop "What?" "it's attacking Makuramon to defend Suzie".

The Ark crashed through the dimension layer and shattered upon impact with the ground, Henry, Harry and Takato fell out of it as Terriermon turned and saw Suzie, they all turned and saw the massive rabbit protecting Suzie, Makuramon threw a flaming orb at the rabbit who turned and transformed her hands into blades "Bunny Blades!" she slashed the orb and it shattered, she turned to Makuramon who ran away.

The giant rabbit turned to Suzie and checked her over as Henry tried to scan her "I can't get any data on that Digimon" Suzie smiled "You were gweat, weally" they rushed over before stopping and blinking as a Digivice fell into Suzie's hands, Harry blinked "Your Sister just tamed the Rabbit Deva, what the heck" the other two nodded in agreement, a blast of red light flew from the distance and crashed onto the giant Rabbit Digimon causing her to De-Digivolve back into her rookie form.

This new rookie looked exactly like Terriermon, except it was brown and pink and had three horns on its head instead of one "Boy, did that feel weird" Henry scanned her again "Check it out, Lopmon, Rookie level, data, Beast-Type Digimon, she's little but has a big special attack, blazing ice" Terriermon and Lopmon stood opposite each other and mirrored each other's movements for a moment before Suzie picked her up in a hug.

Harry chuckled "Well, this is interesting" Henry sighed "I can't believe that Suzie is here, it's not safe for her and my parents are likely climbing the walls" Takato looked at him "Hey, as soon as we get Calumon and meet up with the others, we'll get her home, pronto" the Digi-Gnomes started flying around the area, Harry smiled before watching as they flew towards the sovereign lair "Zhuqiaomon, we're here".

Henry leaned down to Lopmon "Lopmon" "yes Henry?" "Do you know a little Digimon called Calumon…here this is a drawing of him" he grabbed the drawing from Takato and showed it to Lopmon, Lopmon looked at it "Well of course I know who he is, he holds the key to Digivolution, the Sovereign need this power to protect our world from those that want to destroy it, that's why they created us Devas from the data of Digimon that are now gone, to help them on their quest".

"Do you know where he is being held?" Harry frowned "I can tell you that" they all looked at him and he pointed at the gate "Past there, down a massive hole in the world, he is there, I can feel him" Lopmon gasped "my prince, you have arrived" Harry looked at her "I have but please, you are the Digimon of my friend's Sister, call me Hadrian or Harry" Suzie gasped "You'we a pwince?" Harry nodded as he looked at the gate before summoning Kotemon.

Lopmon ran in front of the gate and held out her arms "Please, you are mad to try and face the sovereign, even you my prince, and I can't help you" "You're Deva powers are gone but you can still fight" "The Sovereign made me and they can destroy me just as easily" Harry nodded "Then I'll go" they all looked at him "You two aren't made for stealth, Henry is worried about Suzie, I can get in and get out without difficulty".

Henry sighed "That is what you do" an explosion went off next to them and Harry had quickly jumped in front of Suzie, he glared at the source "Hello again Impmon, attacking your friends from behind are you, a cowards tactic, I do like the upgrade though and the bike" Beelzemon looked at him **"Hello again Harry, I see they found you"** Harry shrugged "It took a little while but yeah, now what the hell do you think you're doing?".

Takato gulped "He made a deal with the Sovereign, his life for ours" Harry clenched his fist and Beelzemon shrugged **"it's nothing personal, it's just business and I'm a business man"** "Henry" "Got it, Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon, Gargomon…Digivolves to…Rapidmon" Harry nodded at Kotemon "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!".

"Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon, Dinohyumon…Digivolves to…Knightmon" the two ultimate levels stared at Beelzemon "Rapid Fire!" the two missiles hit Beelzemon but they did no damage to the mega level Digimon **"Double Impact!"** the two shots hit Rapidmon and sent him flying over the group of humans, Knightmon rushed forwards as Harry swiped a card "Digi-Modify: Shogun Sword activate!".

Knightmon's sword increased to five times the normal size and turned white before slashing down on Beelzemon, a small scratch appeared on his cheek and he placed his hand on it **"You scratched me, I shouldn't be surprised should I? Digimon of the Digimon Prince, why don't you fight me like a mon or have you been hiding that ability, dear prince?"** Harry hand clenched as a data stream appeared behind him, Growlmon, Kyubimon, Guardromon, Leomon, Kiwimon and the others rushed over to the group.

Rika looked at Harry as a dark and light mixed aura flowed around him "What's happening to Harry?" they all looked at him and Catharine's eyes widened "Oh no, he's been unleashed" six wings sprouted from Harry's back, on the right side they were white on the left side, they were black, he thrust his hand forwards and energy started forming in it "What's happening Catharine?" she gulped "Harry's Digital Form has been unleashed" Harry roared "Paradise Lost!".

A dark red energy shot from his hand and blasted Beelzemon off of the bike, Harry walked forwards "You want to harm my friends? Paradise Lost!" another blast of the energy hit Beelzemon knocking him back "You think you can get away with it? Think again, Paradise Lost!" another blast hit Beelzemon sending him tumbling, Harry placed his hand on the bike, its colours started to change, the red became black and what was black became emerald green.

Beelzemon looked at him **"You are a fallen angel Digimon, you should be working with me!"** Harry snarled as blue tattoos appeared on his face, his eyes began to glow "Work with you? I think not! I would never turn on my friends for power!" Beelzemon stared at him in shock **"What are you?"** Harry smirked "I'm a monster but this monster will defend his friends to his dying breath unlike some traitors I can mention".

He disappeared before reappearing next to Beelzemon and spinning "Terrible Dance!" he delivered a graceful but powerful roundhouse kick to Beelzemon's gut and the other demon lord flew backwards, Catharine winced "I was afraid this might happen, Harry's digital form is half-good, half-evil, half dark-half light, it depends on his emotions and right now…" Beelzemon growled **"I've had enough of you"** he pulled out his twin shotguns as Harry came close **"Double Impact!"** both shots hit Harry and sent him flying through the air, he landed besides Rapidmon.

Beelzemon quickly defeated Kyubimon, Growlmon and Guardromon before standing over Kyubimon **"Enough, this ends here!"** he went to stab Kyubimon through only for his arm to be caught by Leomon, Harry stood up and shook his head "No Leomon, get back" "I don't know who you are but I do know you are being used, this power you've been given, is it worth hurting these children over?" Beelzemon turned **"You don't know anything"**.

Leomon punched him twice and it knocked him backwards, Beelzemon shook himself off and looked at Leomon "To have power is not to be strong, you see, I know that better than anyone" he looked at Jeri before looking back at Beelzemon "do what you must Beelzemon but I will not let you hurt these children" Beelzemon roared and impaled his hand through Leomon's stomach, Leomon landed on the ground and as he was turning into data looked at Jeri.

"Jeri, remember, you have a Lion's heart" Harry quickly used his magic to encased a much Data from Leomon as he could into an invisible and undetectable sphere that could only be unlocked back him as Beelzemon absorbed the tiniest bit of data from Leomon, he looked at Harry **"Stop interfering, Double Impact!" **Harry took another Double Impact and flew over and landed besides the bridge, he didn't get back up.

Takato started shaking as his normally brown eyes turned crimson, Growlmon was ready to cry for a moment before the bond between himself and Takato was overflown by the extreme anger of both of them "How could you? How could you do this horrible thing? I'll make you hurt! I'll make you PAY!" a crimson aura enveloped Takato as WarGrowlmon walked past him, both roared in anger and rage.

"**Nice outfit but you're not strong enough, just so you know, once I'm done with you, I'm going to finish your friends off one by one, starting with Harry"** Takato gritted his teeth and looked at Harry's still form before looking back at Beelzemon "You're wrong, you're the one who's finished!" WarGrowlmon shot at Beelzemon who jumped into the air and summoned his guns, he fired a few shots and WarGrowlmon dodged them before biting him.

Beelzemon slashed him and he started to fall "You can't lose, I won't allow it, I order you to Digivolve, Digivolve NOW!" a red beam of light hit his Digivice as WarGrowlmon's hazard mark on his chest started to glow, he started to change form as crimson fire flowed around him, become twisted and distorted as the bracer on his mouth shattered, after he'd finally stopped growing he growled and roared as his hazard mark continued to flash.

Takato's rage dissipated as soon as he saw this new form, its massive shredded wings extending, its lower body twisting into a long tail, acidic saliva flowing from its massive monstrous mouth, his Digivice fell from his hand and shattered into pieces, Beelzemon took a few steps back from this massive monstrosity in fear and shock for what his old friend turned into, Catharine stared in horror at it "it can't be, Takato, you've killed us all".


	17. Chapter 17: From Monster to Knight

**AN: I do not own HP or Digimon, though, I do love Biomerging.**

* * *

(Realm of the Sovereign-Digital World)

Catharine looked at the other Tamers "We need to wake 'Arry now!" Rika looked at her like she was crazy "Why? He needs rest!" Catharine nodded "You're right 'e does but one of two zhings is about to 'appen, either Megidramon destroys Beelzemon and loads 'is data, zhen destroys us or Beelzemon destroys Megidramon and loads 'is data, zhen destroys us, or we wake 'Arry and 'e can stop zhem both by embracing 'is inner Digimon, make your choice".

They all stared at her in shock "Who or what is Megidramon?" Catharine pointed at Takato's new Digimon "Zhat is Megidramon, 'e is one of ze four great Dragon Digimon, its counterparts are Magnadramon, Goddramon and Azulongmon" Henry's eyes widened "That dragon rivals Azulongmon?" she nodded as she watched the dragon "its title is ze Red Dragon of ze End, its mere presence corrupts and destroys the balance of ze Digital World, I didn't know zhat Guilmon could turn into it".

They gulped "What else do you know about it?" Catharine didn't tear her eyes away from the two fighting mega levels "it is ze most evil Dragon Digimon, it cannot be controlled nor contained, Takato's Digivice shattered upon its awakening, its entire body is made of Chrome Digizoid so it is nearly indestructible, it is pure hatred and instinct, I wish I could say zhat Beelzemon 'as a chance but 'e doesn't, Megidramon is on level with Azulongmon who is a Sovereign".

Rika looked at her "Then why are you trying to wake Harry? are you trying to kill him?" Catharine glared at her "No you silly little girl" Rika took a step back in shock "I'm trying to get 'im to embrace 'is inner Digimon because if 'e does, 'e's stronger than either of them" she looked at Harry "But 'e's out of commission and 'is body is 'ealing itself, I'll 'ave to go instead" she sighed "This may lead to my death".

She started to glow as a near full body set of teal armour appeared on her, she had eight golden wings on her back and two on the helmet that appeared on her head, she held a shield with a unicorn head engraved into it in her left hand and in her right a massive lance with wings around the guard, she looked at Rika **"If I die in zhis battle, tell 'Arry and Ryo zhat I am sorry"** Rika nodded with tears in her eyes as Catharine flew into the battle.

Henry pulled out his Digivice and scanned her "Ophanimon, Mega Level, the Holy Mother Angel Digimon, Vaccine, her Eden's Javelin! and Sefirot Crystal! attacks are beyond devastating" she flew into the sky and aimed her spear at Megidramon **"Eden's Javelin!"** a massive beam of light shot forth from her spear and crushed Megidramon into the ground, a crown appeared on top of her helmet and Beelzemon looked up **"Princess?"**.

She glared at him from behind her mask **"Look what you've unleashed Beelzemon, zhis is a being who's very existence destroys ze balance of both worlds, zhey will both be destroyed if he stays like zhis much longer, so, either help me return him to Guilmon or I shall destroy you now and deal with him next"** Beelzemon narrowed his eyes **"And what is to stop me from destroying and loading your data Princess? Or even poor Harry's data?"**.

Ophanimon's aura exploded outwards and a crystal blasted past Beelzemon's face, just close enough that he could feel the force of the throw, she glared at him **"never threaten my family Beelzemon, I can destroy you here and now, do not test me!"** Beelzemon nodded hesitantly and between the two of them they subdued Megidramon quickly, Beelzemon smirked and turned to Ophanimon **"Double Impact!"** the two attacks hit and she went flying.

Her transformation faded and she turned back into Catharine as she flew over the edge _'Zhis is ze end'_ her arm was grabbed and she looked up to see Henry holding onto her "Henry" he grinned at her "Come on, let's get you up" she shook her head "Let me fall 'Enry" he blinked at her in shock "What? No!" she shook her head "You don't understand, if Beelzemon get Megidramon, 'Arry and my data, zhere is nothing in any world zhat can stop him".

Henry shook his head "We'll find another way" she looked at him sadly "Why are you so charming?" he froze and looked at her, she blushed "Well, zhere is no other way, 'Enry, it's ze fate of two worlds or me, zhere is no choice" Henry scowled "Well, I choose you" she stared at him in shock as he blushed "I'll always choose you, we're in this together, until the end, either ours or theirs" Henry felt his grip loosening "No" she smiled sadly "Goodbye 'Enry" "NO!" he lost his grip and she was caught by another.

"You're not going anywhere Little Moon" she looked up in shock and saw Harry looked at her with a lopsided grin "'Arry?" "Not as long as I still breath" he pulled her up and breathed out, she blinked at him in shock "'ow are you even awake?" Harry grinned "Rika woke me up" she looked at Rika who looked away with a slight blush and she smiled before gasping "Beelzemon, 'e'll…" "Do nothing, look" she turned and blinked as a light surrounded Takato and Guilmon.

"Guilmon…Biomerge to…**Gallantmon**" kneeling in their place was a knight in silver and red armour with a red piece on his helmet and a large red cape, one of his hands was a spear and the other was covered by a large round shield, Catharine smiled "The Crimson Knight is risen" Harry nodded as Rika scanned the new arrival "Gallantmon, Mega Level exalted Knight Digimon" Beelzemon looked at Gallantmon in shock.

"**Hey, what's going on here, huh?"** **"Beelzemon, you have rejected every friendship that has been offered to you, in return, you betrayed them and destroyed a valiant soul, I cannot forgive what you have done"** **"Forgive me? I don't recall ever asking you to forgive me, we'll talk about forgiveness when I wipe you out of existence"** he rushed at Gallantmon **"So be it"** Gallantmon raised his spear and shot at Beelzemon, the two collided in the middle before turning in mid-air and jumping at each other again causing the area to rock.

"**You cannot be forgiven for your actions, I will see that justice is served"** Gallantmon continued to push Beelzemon back, they two jumped back and Gallantmon landed on one knee behind the other Tamers as Beelzemon landed away from them **"You'll excuse me if I'm not impressed, your Highness but I've got a deal to close"** he pulled out his twin shotguns and Gallantmon didn't move **"And you happen to be in my way"**.

Gallantmon looked up in remorse **"Even now, you show no remorse for what you have done"** he stood up and thrust his arm aside causing his cape to lift dramatically **"I have no choice but to destroy you" "Right"** Beelzemon started running circles around Gallantmon blasting at him with his shotguns **"What's wrong exalted one? I thought my weapons wouldn't affect your royal highny"** Beelzemon started disappearing and reappearing **"Darkness Claw!"** he slashed at Gallantmon before disappearing again.

He rushed at Gallantmon again and Gallantmon vanished leaving only a cape floating in the wind, Gallantmon started soaring down at high speeds as his spear glowed blue with energy **"Lightning Joust!"** Beelzemon looked up and started firing **"You don't scare me"** **"Well I should"** Beelzemon dodged at the last minute and the explosion ruptured the entire area, Harry jumped down onto the platform with Suzie and held her and Lopmon against him until the platforms stopped moving.

Harry turned and saw Catsuramon "I don't think so Deva" he put Suzie and Lopmon down before his wins extended out of his back, he vanished before appearing in front of Catsuramon "Paradise Lost!" he thrust his fist into Catsuramon's face and the dog exploded into data, harry quickly landed beside Suzie again, he let his wings fade "Are you alright Suzie" she nodded "Thank you Hawwy" he smiled "No problems".

Beelzemon jumped over and absorbed the data **"Thanks Harry, I'll take that"** Harry glared at him and held up his hand as golden energy formed on it "Grand Cross!" ten sphere shot from his hand and crashed into Beelzemon blasting his across the area in an explosion of light "Take that, you overgrown Demon child" Gallantmon and Beelzemon started brawling again, Kazu and Kenta leaned over the side "Chumley, you down there?".

"Just a thought but if he really was injured would he even be able to respond?" Beelzemon jumped up in front of them **"Hello boys"** they jumped backwards and landed on their backsides, Guardromon stood in front of them as Beelzemon landed near them, Beelzemon kicked him aside like a football and Kazu rushed over to him "Ow" "Are you alright? You're not broken again are you?" "I think I'm fine".

Gallantmon slammed his shield into Beelzemon before looking at Kenta **"you can't stay here, it's much too dangerous, run!"** Beelzemon turned and fired a shot out **"Too late you should've listened to him"** the shot flew towards Kenta and Gallantmon took it to the back whilst crouching over him protectively **"Stay down its almost over"** Gallantmon rushed at Beelzemon as Kenta got up "That sounded like…Takato".

Gallantmon shoulder barged Beelzemon causing one of his shotguns to fall into the chasm below as Kenta, Guardromon and Kazu rushed over to the others "That big Digimon is…Takato" Harry looked over at Kenta "Are you sure?" Kenta nodded "I don't know how but somehow they've joined together, Takato is a part of Gallantmon now" they all turned to the battle and Harry murmured "Two sides of the same coin".

Beelzemon jumped on Gallantmon before jumping away and turning back to his opponent, he shot down from above and Gallantmon dodged his attack, Beelzemon disappeared before reappearing and kicking Gallantmon into the ground **"This is too easy"** he noticed one of his guns and jumped over and grabbed it, he jumped back over as Gallantmon was starting to get p an placed it against his head **"Game over Pineapple Head"** "Paradise Lost!" **"Eden's Javelin!"**.

The two attacks merged before slamming into Beelzemon sending him flying over Gallantmon, Gallantmon looked over and saw Harry and Cath holding out their hands as they others cheered him on **"Thanks guys, now let's get him"** Gallantmon turned back to the fight and Rika gasped "Kenta was right, they have merged" "Guilmon and Takato have become one indestructible fighting machine" **"Lightning Joust!"** he aimed it at Beelzemon who was still recovering from the twin attack.

It hit him directly and blasted him through multiple rocks and ground before stopping in an explosion, he got up and started shooting at Gallantmon but the bullets were just bouncing ff his armour **"You can't hurt us anymore"** Beelzemon ran out of bullets **"You just never learn"** Beelzemon looked at his gun **"Beelzemon, your judgement day is at hand"** he looked up and placed his shield arm in front of him, it started charging up **"Shield of the Just!"**.

A massive laser shot forth from the shield and hit Beelzemon **"This can't be happening"** after the beam stopped, Beelzemon was just kneeling on the ground in defeat, Gallantmon appeared and placed his spear on Beelzemon's shoulder **"This is where it ends"** **"How could I have lost? I was supposed to be invincible, well, what are you waiting for? Go on, do it!"** Jeri stood up as Gallantmon pulled back his spear **"Goodbye Beelzemon"**.

He thrust it forwards and Jeri screamed "Stop it!" the spear missed by an inch and passed between the torso and the arm, Gallantmon looked at Jeri **"Jeri why?"** "He's not worth it Takato" **"What are you saying? He deserves this, you know that"** "Please, don't do it, I couldn't bare it if anyone else got hurt, because of me" **"Jeri…"** Harry frowned and grabbed the sphere and slipped it into his pocket **"I don't get it, why are you protecting me, I destroyed your partner"**.

Beelzemon looked at her "I hate you for doing that but even if you died it wouldn't bring Leomon back, it's my fault he's gone and if you destroyed each other, then that would be my fault too, I just can't let anyone else get hurt, because of me" Beelzemon looked at her for a few moments more before turning away and walking off into the distance, Cath watched him "He'll find his way and when he does, he'll work to redeem himself".


	18. Chapter 18: Lair of the Phoenix

**AN: I do not own HP or Digimon.**

* * *

(Realm of the Sovereign-Digital World)

Gallantmon De-Digivolved back to Takato and Guilmon and landed they landed beside Jeri, they carefully picked her up and brought her over to the gate, Henry, Harry, Catharine, Takato and Rika, along with their Digimon and Lopmon walked over the rickety bridge and looked over the bonelike bridge "Over this bridge is the castle of Zhuqiaomon, you'll find Calumon in there" "Why do I feel like I'm volunteering to walk into the lion's den".

Harry smirked "That's home for me" Takato frowned "Henry's right, we don't have a choice" they walked back to the others, Harry looked over at Jeri before looking at Kazu and Kenta "As you only have a Champion Level and Kenta doesn't have a partner yet, you'd best wait here so your job is to guard Jeri and Suzie whilst we deal with the Sovereign that has been causing all of these issues" Kenta and Kazu saluted "Sir, yes, sir".

Harry kneeled by Suzie who was arguing with Henry who looked exasperated, he smiled "Suzie" she blinked and looked at him "Yes Hawwy?" Harry grinned at her and ruffled her hair lightly "I've got a job for you, and only big girls are allowed to do jobs right?" Suzie nodded quickly; Harry smiled "You see Jeri?" he pointed at her and Suzie looked at her and nodded "I want you to look after her for me, Jeri was hurt during the battle, can you do that for me?".

Suzie looked at Jeri before her expression changed to determination, she nodded with a serious expression "Okay Hawwy" Harry placed his hand on her head "Good girl, now. I'll be borrowing Lopmon for a little while but I promise that I'll bring her back safely" Suzie held her pinkie finger out "Pinkie Pwomise" Harry wrapped his pinkie around hers with a serious but kind expression "Promise" Suzie nodded and rushed over to Jeri.

Henry looked at him in wonder "How do you do that? Not even my parents are that good with her" Harry smiled "it's a matter of perceptive, you are being overprotective and Suzie sees that as you trying to copy your Dad and that makes you stuffy, I kneeled down to her level, spoke with her kindly and softly, and made her feel responsible by giving her a job to do" Henry blinked "Wow, I…I never thought of it that way" Harry nodded.

He looked at Lopmon "Lead the way" Lopmon nodded and they crossed the old bridge again before looking over the stone one, Terriermon looked at Lopmon "Are you sure about this?" she smiled slightly "Momentai" "Hey that's my word" Harry chuckled as they crossed the stone bridge to the red crystal looking castle, Harry's expression turned serious "This is it, the Castle of Zhuqiaomon, the Phoenix, be prepared, this is going to be our hardest fight yet".

The doors opened and they entered, Harry crossed his arms and looked at Kotemon who nodded, he looked at Catharine who smiled before looking around cautiously, they came up to another massive set of doors "He really likes big doors doesn't he?" Harry nodded at Lopmon who nodded back "My Sovereign, please here my humble request? I have brought one of the Princes and the Princess of the Digital World" the doors slid open to reveal a large chamber with a massive fire roaring in the centre.

Harry looked at it "I'm not impressed, Zhuqiaomon, stop hiding in those flames" he walked into the room with the others following him **"Trespassers, you have trespassed into the domain of Zhuqiaomon, Sovereign of the Digital World and protector of its inhabitants, look upon me and tremble with fear for in my eyes, you see your own undoing"** the flames turned into the giant red and golden bird Digimon.

Harry frowned "All I see are the eyes of a coward, hiding behind his minions, attacking innocent people for no reason, you are pathetic Zhuqiaomon, not worthy to call yourself a Sovereign, now give us Calumon or face our wrath" Henry nodded and walked to stand by Harry and Cath as Takato and Rika trembled slightly, Zhuqiaomon looked at Harry **"The Catalyst belongs here, Prince, not in the other world and how dare you call me a coward! You haven't faced what we have! We fight for our lives! What have you done human Prince?"**.

Harry let his hair cover his eyes and Catharine gulped "What have I done?" everyone looked at him "I've been fighting for my life since I was but a child, I have faced dangers that would make people 5 times my age tremble in fear, I have faced Monsters that could kill me with a glance, I have faced Demons that tried to rip out my soul, I have faced a monster that was so great, he nearly destroyed an entire world and then I faced your puppets".

Harry looked up, his eyes were glowing "I have faced Monsters that would try to destroy a child simply because he was different, I have faced hundreds of people attacking me at once, I have faced Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony and I will not back down to some Phoenix rip-off who's got an attitude problem" Henry and Catharine nodded, Takato and Rika walked forwards "What do you mean 'you'? we're in this together Harry, now, until the end".

Harry nodded and they all swiped a card "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon, Growlmon…Digivolves to…WarGrowlmon" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon, Gargomon…Digivolves to…Rapidmon" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon, Kyubimon…Digivolves to…Taomon" "Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon, Kiwimon…Digivolves to…Blossomon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon, Dinohyumon…Digivolves to…Knightmon".

"**Am I supposed to be afraid?"** "No, you're supposed to take your beating like a good little villain" Harry chuckled before frowning and placing a hand over his left hip, Catharine and Rika frowned as they saw the movement, Zhuqiaomon noticed it as well **"Are you harmed Princeling? Maybe you should sit this one out, I'd hate to have to destroy you"** Harry glared at him as Takato and Henry shot Harry concerned looks "Not a chance, Bird-Brain".

The five Digimon jumped up **"You're wasting your time"** "I was just about to say the same thing" **"Phoenix Fire!"** a massive fireball shot from his mouth and hit the five Digimon, causing them to fall back **"You Digimon depend on your humans for strength but we don't need weaklings in the coming battle"** Taomon activated a spell **"Phoenix Fire! You brought the human infestation to our world; if it crumbles it will be your fault"**.

The spell held against the flames as the group of humans stood inside it with Lopmon, the flames dissipated and the five Digimon attacked "Rapid Fire!" "Atomic Blaster!" "Spiral Flower!" "Berserk Sword!" "Talisman of Light!" the five attacks dissipated before reaching him "His heat is like a barrier; nothing can get through it" the shield around the humans popped **"Phoenix Fire!"** Knightmon and WarGrowlmon took the attack together as Rapidmon went flying into the wall along with Taomon and Blossomon.

Lopmon looked down "Without the ability to Digivolve, I'm powerless, I might as well not be here" Zhuqiaomon looked at her **"Lopmon"** she looked up at him **"You are my last remaining Deva, come back to me and I'll forgive your betrayal, together we shall destroy these traitors and their disgusting humans"** Harry scowled "What a racist" the others nodded as Lopmon looked up at the Sovereign "I can no longer serve someone who believes in violence" **"Then you're a traitor too"**.

"Say what you will but I shall not be swayed" **"So be it, Phoenix Fire!"** the flames engulfed her and the Tamers gasped "Lopmon!" the flames dissipated instantly all the way to Zhuqiaomon's beak, Harry was stood in front of Lopmon with his hand out, the area around them was smoking but they were completely unharmed **"How is this possible? You are still human Princeling!"** Harry scowled "I haven't been fully human in a long time Zhuqiaomon, Fire is useless against me!".

"Rapid Fire!" several missiles flew at Zhuqiaomon before exploding at his aura, he turned to look at Rapidmon who's data was flashing, his armour seemed to static before returning to normal "Back off Rapidmon, you're too badly damaged, if you sustain any more damage your data will be destroyed" "Back off? Never, I'm not gonna let this overgrown Canary stop me" he flew out of the wall and at Zhuqiaomon at high speed **"Phoenix Fire!"** the attack hit him causing him to De-Digivolve back into Terriermon and fall to the ground.

Henry quickly caught him "Terriermon! "Sorry Henry, I tried but the Bird-Brain was too much for me" "Don't be sorry Terriermon, he's just too powerful for us as we are now" they blinked in shock as Suzie flew into the room with her Digivice glowing and landed besides Lopmon "What the? Suzie?" Lopmon looked at her partner "What are you doing here Suzie?" "Well Silly, you called me didn't you?" Lopmon blinked "I called you? You may be right".

Terriermon climbed out of Henry's arms and stood tall "Well, there is no way I can stop fighting if Suzie is going to be in danger" "Terriermon, you can't" "Remember what you told me if I ever got lost? Meet back at your house" Henry smiled "That's right, we'll all meet back there" Suzie looked at Lopmon "Lopmon's coming too wight?" Lopmon looked at her "I can come?" Suzie nodded; the others nodded as well.

Takato clenched a fist "We've just got to get past that turkey" Harry snorted in amusement "Order of the Fried Chicken indeed" Catharine giggled "For Fawkes, let's take this rip-off down" Terriermon looked at Zhuqiaomon with determination "You gonna tell your friends you got beaten by a turkey Henry?" "Not a chance, come on, let's do this together" a familiar light flowed around them and Harry and Catharine shared a looked before scanning the bond and energy so that they could replicate it if need be.

"Terriermon…Biomerge to…**MegaGargomon"** Harry smiled as the giant took a step forwards, he was nearly seven stories tall "Another Biomerge" Rika scanned it "MegaGargomon, Mega Level, Special attack, Gargo Missiles" **"Humans and Digimon Digivolving together? This is an abomination! You have tainted the very core of the Digital World! And you will pay!" **he extended him wings **"Desolation Blast! Now where will you run?"** the top of the castle crumbled and Taomon made a shield around the humans and Lopmon.

"**Is that all you got? And you call us pathetic!"** MegaGargomon shot forth towards the Sovereign Phoenix **"You dare taunt me?" "You bet and I'll do it again too"** he thrust his fist forwards **"Power Pummel!" **the attack breached the aura of heat and collapsed it before hit Zhuqiaomon directly, he roared in pain and anger, MegaGargomon then kicked Zhuqiaomon in the face before doing it again and kicking him on the underside of his beck as his flipped in mid-air.

"**That still not enough for ya? Mega Barrage!"** he fired dozens of missiles which exploded on contact with Zhuqiaomon **"Phoenix Fire!"** **"You think that scares us now? Why don't you try this on for size? Gargo Missiles!" **he fired the two megaton-class missiles from his shoulders, the cut right through the fireball and hit Zhuqiaomon on the chest **"You think you can defeat me that easily?"** the ground collapsed underneath him and he fell through and out of sight as rubble covered the hole.

"**Looks like that would be a big yes"** Harry chuckled as MegaGargomon landed and transformed back into Henry and Terriermon and everyone else De-Digivolved, Guilmon looked around "I can't believe it's over" "Yeah, I know" "Thanks Henry, we'd have been lost without you two there" "Not at all, we are a team aren't we?" Harry nodded "Now and forever" Henry turned to them "Come on, let's go find Calumon…" an explosion rocked the area as flames came up from under the rubble.

It exploded upwards as Zhuqiaomon flew out of the hole as a giant fireball before reforming into himself again **"Surprised? You dare think you could defeat me? I am a Sovereign! There will be nothing left of you but askes when I'm done with you, prepare to meet your doom!" **Harry glared "Not before you meet yours" he looked at the others "Okay Tamers, we're not done here yet, let's show this oversized chicken how we do things back home" "Yeah!".


	19. Chapter 19: Azulongmon Arrives

**AN: I do not own HP nor Digimon, I did on the other hand mix up Kotemon's Digivolution Line to make it more interesting.**

* * *

(Realm of the Sovereign-Digital World)

Zhuqiaomon stayed in the air above them **"You thought you could destroy me, fools! Your defiance has done nothing but seal your doom!" **Terriermon gulped "Well, this is not going to be easy" Zhuqiaomon flapped his wings **"Try this one on for size, it's an attack that you can't stop, little Princeling, Sonic Zephyr!" **Shockwaves rippled through the air and ripped through the ground sending the Tamers flying, Harry wrapped himself around Rika and Catharine wrapped herself around Suzie.

"We've got to fight back" Rika pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon, Kyubimon…Digivolves to…Taomon" "Talisman Spell!" all of the humans breathed a sigh of relief as the shield formed around them and the Digimon, Harry scowled "We should have thought about that, Phoenixes are firebirds that can rise from the ashes" Takato looked at him.

"Are you saying that he is invincible?" Harry shook his head "Not invincible, if we see him explode into data, we'll know that he's been defeated" Henry nodded "Then we beat him down until he explodes into data" Harry nodded "That's the plan" Rika looked to the side "He's coming around again" **"Your puny spell won't stop me!"** he flew at them at high speeds and Taomon barely moved the shield over him.

Taomon fell to her knees inside the shield "He's coming back around again" **"There's no escape!" **Harry placed his hand on Taomon's shoulders and started pouring energy into her, she started moving the shield and gasped as Zhuqiaomon flew into it, knocking it aside, it flew up into the air and Terriermon, Guilmon and Kotemon nodded at each other before jumping out of the shield "Terrier Tornado!" "Pyro Sphere!" "Lightning Arrow!".

The three attacks hit Zhuqiaomon but did nothing **"Your attacks are useless against me, surrender" **"If you think we're going to do that then you've got about a million other things coming" "Pyro Sphere!" "Terrier Tornado!" "Lightning Arrow!" Harry jumped out of the shield "Grand Cross!" the attacks hit and Zhuqiaomon flinched from Harry's attack before shaking himself off **"You are nothing more than irritating insects, your powers are just as insignificant, surrender or be destroyed"**.

"I don't suppose there's a third choice?" Zhuqiaomon flew into the and they were knocked aside like flies "Guilmon!" "Terriermon!" "Harry!" all three hit the water below, Zhuqiaomon flew up and stopped in front of the shield **"Do you now see that it is foolish to defy me?" **Zhuqiaomon noticed them come up from the water, Takato looked at him "Zhuqiaomon please, stop this" **"Your fate is sealed! These three will be the first to go, goodbye Princeling, say goodbye to your friends!"**.

"Please don't, it just can't end this way" **"And yet it will, no one will stop our Digivolution, Blazing Helix!"** fireballs formed in his wings before shooting out and forming into helixes that rushed towards the three in the water below **"Lightning Whip!"** an arc of lightning energy shot through the helixes, dissipating them, Catharine smiled "Welcome to the party, Azulongmon" **"What is this?"** Zhuqiaomon looked up to see Azulongmon come down from above the clouds as they formed into a thunderstorm.

"**Cease your attack, Zhuqiaomon" "You! What do you want with me?" "You've been a fool Zhuqiaomon" "What!?" **Takato scanned Azulongmon "Azulongmon, he's one of the four Sovereign, I don't get it, why is he fighting Zhuqiaomon?" "Good question" **"How dare you! The humans may cost us our one chance at survival!" "But not all believe as you do, I ask you to put aside your senseless quest to destroy the humans"**.

"**Senseless? They are an infection! They must be destroyed! Blazing Helix!"** the fire shot towards Azulongmon **"Aroura Force!"** the two attacks collided starting an all-out battle between the two "Tell me something, why are they fighting? Aren't they both Sovereigns?" "Maybe even they have disagreements" "You're not kidding" the shield was knocked around **"Enough! This fighting is as pointless as your vendetta against the humans"**.

"**The Humans endanger our future and they destroyed my servants" "True but you sent the Devas to attack them first" "I did it to push forward our Digivolution and find the missing Prince and Princess, if we can overcome the humans and their shackles, then we shall become powerful enough to defeat our true enemy" "yes, that is one theory but some of us believe that it's our Digivolution itself that's left us vulnerable, if we wish to defeat the true enemy we've got to stop advancing, not Digivolve further"**.

"**That is why you changed the Catalyst into the form of a Digimon? To hide it?" "it wasn't I however it was a wise decision"** Suzie looked at the two Digimon "What are they saying? And can they huwwy it up?" Lopmon looked at her "Azulongmon is trying to convince Zhuqiaomon not to destroy us so I say give him all the time he needs" "You mean he's our ally?" "well it sure is nice to know that there is someone out there that is finally on our side".

Henry looked at them "Who's this true enemy they are talking about?" "I don't really know but some say it's not even really a Digimon" "Does that mean it's a human?" "Not human either" the humans frowned "It's different from the Digi-Gnomes too, it's a big mystery, I only hope we're around to solve it" Catharine looked at them all "We will be" they looked at her and she looked at Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon "If worst comes to worst, I'll go out there and fight as Ophanimon again".

"**You're so arrogant, Azulongmon! You think you are so superior but you're no better than me, you burst into my realm with your high and mighty stance that you're right and I'm wrong but you don't have any more proof than I do" "And just what have your ideas gotten you, Zhuqiaomon?" "The Catalyst" "You're playing a dangerous game, Zhuqiaomon" "This is no game, don't you understand? I will use the Catalyst to save us"**.

Henry looked at the Sovereign "They use that term 'Catalyst' again, are we sure that is Calumon?" Lopmon nodded **"Digimon were meant to be free from humans, it is our right! It is our destiny!" "Now who's being arrogant? What if you are wrong? Look at how powerful a creature was created when humans and Digimon Digivolved together, maybe that is our destiny, maybe that is what will save us from our true enemy!"**.

"**I won't even discuss that abomination! I refuse to believe that is the answer! It can't be!" "Are you sure? Sure enough to risk the existence of the entire Digital World?" "Yes! The humans will be our undoing, enough! You are so sure that you are right, prove it by stopping me!, if you can, Blazing" "Why don't I instead? Eden's Javelin!"** a massive beam of light blasted Zhuqiaomon in the back causing him to dip and stop his attack, he turned to see Ophanimon floating there with a golden crown on her head.

"And why don't I get involved as well, Grand Cross!" the ten spheres hit Zhuqiaomon from behind and pushed him forwards, he turned again to see Lucemon Chaos Mode with Black hair and green eyes and a golden crown on his head, Rika quickly scanned this new Digimon "Lucemon Chaos Mode, Ultimate Level, his special attacks, Grand Cross! and Paradise Falls! can destroy nearly any opponent".

Azulongmon sighed **"Please, my Prince, my Princess, stay out of this, I shall handle my associate"** they looked at him "Very well" **"Azulongmon but"** "if he" **"Attempts to"** "Hurt any" **"Of our"** "Friends we" **"Will destroy"** "Hi**m"** they finished in unison, Azulongmon nodded in understanding and both Digimon flew into the shield before changing back to Harry and Catharine **"Blazing Helix!"** "No Zhuqiaomon, stop this".

"Takatomon!" Takato clenched his hands "He's wrong, humans and Digimon are meant to fight together!" he rushed over and jumped out of the shield and started falling "TAKATO NO!" he held out his Digivice "GUILMMOOONNNNN!" he flew past the two Sovereigns **"What?" "Now, we'll see" **Takato and the attack hit the ground at the same time "Guilmon…Biomerge to…**Gallantmon"** Gallantmon dispersed the attack with his shield alone.

"**This Digivolution is powerful" "Lightning Joust!"** the blue energy flowed over the lance before blasting towards Zhuqiaomon who knocked it aside **"But not powerful enough! You to shall be defeated" "Not until you see that Humans and Digimon are more powerful when they work together!" **Gallantmon flew at Zhuqiaomon and slashed at his feet **"Ha, you'll never survive that long!"**.

"**Phoenix Fire!" **Gallantmon placed his shield in the way and was pushed back only slightly **"We want to protect this world as much as you do" "Spare me your lies, I know you only want to help the humans take over the Digital World! Well, you shall not succeed as long as I live!" "But it's not a lie" "Silence!"** Zhuqiaomon flapped his wings and the shockwaves sent Gallantmon tumbling, Catharine frowned "Gallantmon is going to need some help, Zhuqiaomon is a foolish and prideful Digimon" Harry nodded "On it" he vanished.

He appeared next to Kotemon on a rock below the battle "Hey buddy" Kotemon looked at him, Harry grinned "I've figured out how we can do what Takato and Guilmon did, you ready?" Kotemon nodded and Harry channelled his want to fight with Kotemon into their bond and that familiar glow appeared "Kotemon…Biomerge to…**Dominimon" **a figure flew off of the ground before disappearing and reappearing behind Zhuqiaomon.

He was an angel Digimon, he had a large blue armour set on with silver parts, his shoulder guards went about halfway down his arms and were twice as wide, he had wings engraved on his chest along with the crest of a star, a glowing emerald blade extended from the top of his left wrist, there were six massive golden wings sprouting from his back, a mass of black hair extended from behind his helmet and fell into a messy pile.

He had large leg guards with golden parts engraved into areas of his armour all the way around his body, he had a cross on his helmet which was the same shade of blue as the rest, he had large golden spikes extending backwards from his helmet, he slashed the emerald blade down on Zhuqiaomon **"Final Excalibur!" **the attack caused the Sovereign to fall forwards slightly as Gallantmon flew upwards **"Lightning Joust!"** the attack his Zhuqiaomon in the face causing him to roar.

Dominimon and Gallantmon flew over to each other and Zhuqiaomon looked at them **"A sneak attack? Just like humans" "Digimon do it as well and humans support each other, if one of us is in trouble then more come to help" "If they only way to convince you is to defeat you then so be it" **Gallantmon and Dominimon set off towards Zhuqiaomon **"I will not allow you to take over my world" ** he shot off at them **"But we don't want to"** a chain flew in between the three of them **"Enough!"**.

"**This fighting is pointless, the true enemy is what we should be focusing our energies on, not each other, Zhuqiaomon, give the humans a chance, they really do wish to help, if they Prince and Princess vouch for them then we should give them a chance at least" "That's what we've been trying to tell you" "Fine"** they landed back at the castle as Taomon brought the shield down to them and dissipated it before De-Digivolving back into Renamon, Gallantmon and Dominimon transformed back into Takato and Guilmon and Harry and Kotemon.

They smiled at the others before turning and grinning as they saw Kazu, Kenta and Jeri riding on Guardromon's back as he flew over to them, he landed and they jumped off, though Jeri was still pretty much despondent, Harry glanced at Takato and saw his smile drop when he saw that, he frowned and placed his hand on the sphere of data in his pocket _'As soon as we return, I'll get to work on it, don't worry Jeri'_ he looked at the two Sovereign.


	20. Chapter 20: The True Enemy

**AN: I do not own HP or Digimon, I also do not like the D-Reaper from Digimon Tamers, it just didn't feel like an actual enemy but then again, either did King Drasil in Digimon Data Squad.**

* * *

(Realm of the Sovereign-Digital World)

Henry looked at Azulongmon "Now, who is this true enemy?" Azulongmon looked at them **"We don't know, we don't even know its name, none of us have ever had contact with it" "Whatever it calls itself, we know what it wants, to destroy us and the Digital World"** Rika's eyes had widened "Where did it come from?" **"No one is sure, but it's been here since the formation of this world, long ago it disappeared and hid itself deep beneath the layers of the Digital World"** Takato blinked "Beneath the Digital World?".

Azulongmon nodded slightly **"Yes, allow me to show you"** his eyes started glowing and a blue aura flowed around him as the water near them parted to reveal the earth below and a hole **"Imagine this hole is real world, surrounded by the layers that make up the Digital World" **several circles appeared around the hole, then one massive circle appeared around them **"its physical substructure is six layers deep, that's where you first arrived"**.

Harry nodded **"in the beginning, this is all there was to the Digital World, it was empty, dark inhospitable, the early Digimon, our ancestors lived on the physical layer with the Digi-Gnomes and the true enemy, in those early days, the true enemy destroyed many of our ancestors and Digi-Gnomes, those were dark times indeed"** Harry clenched his hand and projected the image that was being shown to him into all of their minds".

They gasped in horror at the attacks **"there seemed to be no defence against the true enemy, nothing was able to stop its unending destruction, it spread a dark fog across the Digital World" "And it's come back to wipe us out of existence" "It is our greatest fear" **"So why did the true enemy come back now?" **"You've getting ahead of yourself, one day the true enemy just disappeared"** more smaller circles appeared inside the large layer of the image.

"**With that threat gone, Digimon began to Digivolve, new worlds were created, though the physical layer of the Digital World remained, few lived there, instead, we Digimon expanded into new worlds for the most part we lived in peace and harmony, we Sovereign Digimon created our own level, and focused our efforts in protecting the rest of the Digital World but the power we achieved only woke the slumbering true enemy so you see, it is our own fault, unless we can find a solution, we will be the cause of our own destruction"**.

Zhuqiaomon looked at the humans **"it is the Catalyst that has allowed us to Digivolve beyond what we once were"** he flew into the air and turned to what remained of his castle **"Sonic Zephyr!"** his attack blew away the rubble, revealing a pyramid **"We had to convince the true enemy that we weren't Digivolving to the point where it would become necessary to destroy us so the Catalyst was hidden, in the form of a Digimon"**.

Zhuqiaomon looked at Azulongmon **"But how? You don't have the power to do that" "Ture but something else does, ah, right on cue"** a group of Digi-Gnomes flew over, several of them landed on Harry and Catharine and cooed happily, they both smiled before blinking as the Digi-Gnomes flew up above their heads and created crowns out of pockets of data and placed them on their heads, Azulongmon chuckled.

Takato grinned "Ah, the Digi-Gnomes" several Digi-Gnomes flew over with the transparent Mizuno "No way, it's Mr Mizuno" he smiled at them "I heard there was trouble in the Realm of the Sovereign and I wanted to see it for myself so the Digi-Gnomes were gracious enough to bring me here" one landed on Takato's arm "They helped Azulongmon and Mr Mizuno, not to mention, Me, Harry and Henry, it's like they grant wishes or something".

Azulongmon nodded **"Yes, it's a good way of putting it" **Kenta blinked at Mizuno "So, who is this guy?" Henry shrugged "he's a friend of my dad's" Rika crossed her arms "He's human?" Takato looked at Mizuno "Mr Mizuno, do you know the name of this true enemy that lives below the Digital World?" Mizuno looked at him "The D-Reaper" "D-Reaper?" "Yeah but what exactly is it?" "When the network was first created, a programme was designed to control the growth of Artificial Intelligence".

"The D-Reaper deleted any A.I programme that had exceeded their original parameters, I would imagine that is why the Sovereign have been fighting so hard to stop its return" Kazu stepped forwards "yeah, no wonder they freaked" Harry took a step forward "Mizuno" Mizuno looked at him "Yes Prince Hadrian?" Harry sighed "How would the D-Reaper affect Catharine, Ryo and me? As Digital beings, are we vulnerable to it as well?".

Mizuno frowned "Possibly, that is a good question Prince Hadrian, I honestly don't know, your human sides might stop it but you will definitely be weakened by it" Harry nodded and Mizuno looked at the group "but they shouldn't have freaked out, D-Reaper was a relatively simple programme written to do only one thing, it shouldn't have the strength to destroy such advanced Digimon as the Sovereign, unless…".

Harry frowned "Unless it absorbed the ability to Digivolve itself from the Digimon that it deleted, like Digimon load data" Mizuno nodded with a concerned frown "It's quite possible that the D-Reaper has Digivolved past the Digimon and is now more powerful than they are" Rika frowned "Terrific, what's the bad news?" Mizuno vanished and Harry frowned "His connection to the Digital World was cut, his mind has returned to his body".

Rika looked around "Do we have a plan or are we just going to stand around here yapping?" Kazu looked at her "Well I don't see you coming up with anything, what's your plan missing Digimon Queen?" "Well, we'll climb on Zhuqiaomon and scope things out" "Oh yea, brilliant idea, let's ask the Digimon Sovereign who wanted to turn us into Digi-Fries to give us a piggyback ride" "Chicken" "I'm not chicken".

Harry chuckled before frowning as Zhuqiaomon started growling and trembling, Takato looked at the Sovereign "What is it Zhuqiaomon?" **"The true enemy is nearby"** Harry looked over the pit and activated mage sight, he gasped at the chaos energy, he heard Cath gasped and nodded before spelling them all to be able to see it, they all gasped "What the heck?" Harry frowned "That is the true enemy I'd imagine".

Guilmon looked up at the Dragon of the East "Umm, Mr Azulongmon, will you help us, please?" **"Of course, the Catalyst must be retrieved at all costs, prepare yourselves children, it is time"** a cloud formed around them and Azulongmon picked it up before setting off, Rika opened a slight hole in it and looked out "We're flying" Harry turned and saw Takato speaking quietly with Jeri and he sighed _'Soon Jeri, I'll be able to give you Leomon's egg, just hold on a little longer'_.

Azulongmon let them out inside the centre chasm, they looked down and saw the energy everywhere and gasped, they saw a blob of it hit one of the platforms and it was completely erased "I've never seen anything destroy so effortlessly" Harry frowned "I have, an old enemy of mine, he was beyond dangerous" he looked down into the hole "We're gonna need to get down there, I can feel Calumon faintly but I don't know how much time he has".

"**I must put an end to this!"** Zhuqiaomon flew down into the hole **"Curious isn't it? How the Catalyst is both the source of our power and the key to our Destruction" **"Why?" **"the true enemy is drawn to the power the Catalyst give us, it seeks it out and devours everything in its path" **Henry looked at the dragon "So you're saying that wherever Calumon is…" **"You can be sure that the enemy will appear, leaving a wake of devastation"**.

"Poor Calumon, it seems like someone is always chasing him" Harry looked up and saw a Cyberdramon fly over and into the chasm "Hey is Cyberdramon" "And Ryo's with him" Cyberdramon landed and Ryo jumped off of Cyberdramon's shoulder "hey, it's the whole gang, I didn't think you'd be here" Harry walked forwards and everyone looked at him, Ryo grinned "Heya Harry" Harry narrowed his eyes and threw a right hook, Ryo stumbled backwards and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I deserved that" Harry growled "You're damn fucking right you did, you stupid, fucking asshole, who said you could go and die on us, you knew you couldn't win that fight alone and yet you took it anyways, I should kick your ass from here to the fucking human world" Ryo winced "I'm sorry Harry, you're right and I should have stayed with Catharine and the others till we found you" Harry crossed his arms and nodded.

"Umm Harry?" Harry turned and saw a lot of shocked faces and groaned "Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Ryo laughed "Well, you blew us out of the water didn't you?" Harry glared at him "Shut up Neville, you are still in the doghouse" Ryo winced "But Harry!" he glared at him "Don't you but Harry me Brother, I will kick your sorry ass, I have made it to Mega Level, don't tempt me" Ryo went silent.

Harry looked at the others "When we return to the human world, I'll explain everything, I promise on my magic and my life" magic flared and Ryo nodded "That is a vow, if he breaks it, it will kill him" they all blinked in shock, Rika looked at Harry "Ryo is your brother?" Harry nodded and Rika sighed "we need to talk later" Harry nodded again before gasping as Zhuqiaomon flew up with injuries all over him "Cath, heal him".

Catharine nodded "Digi-Modify: Healing Wave!" Floramon aimed her hands at Zhuqiaomon and the wounds healed, he nodded **"Thank you, Princess Catharine"** she smiled "Not a problem, Zhuqiaomon" **"I couldn't even get close, the chaos overwhelmed me" "I warned you not to underestimate the true enemy, it does eat, it doesn't sleep or feel pain, it exists only to destroy"** "So how can we defeat it?".

Azulongmon looked down **"The chaos is increasing, hold on tight"** Azulongmon pushed the floating rock that they were on into the wall so that it was now a ledge, Harry looked over everyone and saw no injuries, Rika looked at Renamon as the others started discussing options "Renamon" Renamon nodded and they started down the small path in the chasm wall "Umm, Rika, what are you doing?" they all turned to see Rika climbing down, Harry looked at Catharine who nodded before vanishing.

Harry looked at Ryo "Go after them, I'll cut down as much of the chaos as I can along the way" Ryo nodded and went after Rika, Harry let the wings grow from his back and flew into the air before blasting at the chaos with his attacks, Rika looked at Renamon as they were climbing down "If we fall, how long until we hit the bottom?" "It is probably best if we don't think about that" "Umm, Renamon, can we change our destiny?".

"Yes, of course" "Well then, do you think we can somehow change Leomon's Destiny" A voice came from behind them "it has already been changed" they turned to see Catharine smiling at them "Harry is working on it as we speak, within a week or two, we might have Leomon back but we can't have Jeri know just yet because if it fails…" Rika gulped "it would crush her completely" Catharine nodded "Let's go, Calumon isn't going to recuse himself".

They continued climbing down the chasm as they spoke of Jeri, Rika looked at Catharine "You never said why you were here" she smiled "I knew that if I didn't come, Harry would have gone full Lucemon or Dominimon and come after you recklessly, he'll do anything for his friends and those he cares about and you were his first friend in this world so that puts you at the top of the list of people that he would move heaven and earth for".

Rika's eyes widened and she blushed slightly and Renamon smiled, Catharine smiled "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Rika, we're almost teenagers now, well you lot are, Ryo, Harry and I are a bit older as we came to this world from another and were de-aged along the way" Rika blinked "How old are you three?" Catharine smiled "Ryo and Harry are almost 19 now and I'm almost 18, actually, if we were going by our original birth dates in the world and then transferred that over to this world".

She rubbed her chin "Harry was born on the 31st of July 1980 in our old world" Rika's eyes widened "he'd be 32?" Catharine nodded "But in this world he was born in 2000, Ryo was born in 2000 and I was born in 2001, it is why we are more mature than most others" Rika nodded "I see…" Catharine smiled "You like Harry don't you?" Rika looked at her with wide eyes and pink cheeks "W-What? No" Catharine laughed "You do, that is fine, just don't hurt him, he's had enough of that".

They looked down as they heard a familiar voice "Chuga-chuga-chuga" Catharine smiled; they saw a familiar little white Digimon climbing up the wall "Calumon!" "Rika, Catharine" he started running up the slope before jumping into Rika's arms, Rika hugged him, Catharine's eyes widened and she pulled Rika against the wall as a blob of chaos energy flew up just where Rika was standing "Let's get out of here".

Cyberdramon started shooting through the blobs as Ryo pulled Rika and Catharine into a small cave "What is wrong with you? Do you have no self-preservation at all? Do you know what would have happened if you hadn't come back? Harry would have gone on a rampage!" Rika looked down and Ryo walked out of the cave "Digi-Modify: Avenging Knight activate!" two large lances appeared in Cyberdramon's hands.

He flew down and slammed them into either side of the smallest bit of the chasm bottom, he then flew up a bit before spamming the Desolation Claw! Attack at the walls, soon, tons and tons of rocks were covering that hole and everything about it for about 15 feet, only tiny bits of chaos were getting through "Let's go" they started rapidly climbing as red lines of energy started forming under the rocks.

They looked up to see the rest of them and Harry Lucemon mode coming down "We don't have a lot of time, hurry" Rika nodded before looking down at the pit "Rika, would you say something? You're making me nervous" "I'm not going Ryo" "What are you saying?" "We're just kidding ourselves, there's no way we'll escape before it catches us" "What do we do?" she handed him Calumon "I want you to take Calumon" she started going back down.

"What are you going to do?" "Stop the chaos" "Don't be crazy, you'll kill yourself" Rika continued climbing back down with Renamon following her, they skidded down before landing on a small platform "Rika go back" "No" "Please" "No way" "Just listen for once, please, I'm begging you" Rika looked down at the chaos "Go back now and there's a chance you'll survive, stay and you'll be walking into certain death".

"You're staying" "I'm a Digimon, fighting is my way of life, not yours, what kind of partner would I be if I let any harm come to you? Rika? Why won't you answer me?" she looked at her Digimon "We can choose our own destiny right?" Renamon nodded "yes" "Then I choose" the rocks crumbled "To stay and fight with you, I won't let this hurt my friends" _'Harry'_ they jumped together and a familiar glow lit up the chasm, Harry and Catharine grinned as Ryo scanned the energy and blinked in surprise at what he found.


	21. Chapter 21: Home Free

**AN: I do not own HP nor Digimon.**

* * *

(Realm of the Sovereign-Digital World)

Renamon…Biomerge to…**Sakuyamon" **the new Digimon form of Renamon and Rika was a tall woman with yellow armour on, she held a staff in her grasp and glowed with an ethereal light, her mask was only over the top half of her face and was shaped like an ancient Egyptian god's head, she had long white hair flowing down her back, she looked down at the chaos **"I Sakuyamon, protector of all things true will do my duty"**.

"**River of Chaos, oh red sea of destruction, follow now my voice"** the chaos shot up after her as she shot up the chasm **"and feel the twin blades of beauty and Truth!"** she swung her staff twice and two pink arcs of energy shot forth and ripped through the chaos "Grand Cross!" ten spheres crashed into the rest of it and Sakuyamon looked up to see the black haired Lucemon with green eyes "Liking the look of this Biomerge Sakuyamon".

She smiled **"Thank you Lucemon, let us finish this"** he nodded and they looked down at the chaos **"Then fall before my light"** rings of the pink energy shot from inside of her and ripped through more of the chaos "Grand Cross!" the entire area was filled with a pink light and sakura leaves, Lucemon smiled at the warm feeling "You are so powerful Sakuyamon" she just smiled before looking at Ryo and Cath **"Let's get out of here"** they nodded.

Henry scanned Sakuyamon "That is Sakuyamon, a shaman Data type Digimon, mega level, Rika and Renamon must have biomerged" she looked up at them **"Takato, are you alright?"** "Oh yeah" "You saved our lives Sakuyamon" **"it's nothing"** she turned and saw Ryo and Cath on Cyberdramon "I must admit Rika, you were incredible" she just smiled as they left the chasm with the two Sovereign **"Excellent work children, don't you think, Zhuqiaomon?" "They did alright, for humans"**.

They went back over to Zhuqiaomon's castle and they got down from Azulongmon "I can't believe that we finally did it, thank you for your help Azulongmon" **"I did nothing, it was you, humans and Digimon fighting together, that stopped the chaos"** Sakuyamon returned to Rika and Renamon and Harry handed her, her hair bobble back, she smiled at him before putting her hair as it usually was and nodded.

They all turned as the Chaos shot up like a Geiser and took out the centre metal piece that connected to all four castles before exploding outwards and falling like rain **"it's time for you to leave, this is not your battle, we will stay to defend our world" "And we will fight to the bitter end, this is our battle to fight, not yours" "Zhuqiaomon is right, you must return to your own world, there is nothing more you can do here, please defend our royals with your life, as long as you live, our world will survive in their memories and data"**.

"But we can't just leave you, you'll have to fight the D-Reaper all on your own" Guilmon nodded, Azulongmon looked at them **"You can and you must, staying here will only end in tragedy"** Renamon looked up and Rika looked at her "What is it Renamon?" "I'm not sure" Catharine looked at her and nodded, Renamon nodded back, Zhuqiaomon snarled as another Geiser of the D-Reaper chaos came up **"That thing is toying with us"**.

"**You give it too much credit" **Ryo shook his head "I don't know, Zhuqiaomon may be right, it's just playing with us" the two other Sovereign walked over **"Has the true enemy risen? Is it willing to negotiate?"** Zhuqiaomon shook his head as he landed **"No, you will not be able to sleep for some time my friend, this is the day we feared"** the tiger nodded **"Then we must activate our final preparations, will the Catalyst cooperate?"**.

Azulongmon looked down at them **"he must or we shall surely perish"** he looked at Calumon **"Catalyst, it is time for you to acknowledge your true nature, the truth in your heart, you are the light of Digivolution itself, a power unimaginable and so dangerous that the ancient ones granted my wish, you became a Digimon and for a time the light remained concealed from the true enemy but that time has passed and we need you to reveal the light to us"**.

Calumon blinked "Who me? Well okay" he flew into the air "If you think I can help" Calumon flew up and into the air in between the four Sovereign **"Little Mystery, we must protect the sanctity of our home" "We are all that stands between our world and complete destruction" "it is your duty to give us back the light" "it is your duty as the Catalyst but you are now more than that, you are also a Digimon, as Calumon, you have earned the right to choose your destiny, will you help us?"**.

Calumon blinked "Now that's a silly question, of course I will" he clasped his hands together and continued to float upwards and started spinning in mid-air the red triangle on his head glowed a golden colour instead of red as a mass of Digi-Gnomes flew over to Calumon **"Ancient ones here me, grant the wish in his heart"** a glowing data form that was the colours of the rainbow appeared around him, a glowing red upside down pyramid appeared above the form "SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!".

The light shone through the entire Digital World, Digivolving all of the Digimon into mega levels, they all started flying into the realm of the Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon noticed them first **"They have come"** the Tamers watched in awe as Calumon worked his magic and the Digimon came to him like he was a beacon of hope, Harry smiled as the light washed over him, he frowned when he saw Calumon start falling, Rika rushed forwards and caught him.

"Calumon, you're my hero" "Really?" Guilmon walked over "Really truly, I always knew you had it in you, Calumon" Kenta turned as something crashed into the ground near them, he walked over and blinked at the small pink Digimon that was stuck in the ground "That must have hurt" he pulled it out of the ground and it turned around and smiled at him "Okay there's no way that you're a mega" Rika scanned it.

"Wrong again Kenta, that's MarineAngemon, Mega level, special attack, Kahuna Waves" it floated over to Kenta "Hi" it hugged his leg "Hey, I kinda need that leg, let go already" it let go and looked at him curiously, Harry leaned over to Ryo and Catharine "Five Galleons says that that is his partner Digimon" Ryo snorted "I wouldn't even bet Leprechaun gold on that one Harry" they saw a data piece crash into the comm device.

Takato stood up "It's a message from Yamaki" they all walked over "what does it say?" Takato looked at it "We're sending you an Ark to bring you home" "Alright, perfect timing don't you think?" "An Ark? What are you two talking about?" Harry chuckled "It's a Digital Boat their sending to us, think Noah's Ark" Guilmon looked at them "Is it big?" "As big as it needs to be, we're going home" the Tamers started celebrating.

"I've never been so relieved in my life" "Neither have I" "Wait a minute, where's Jeri?" they all looked around before Guardromon pointed "Over there" Takato went to get her and Harry frowned as he noticed something off about her but he couldn't quite place it, he shrugged before looking at Ryo "So, did you have a family besides us in this world?" Ryo shook his head "No, I woke up with a deck in my hand and memories of this life" Harry nodded.

"Well, are you ready to face the music? Mom and Dad will be there" Ryo winced "I'm so grounded" Harry and Catharine nodded with large smiles and Ryo slumped over, Takato got another message and read it out to them, it was the instructions for the Ark retrieval, another beam hit the device and a counter starting from 40 minutes appeared "on no, we have forty minutes" Harry frowned "Then we'd best find a way to get to the base world on the Digital World and quickly".

Azulongmon looked at them **"Tamers, I still do not fully understand your role in the upcoming battle but I feel it will be in your own world, you must return there" **Zhuqiaomon looked at them **"You Digimon that have chosen human partners, I still detest your choices, I may never overcome my disgust, my feeling that your actions are an abomination against Digital Kind! However, I will respect your decisions, go with the human beings"**.

Lopmon bowed, Azulongmon looked at Calumon **"Calumon" **"yes?" **"You may live the rest of your life as a Digimon, if you wish"** "That's my biggest wish ever" **"Goodbye Tamers, here is my gift to you, may your travel in safety"** one of those cloud bubbles appeared and sucked them all up before flying off into the distance, Harry smiled "Thank you Azulongmon, your kindness will not be forgotten and we will return, one day".

(The Surface Layer-Digital World)

The cloud bubble landed "Well, we're back where we started, now what?" "I don't know, Yamaki made it sound like the tracks would be rather obvious, ugh, why does nothing ever go as we planned?" "Not only that but it will be nightfall soon" Renamon frowned "That will make it difficult" Rika looked at her "Make what difficult? What is it Renamon? You've been distracted for a while now" she turned "I feel him" the wind blew and Impmon's scarf flew into his grasp.

"He's alive?" Renamon nodded "I think so, Rika, will you go with me to find him?" "Of course" Harry looked at them "we're leaving, Rika and I have something we must do" everyone looked at them "What are you talking about?" Harry looked at them "I'll go with them, I'll get them back within the 25 minutes, I promise" they looked between each other and nodded "Okay but you'd better make it" "We will" they set off as Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon.

Harry, Renamon and Rika stood on top of the tallest rock in the area and looked around, they had already been running and searching for nearly 10 minutes "You're telling me that you actually heard Impmon call out?" "yes, there has always been a connection between us, then when we became Sakuyamon I felt…" "What?" "I felt a deep protective feeling, not just for those I like but compassion for everyone, did you feel it too Rika?".

"I did but I have to admit, it's a little overwhelming, there are so many people who need our help" Renamon looked at the scarf "We'll start with Impmon" Harry nodded "It's a good thing that I just got a lock on his data signature then isn't it?" they looked at him and he smiled "Let's go, I'll lead the way" he jumped down and Renamon picked up Rika and jumped after him, they continued running until they found Impmon lying on the ground.

"Renamon" "Can you stand?" he stood up "Course I can" "We want you to come home with us" "Are you out of your teeny, tiny minds? I ain't going anywhere" Rika walked forwards and put his scarf back on him, he sniffed "Well, I guess if you asked real nicely" Rika smiled and picked him up, Renamon Digivolved again and they set off towards the origin point, they saw the giant green stream of data "That must be it".

(With the others)

The Ark started moving "Ah, we're moving" "Hurry Takato" Takato turned and started running after it only to trip and fall "We've got to find the breaks" Guilmon turned to the main console "Ark, come on, stop, Ark please, Takato isn't on board, we can't leave, stop" Takato continued running after the Ark, Henry tried to grab him but missed "Come on, keep running, you can do it" they managed to grab hold of him for a moment before he fell into the storm below "ARK! You've got a stop, please listen to me".

The Ark console beeped and the Ark stopped moving, Takato looked up "It stopped? But why?" "Hey wait for us" Takato turned to see Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kyubimon, Rika and Harry rushing over, Harry grabbed Takato and Calumon and Kyubimon jumped into the ark and de-Digivolved, they all landed in a heap as Ryo climbed in and Cyberdramon De-Digivolved and climbed in, the ark started moving again and Harry sighed in relief "We're home free".


	22. Chapter 22: Even More Porblems

**AN: I don't own HP nor Digimon.**

* * *

(Shinjuku Park-The Real World)

A massive beam of Digital Energy shot up from a pond in Shinjuku park as several vehicles parked nearby, all of the families of the Tamers got out of the vehicles with Yamaki and the Monster Makers, they rushed over to the emergence point to see the pillar of Digital energy shrinking, it dissipated to reveal the Ark, all of them waited until it opened, out of the light, came the Tamers, standing as a group with their Digimon partners.

The Tamers saw all of the families and rushed over, Lily and James hugged Harry, Catharine and Ryo "Oh my babies, I thought I had lost you again" Harry smiled "We're home mum" he looked around to see everyone with their parents, some having to explain their new Digimon partners, Sirius looked at Harry "You are grounded boy" Harry raised an eyebrow "Don't start with me Uncle Siri, I've just gone through hell and back with my friends, we'll take you and win".

Rika saw Impmon walking away and sighed "Impmon…" they all turned as they saw the Ark started falling back int the field, Harry's eyes widened "Ark!" all of the Tamers rushed over and watched in sorrow as it fell into the field and the field vanished "Goodbye, Ark and thank you for getting us home" the others nodded as they stared at the pond where the Ark had been, Harry saw Takato take Jeri's hand and lead her away and nodded before getting into the car.

(Potter Manor)

Ryo looked around "it's really nice" Lily smiled "thank you Ryo" he smiled "it's okay Mum" he looked at Monodramon "What do you think buddy?" Monodramon grinned "I like it" Sirius grinned before frowning "Now you young man, are in a lot of trouble" Ryo raised an eyebrow before looking at Sirius "Shut it Uncle Sirius" he noticed Harry activate his Digivice and walk about of the room "What ya doing Harry?".

Harry froze and turned "Umm, calling everyone to see how they are" Catharine smirked "Translation, calling Rika to see how she is, you're popping over first thing tomorrow aren't you? Then you'll be working on that surprise for Jeri?" Harry nodded "That's my plan" Ryo grinned "Everyone, Hadrian Potter, the man with the plan" Harry glared at him as everyone laughed, he rolled his eyes before calling Rika.

She looked panicked "Harry turn on your T.V quickly" Harry grabbed the T.V remote and turned there T.V on and he, Ryo and Catharine gasped "The D-Reaper, how is it here?" the adults looked at them "You know what that is?" Harry nodded "it's called the D-Reaper, it was originally a programme designed to delete artificial intelligence, like the Digimon if they exceeded their parameters, but it mutated into chaos that deletes everything it touches, but how did it get here?".

(The Next Morning)

Harry turned on the news and saw that the D-Reaper had increased in size and mass "This is bad" Catharine nodded "We have to stop this, the army can't handle it, we know that, only Digimon can" Ryo nodded in agreement "Then we will, Mum, Dad, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus understand that only we can handle this, they'll let us go" "Go where?" they turned to see Lily stood there "Mum, only Digimon can harm that thing, we have to go and help".

Lily smiled as James, Sirius and Remus walked into the room "The go, be the heroes we know you are and come home safely, all six of you" Harry smiled "Got it Mom" Cath smiled and Ryo gave a thumbs up, they quickly grabbed their coats, their decks and their Digivices before rushing out "We'll do the full circle, we'll go to the old tunnel, there is where Rika said to meet" the other two nodded and they rushed out of the manor with their Digimon.

(Shinjuku Tunnels)

Harry, Rika, Ryo, Catharine and their partners looked down and saw Takato and Guilmon by the tunnel "Hey Goggle Head" he looked up at them "Rika, Ryo, Harry, Catharine, hey" "You weren't planning on leave without us, were you?" "Not at all, hehe" "The what are you doing in that tunnel?" "Well, me and Guilmon were looking for a phone to call you on and…hey, you lot were planning on leave without calling me, weren't you?" Rika smiled "Guilty".

Takato grinned "Well, what are you waiting for, get down here" "what about me?" they all turned and grinned when they saw Henry and Terriermon on a bike "Henry, Terriermon" "well hurry up already" Takato grinned "What you think we'd try to do this all by ourselves?" "We'd never do that" Henry laughed "Yeah right, you'd jump right into the thick of it and I'd have to pull you out again" they grinned and entered the waterway.

(Shinjuku District)

They walked out of the building that leads to the tunnels and looked around, they blinked when they heard explosions "Oh no, are we too late?" "I don't know but this means we have to deal with the D-Reaper and the Army" "Great, twice as much fun" "What are those bird like things?" "The D-Reaper?" "We knew so little about it" Harry shook his head "We'll we'd best get moving, we've got our work cut out for us" they nodded and started moving through Shinjuku.

They looked up at the giant mass "This isn't going to be easy" "Yeah but then when has it ever actually been easy for us?" "Why are they even bothering? Shooting at that thing isn't going to do any good" "I don't see us doing any better" Harry looked around "We should keep moving" multiple eye like things appeared in the trees and Harry tensed "What is that?" "It's staring right at us, like really staring right at us" the bird like beings faded into view within the treeline.

They flew over to each of them and looked them in the eyes "Okay, I'm creeped out" "They must be some kind of advanced scouts" more and more of them faded into view and Henry chuckled nervously "Guys, what's wrong with this picture?" "Do you think that we should, umm?..." "Run like crazy?" "Good idea" they started running after grabbing Guilmon and the scouts looked at them "Their not following, maybe they are afraid of us".

"Or we're so insignificant that they don't care about us" "Way to stay positive Renamon, we've got to find some place to hide" Takato grinned "I know I place that no one would think we'd go, the school" they quickly rushed to the school and went inside, they quickly calmed down before moving into one of the classrooms each and settling down for the night, Harry frowned as he continued to compile and form Leomon's data into a Digiegg before he put it back in the sphere and fell asleep.

(The next morning-Matsuki Bakery)

Harry quickly pushed them all into the shop "I'm cook, you all stay away from the stove, I don't want to explain to Takato's parents why the bakery has burnt down" he walked back into the kitchen and started baking, Ryo laughed at their expressions "Don't worry about it, Harry is a top cook, anything he makes is amazing" Rika and Catharine nodded in agreement and they all sat down to wait, Rika sat where she could look at Harry in the kitchen.

(50 Minutes later)

Harry walked in with three trays full of bread, one shaped like Guilmon's head, he placed them on the table and bowed "Breakfast is served" they all cheered and sat down to eat, not even 10 minutes later and both Renamon and Harry stood up "What is it?" "A car, I wasn't sure at first but it is definitely a car" "What would someone be doing here?" the doorbell rang and Takato carefully opened the door and blinked in surprise.

"Yamaki?" the man smiled "I thought I'd find you here" Takato nodded "yeah but what are you doing here? And you brought friends, wait, I know you, you come here all the time for coffee and those day old bagels" Riley leaned over and smiled "hey, how are you?" Yamaki looked at her "Those bagels were day old?" Takato invited them inside and Harry nodded "hello again Yamaki, how are you?" he smiled "could be worse, do you know what that thing is?".

Harry nodded "it's called the D-Reaper" Yamaki blinked "The D-Reaper? What is it doing here?" Harry shrugged "it likely followed the Ark's trajectory to the human world" "Interesting, I wonder if that is what attacked Hypnos before, do you know what it wants?" "Well in the Digital World, it deleted things that had evolved beyond their natural parameters, I'd imagine it is trying to do the same here".

Yamaki fell back into his seat in shock and Riley gasped, they all heard the sounds of explosions and ran outside "Don't they ever rest?" "Those idiots, I told them that conventional weapons won't do a thing" Harry looked at the mass "Okay, here's the plan, Yamaki, you take us as close to the mass as you can get, near where they are firing at, they're obviously firing at something, let's find out what it is" Yamaki nodded and they all climbed into his van before it set off.

(Shinjuku District)

The car stopped near where the army was and the group got out, Takato pointed at a flying thing on a cable "There, that is what they are fighting, maybe that is the D-Reaper and the rest of it is an extension of it" "Finally we get to fight a little guy" "But want if you're wrong?" "Then we're no worse off than we started and we've actually done damage" the others nodded; they couldn't rebuke that statement.

"Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon, Growlmon…Digivolves to…WarGrowlmon" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon, Gargomon…Digivolves to…Rapidmon" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon, Kyubimon…Digivolves to…Taomon" "Floramon…Digivolves to…Kiwimon, Kiwimon…Digivolves to…Blossomon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon, Dinohyumon…Digivolves to…Knightmon" "Monodramon…Digivolves to…Strikedramon, Strikedramon…Digivolves to…Cyberdramon".

"It's up to you guys now" the six Digimon nodded and rushed forwards towards the mass, Yamaki blinked from behind his glasses "Amazing, so this is the power of Digivolution" he looked towards where the army were and frowned, Harry looked at him as if guessing his thoughts "Come on" Yamaki looked at him and nodded, Harry looked at the others "We'll be back soon" they rushed off towards the army.

When they arrived they saw the army men looking through binoculars towards their team "Urh, we can't just leave this up to a bunch of kids and their Digital Pets" "They're doing better than you" the man turned to see Yamaki and Harry, Harry crossed his arms "And, they're not pets, their our partners, we share a bond…"he grabbed his arm and looked up to see Knightmon doing the same, Yamaki looked at him "What's wrong?".

Harry breathed out "A side effect of the strength of our bond is that we are linked to our Digimon, whatever pain they feel, we feel, if one of them is blasted backwards, so are we" he then was forced backwards by an unseen force, he scowled "I've got to go and check on my team, Yamaki, have you got it from here?" Yamaki nodded "Go Hadrian" Harry nodded and rushed away, he arrived to see Takato try and Biomerge.

"We're no longer data, that worked in the Digital World because we were made of data, we're not here so we can't Biomerge" "What are we supposed to do then? Watch our Digimon get the crap beaten out of them?" "Why can't good things ever happen to us?" Beelzemon with black angel wings and a massive cannon on his arm flew over "One good thing, coming right up" he flew over to the Digimon.

"Beelzemon?" "What are you doing here?" "Come to kick us while we're down have you? That is your style right?" "I'm here to help" "Ha, do you even know the meaning of the word?" "Seriously guys, I'm on the level but I couldn't give a dirty neckerchief if you believe me or not, because my partners believe in me and I'm doing this for them" he raised his new blaster "Okay ugly, get ready to feel the hurt, Corona Blaster!".

The attack blasted at the creature which tried to dodge only for the massive explosion to rip through the cable attached to it, it stopped in mid-air and started glitching out "Now's our chance, Talisman of Light!" "Atomic Blaster!" "Tri-Beam!" the three attacks hit the creature and destroyed it, the Tamers grinned and cheered as the Digimon came down and landed in front of them "We did it" "Yeah, thanks to me".

"You are right, thank you, we owe you an apology for not trusting you" "yeah, we'd have been sunk without you, Impmon" "Impmon? Hey, open your eyes, I'm Beelzemon now, my outer finally matches my inner, I'm Blast Mode beautiful and don't you forget it" "Sorry, didn't mean to make you so upset, Impmon" "Hey" the group started laughing "Why you? I should have left you to get the snot beaten out of you by the D-Reaper…wait, this is one of those human things right?".

Catharine smiled and nodded, Harry grinned "it is, my friend, thank you" Beelzemon kneeled before the two "You are the two who never gave up on me, even when I was evil, you have my gratitude and my loyalties against everyone and everything, except my partners" the two nodded and Harry looked to the side and saw what looked like Jeri, he got a massive read of corrupt energy from her "Was that…?" "No, whatever that thing was, it wasn't Jeri".


	23. Chapter 23: A New Tamer

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon, I just like messing with their universes.**

* * *

(The school-Shinjuku District)

Henry yawned and looked at the others "Every time I wake up in school I think I'm in a nightmare" Harry chuckled "We're used it to, we went to a boarding school in the world we came from" they quickly set off from the school and towards Takato's house, Harry looked at the blob "That thing reacts of corrupted energy, just being near it is horrible" Catharine and Ryo nodded in agreement and the others looked at them "oh yea, you would feel it more being part Digital".

Harry nodded and Takato blinked as he saw something attached to the front of the bakery "Kids, come to Rika's house at once, oh boy" "Huh?" "Our parents" "This can't be good" the group quickly set off towards Rika's house, they arrived within 20 minutes and walked inside and blinked when they saw James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Teddy, Rumiko, Aiko, Takato's parents and Henry's mom there, Harry chuckled and walked over before taking Teddy into his arms "Hey buddy".

Teddy giggled at him as the others came in, they all gasped as Teddy's sandy brown hair changed to midnight black to match Harry's and his normal brown eyes changed to emerald green, Harry laughed "I love you too little buddy" Rika walked over and Teddy looked at her before his emerald green eyes changed to a light purple "How does he do that?" Harry smiled "Teddy is what is known as a Metamorphmagus, he can change his body to different living things at will, as a baby he doesn't have a great amount of control but can do his hair and eyes without trouble".

Rika smiled at the baby who babbled at her, she rubbed his cheek and he leaned into the touch, the others just smiled and shook their heads before looking at the adults "So, what's going on?" "Hope you're hungry" they led them through into the main room and sat them down in front of a table with masses of food on it "Woah" Lily grinned "I know it won't match Harry's cooking but it should suffice" Harry blushed and everyone else chuckled before starting to eat.

Henry looked at Harry, Ryo and Catharine "hey, you three?" they looked at him "yes Henry?" "Are you able to Biomerge in the real world?" Harry blinked before looking at Catharine who shrugged "Maybe, we haven't tried since we watched Takato fail to Biomerge" he rubbed his chin before shrugging "it is possible I guess" Henry nodded before looking at his mother "Mom, where's Suzie?" "Well, your Sensei was nice enough to look after her for a while".

After they'd finished eating, Guilmon groaned "With all the eating I did, I forgot to breath" Guilmon fell onto his back and his tummy expanded "I need a bigger tummy, Takato, draw me one?" "Okay" "you're a pal" "Draw him some self-control too" "And just how many buns have you had?" "2, 3, 12…I lost count" Harry chuckled at them and Takato smiled at his parents "Thanks Mom and Dad, if Guilmon could sit up, I'm sure he'd thank you too" Harry frowned when his Digivice went off.

The Adults blinked as all six of the Tamers pulled out their Digivices and looked at them "I'm getting a huge activity reading" Rika turned to Renamon "Renamon, what's going on?" Renamon looked at her "I'll go find out" she vanished into thin air, Takato looked at Guilmon who's stomach had managed to deflate "Let's go boy" Guilmon jumped up "Right come on Terriermon" Harry, Cath and Ryo stood as well only for them all to stop and look at their families.

"We're sorry, we didn't want this to happen, honest but we…we have to…" Takato looked down "To leave" Takato's father looked at them "We've discussed it and Harry's parents have rammed it into our heads that even if we tried to stop you, you'd still go, so, go and do what you think is right but come back to us safely" Harry nodded "I'll keep them safe, I promise" Catharine grinned "well, I feel for ze D-Reaper now, 'Arry doesn't make promises lightly".

Ryo nodded "He always was the strongest of us and now he'll prove it" their parents moved to them and hugged them before letting them go "it's hard to think that whilst other kids are out playing tag, you're all saving the world, with all our worrying, we probably haven't told you how proud we are of you, well we are but if you don't all come home in one piece, you're all in big trouble, got it?" all six of the Tamers nodded "Got it" before rushing off, leaving a group of worried yet smiling adults.

"Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…Growlmon" "Terriermon…Digivolves to…Gargomon" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" "Floramon…Digivolves to...Kiwimon" "Monodramon…Digivolves to…Strikedramon" "Kotemon…Digivolves to…Dinohyumon" they continued rushing through the city until they came up to a bridge, on one side was the D-Reaper agents on the other was a girl with a Digimon in front of her "There!".

"Who's up for a round of target practice?" Gargomon jumped onto Growlmon who tossed his head forwards throwing Gargomon "Gargo Laser!" "Pyro Blaster!" the agents disintegrated, they saw more agents going after the girl and Digimon "Kyubimon!" "Kiwimon!" "Fox-Tail Inferno!" "Pummel Peck!" the two attacks wiped out the agents as the group rushed over to the girl and the Digimon "hey, are you okay?" the girl sat up and looked at them.

Harry kneeled down "What's your name?" she looked at him, she was their age with a black dress, black tights, black heals and black hair bobbles in, her hair was blonde and in pixie locks, her eyes were sapphire blue "I'm Alice, Alice McCoy" Harry nodded and helped her up "Hello Alice, is this your partner Digimon?" he looked at the large dog Digimon "You're the Tamers, we've been searching for you".

"That would be us, do we know you?" Alice shook her head "Are these children, the one's I seek?" Alice nodded "I think so, I wish they weren't" the dog Digimon nodded "You're partner looks kind of tense there" "Dobermon's just on his guard" she placed a hand on Dobermon and he stopped growling "he's been hunted mercilessly ever since he arrived in the real world, it wants to stop him from his quest".

Rika nodded "Okay, so what's his quest?" Dobermon looked at them "To deliver a message" "A message? From who?" they were interrupted when a much larger version of the agents attacked the bridge, it cut the bridge in half and the group started rushing away from it, Gargomon was firing at it from Growlmon's shoulder, Harry turned and held out his hands "Grand Cross!" the ten spheres shot forwards and crashed into the cable, destroy it and destroying the agent with it.

They sighed in relief only to gasp as more agents appeared "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!" "Growlmon…Digivolves to…WarGrowlmon" "Gargomon…Digivolves to…Rapidmon" "Kyubimon…Digivolves to…Taomon" "Kiwimon…Digivolves to…Blossomon" "Strikedramon…Digivolves to…Cyberdramon" "Dinohyumon…Digivolves to…Knightmon" the six ultimate levels turned around and started attacking the agents.

The agents formed into another large one that started chucking the Ultimates around "We need to Biomerge now" "We can't, we're flesh and blood, it isn't possible to Biomerge in the real world" Alice sighed and looked away "There is a way" they all turned to her "That's why I'm here" she looked at Dobermon "That's why I brought him" "Dobermon? What do you mean?" Dobermon looked at them.

"This is my quest; I was sent here by the Digimon Sovereign to help you" "But how?" "Thank you Alice but you know what I must do" "I know" "I'll never forget what you've done, for all of us" Dobermon leapt high into the air "The Digimon Sovereign are fighting the enemy in the Digital World but the enemy's most evolved part is here, in the real world, only you, the Tamers, can stop it by fighting as one with your Digimon, to aid you, I bring a gift from the Digimon Sovereign".

His body started breaking up "Remember, the fate of both world lies in your hands" his head split apart and three different coloured beams of light hit Takato, Rika and Henry "Let us not waste his gift" they nodded "Digi-Modify: Biomerge Activate!" "Guilmon…Biomerge to…**Gallantmon"** "Terriermon…Biomerge to…**MegaGargomon"** "Renamon…Biomerge to…**Sakuyamon"** Harry saw Dobermon's head appear by Alice, she smiled "Dobermon".

Harry frowned before smiling "Dobermon" Dobermon looked at him "Do you want to stay? With Alice?" Dobermon nodded "I do but it is impossible" Harry shook his head "Oh, you just used the magic word, tell me it's impossible, I love a challenge" he walked over to Alice and grasped her hand, he held it out and held one hand over it "I am Hadrian, Prince of the Digital World, I commend thee, make this girl a Tamer, give her, her partner back".

A ball of light formed in her hand before it dissipated to reveal a Digivice with a black colouration, he nodded "Now, point it at Dobermon, quickly" she held it out to Dobermon's head and it flashed, Dobermon grew to the size of Guilmon and changed form, sitting there now was a new Digimon, Harry smiled "Scan him Alice, he is yours" Alice gulped and activated her Digivice "BlackGabumon, Rookie level Reptile Digimon, Virus Attribute, Special attack: Petit Fire!".

Harry smiled "Welcome to the Tamers, Alice" suddenly Alice looked more alive, a warm smile lit up on her face as tears streamed down it, she hugged BlackGabumon, Harry turned back and watched as Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon destroyed the large agent of the D-Reaper, Catharine smiled "That was the right thing to do" Harry nodded "I know, she's one of us now and we take care of our own, though, she seems familiar".

Harry looked at Alice again before it clicked "Daphne?" she smiled at him "About time Potter" Harry chuckled "Harry will do, you are one of us now Alice" she grinned and held her Digivice to her heart, Harry grinned back before gasping as another large agent appeared and knocked Gallantmon into the D-Reaper "Gallantmon no!" he vanished from sight, Harry's expression darkened "Oh, you just made a mistake and it will cost you dearly, D-Reaper".

Harry pulled out his Digivice, as did Catharine and Ryo "Digi-Modify: Biomerge activate!" "Kotemon…Biomerge to…**Dominimon" **"Floramon…Biomerge to…**Gryphonmon"** Monodramon…Biomerge to…**Justimon"** the three new Megas looked over the area **"Justimon, protect Alice, we'll go and help MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon"** Justimon nodded and landed beside Alice and BlackGabumon as the other two flew off into battle.

Dominimon looked at Gryphonmon **"Do you know what has to be one of the greatest things about Biomerging?" "The fact that we are fighting as one with our Digimon" **Dominimon chuckled **"That is part of it but I was meaning that we can use the attacks of our Digimon Animagi forms in this form"** Gryphonmon blinked before laughing **"You are right, that is amazing"** they fell over to Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon.

"**Dominimon, Gallantmon, he…" **Dominimon nodded **"I know Sakuyamon but I also know that he will be alright, he won't be deleted that easily, he's too Takato for that"** Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon both breathed a sigh of relief **"I'm so glad you're here Dominimon, you know just what to say" **Dominimon nodded before looking at the agent **"Alright you, feel my Touch of Purity!"** a beam of golden light shot from his fist and hit the agent causing it to flail before disintegrating.

Dominimon nodded **"My Touch of Purity! attack purifies any data that it touches, the D-Reaper is composed of corrupted and mutated data so that attack will be my most useful in the upcoming battles"** Gryphonmon nodded **"Clever and efficient, well done Dominimon"** Dominimon bowed before looking over at Sakuyamon who was attacking with renewed vigour **"Amethyst Wind!"** a storm of cherry blossom leaves ripped through the agents of the D-Reaper.

Harry grinned when MegaGargomon stepped up to the plate **"You wanna attack my friends? Then eat my Mega Barrage!" **he fired his full artillery, destroying each and every agent it hit, he turned when he heard Alice shout out, she was being attacked by a few agents as Justimon grappled with a larger Agent **"Gryphonmon, give Justimon a hand" **Gryphonmon turned and saw red **"Sefirot Crystal!"**.

10 crystals formed in front of Gryphonmon in a Sefirot formation before blasting forwards an into the larger agent who vanished, Justimon nodded at her **"Thanks Gryphonmon"** he then turned and thrust his hand forwards towards the agents around Alice **"Justice Burst!" **several orbs of lightning flew from his hand and destroyed each of the agents, Alice sighed "Thank you Justimon" Justimon nodded and looked at the others.

* * *

**AN: I always thought that Alice should have become a Tamer with Dobermon when he returned as a head, he should have been reverted to a Digiegg or a Rookie level so that she could have been a Tamer too.**


	24. Chapter 24: The D-Reaper's Host

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon.**

* * *

(Shinjuku District)

Dominimon looked around before looking up at the sound of jets, he nodded when he saw Kazu and Guardromon flying down "Here comes the cavalry" **"Kazu, Guardromon, nice timing, I need you two to help guard Alice with Justimon whilst we go and find Gallantmon"** Kazu blinked "Who's Alice?" Dominimon pointed over at Alice and BlackGabumon **"A new Tamer" **Kazu grinned "Sure thing boss man but you come back safe, alright?".

Dominimon nodded before frowning as a large green agent flew out of the sky and knocked MegaGargomon on his ass, Justimon started fighting with him **"Gryphonmon, help Justimon, we'll go and get Gallantmon and be back as soon as we can"** Gryphonmon nodded **"Okay"** Dominimon looked at Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon **"Let's go, we've got a friend to save"** they nodded **"Right"** the three flew off towards the D-Reaper mass.

They flew over to where Gallantmon went in **"This is the last place we saw Gallantmon" "So, how do we get in?" "I'll try my Touch of Purity! attack first if that doesn't work, then we'll let Sakuyamon do her thing"** they nodded and Dominimon thrust his fist towards the mass **"Touch of Purity!"** the beam of golden energy hit the mass and it wiggled and created a small hole before closing over again **"Sakuyamon, you're turn"**.

"**Leave it to us, White ties burn the fire, as true friendship's strongest bond, no wall can obstruct"** she started glowing before swinging her staff twice, the rings of pink appeared around her before forming into a shield around the three mega levels "**And this should protect us?" "That's the plan" "Then let's go"** the shield flew down towards the mass and went through it **"We're in…oh my gods" "Azulongmon was right, wherever the D-Reaper goes, Destruction and Chaos follows"**.

Dominimon pointed at the park **"There, it seems like the place that Gallantmon would set down if he was in here"** they nodded and started flying over, they saw the tress starting to be deleted and Sakuyamon flew out of the shield, a few D-Reaper Agents flew past her and she started fading slightly **"Sakuyamon, are you alright?" "I'm fine"** they landed and MarineAngemon flew over to Sakuyamon **"Kahuna Wave!"** several little blue hearts hit Sakuyamon and she sighed as her data started flowing properly again **"I needed that"**.

She looked at Kenta who was stood beside Takato and Guilmon **"Kenta? What are you doing here?"** "I'm a Tamer too you know" MegaGargomon looked over them **"We're all back together again, now we need to get out of here, I'll make us a door"** he turned around **"Gargo Missiles!"** the two megaton class missiles flew from his shoulders and exploded a massive hole in the D-Reaper, Dominimon grabbed Takato, Guilmon, Kenta and MarineAngemon and they flew out of the D-Reaper.

They flew over to the others and Sakuyamon growled when she noticed a few agents ganging up on them **"I'm tired of you all beating up on my friends, Spirit Strike!"** several spirit foxes of different colours flew through the agents and they sparked a little as a few were destroyed, Antylamon jumped up at one of them "Bunny Blades!" she cut through the cable and it disintegrated, the others blasted through the rest.

(Sensei's Dojo-10 Minutes later)

Suzie rushed over "Hawwy, Hendwy, I saw Beelzemon and Calumon disappeaw into the big red ball" "Typical, we save two, we lose two" Harry nodded "That may be true but we also gained two and I thought I felt Beelzemon earlier, this just confirms it, we'll save them Suzie, don't worry" he patted her on the head and the adults looked at Alice "Who are you then, young lady?" she looked at them "I'm Alice McCoy".

Henry's mother gasped "You're Rob's daughter" Alice nodded "What are you doing here?" Alice looked at BlackGabumon and all of the adults looked at him "You're a Tamer as well?" Alice nodded and Harry grinned "And, she's about to perform a Digivolution" he handed her a card "Okay, I want you to swipe this card across the port in your Digivice and say Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate, okay?".

Alice nodded "Okay Harry, I trust you" she breathed out and pulled out her Digivice, she swiped the card "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" "BlackGabumon…Digivolves to…Dobermon" Alice hugged Dobermon and he licked her cheek, Harry nodded with a smile before frowning as he saw the mass expanding again, they all got into a van and drove down town "Are we going to my house?" "I'm sorry Rika but it's just not safe there anymore, we're going to Mr Yamaki and Mr Wong's temporary base".

(Monster Maker's Temporary HQ)

Harry and the others walked in and Rob looked at them before gasping "Alice? What are you doing here? You should be with your mother" she looked to the side and BlackGabumon stood in front of her defensively, Harry stood in front of her also and glared at the man "Who are you to tell her where she should be? She is a Tamer; she is where she is supposed to be!" Rob's eyes widened as he looked at BlackGabumon stood protectively in front of his daughter and the Digivice on her side.

"Alice…that's not how I meant it, I'm sorry" he looked down in shame, she looked at him "I know…Dad" Harry walked over and saw the modifications that they were doing on the Ark and quickly got onto a computer and linked it to the Ark, they looked over at him and blinked in surprise at the level of skill he showed in computing "What are you doing to Grani Hadrian?" Harry shrugged "I'm give it a safe place to go, if it is destroyed, its consciousness can go here to survive until we can make another body for it".

Mizuno looked at them as they looked at each other in surprise, they hadn't even thought about it "And why is it called Grani?" "Grani was the name of a Mythic War Horse" "You people are weird" he walked over to Henry "Can I borrow your Ark, I know it's a personal thing but I need it" Henry blinked "Sure" he handed the man his Digivice and the man plugged something into it "What do you need it for?".

"For Grani, without the help of the Ark, Grani won't be able to Materialise in this world, putting it simply, we're making our ideas real, though this is more teleportation, than creation, Grani's original data was damaged on its return to the Digital World, it could have just dispersed into Digital Streams but Grani is self-aware and wouldn't let that happen, Grani held onto an image of itself that Daisy was able to rebuild but it still exists as Data only, until we give it a form in the real world".

Mizuno looked at them "That's where the Ark or Digivice comes in, it teaches Data to behave" Harry chuckled "If only it worked on actual Digimon, hey Henry? So, you're going to create a copy of the Digivice's program and install it into Grani, allowing it to enter our world properly this time" Mizuno nodded with a smile "Exactly" Harry frowned when he saw Jeri's dad walk out of the building, he quickly finished up on the computer and saw Rika walk up to the roof.

He blinked when he saw Rumiko walk over to Remus and chat with him for a few minutes before casting an intrigued glance at Sirius, he shook his head and ignored it, he saw Yamaki on the phone and walked over "Mr Matsuki is here with me, thank you for informing us" Harry looked at him "What happened?" "Mr Matsuki's van has been stolen" Harry frowned before his eyes widened "Jeri's Father left the room a while ago, I didn't think anything of it".

He looked across the room "Ryo, Catharine, Rika, Takato, Kazu" they rushed over "What is it Harry?" "Jeri's Father disappeared a little while ago and now Mr Matsuki's van has been stolen, I don't think it's a coincidence, let's go, this is a rescue mission to make sure that Jeri doesn't lose anyone else" they nodded and their Digimon rushed over before Harry turned to Yamaki "We'll make sure that he gets back alright" they rushed out of the building.

(Shinjuku)

They stopped when they saw Jeri's father just in front of the D-Reaper mass, Jeri's voice was coming out of it "Mr Katou" "It's her, it has to be" Harry saw movement and pulled Jeri's Father away from the mass as a very large D-Reaper agent with multiple mouths appeared calling out in Jeri's voice "That's her voice, how can this be? Where is she? JERI!" Takato looked at him "That's not her! The D-Reaper has stolen her voice and hidden her somewhere".

A tentacle came down and a camera popped out of it and looked over Jeri's father "Initiating memory scan, subject Jeri Katou" Harry growled "It's going through her memories" "Scan completed, Tadashi Katou, organic lifeform, Species, Human, Father of…Father?" "What's wrong with it?" "it doesn't understand the word, the D-Reaper and we Digimon don't have parents, it's a new concept for it".

It started shaking as it tried to understand "Failed, failed, failed, failed" Harry moved forwards "ENOUGH D-REAPER!" it looked at him "Initiating Memory Scan…Memory scan complete, subject, Hadrian Potter, Prince of the Digital World, Tamer of Kotemon, Species, Human, Digimon, subject, Lucemon Chaos Mode, Species, Human Digimon, Demon Lord of the Digital World" Harry smirked "Is that all you can do, get the fuck out of Jeri's head".

The tentacle started moving backwards as the camera was reabsorbed and Mr Katou jumped on it and grabbed hold as it tried to throw him off, Harry jumped up and caught the man as his grip loosened and he fell, Harry looked at him "Mr Katou, do you know what Jeri is? Except being your Daughter?" Mr Katou blinked "She is a Digimon Tamer, that makes her our responsibility as none of us are left behind, we'll get her back, believe in us".

Mr Katou nodded and Harry looked at the others "Let's do this" they nodded "Kenta protect Mr Katou" "Digi-Modify: Biomerge Activate!" "Renamon…Biomerge to…**Sakuyamon"** "Guilmon…Biomerge to…**Gallantmon"** "Monodramon…Biomerge to…**Justimon" **"Floramon…Biomerge to…**Gryphonmon" **"Kotemon…Biomerge to…**Dominimon"** the six Megas jumped into the air **"Lightning Joust!" **the blue blast hit the agent's hand and it disintegrated only for it grow back seconds later.

The agent grabbed Gallantmon, Justimon jumped up **"Justice Kick!"** he kicked through the wrist holding Gallantmon and it disintegrated **"You okay Gallantmon?" "Yeah" **Sakuyamon rushed over to them **"Enough Chit-chat"** Dominimon looked at the agent **"Feel my Touch of Purity!" **the beam of light shot from his hand and blasted a hole through its chest, only for it to slowly reform again, Dominimon frowned behind his mask **"it has to have a weak spot"**.

He saw all of the mouths on it extend and go after Mr Katou, he then saw Gallantmon trying to stop them all, Dominimon rushed around the back of it and saw pink cables going into the mass **"Final Excalibur!" **he cut through them all and the agent disintegrated, he nodded before flying down **"Are you okay Gallantmon? Mr Katou?" "I'm fine Dominimon" **"I'm alright too, thank you" Dominimon blinked as a massive shadow formed over them and turned to see a D-Reaper agent that was half the size of a skyscraper.

Dominimon whistled **"That…is really, really big" "No kidding" **they saw smaller agents popping out of it and sighed **"Time to get to work, Kenta, Guardromon, keep protecting Mr Katou"** "Okay Dominimon" the six Biomerged Digimon flew up into the air at the agents that started firing at them **"Grand Cross!" "Lightning Joust!" "Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!" "Solo Roar!" "Justice Burst!"** the five attacks destroyed the little ones only for them to start forming from the big one again **"We need to destroy the little ones or we're toast"** the all looked up at the daunting task ahead before charging into battle.


	25. Chapter 25: The Strength of Leomon

**AN: I don't own Digimon nor do I own HP.**

* * *

(Shinjuku)

Dominimon, Justimon and Gallantmon jumped up and the little agents fired their attacks like machine guns, knocking the three back to the ground **"We need a new plan" **Dominimon saw a small Digital Field in the sky and smirked **"I think it's coming" **the others noticed it and grinned **"Let's keep the D-Reaper distracted" **Dominimon and Sakuyamon jumped into the sky **"Paradise Lost!" "Amethyst Wind!" **the two attacks merged and wiped out another round of the little agents.

Gallantmon jumped as high as he could but he couldn't make it all the way up the D-Reaper Agent, he roared in annoyance before a beam of light extended from his hazard sign and hit the grey Grani in the sky above the D-Reaper, Grani changed to a mixture of Red and Gold with blue eyes, Dominimon smirked **"Every knight needs a horse, go on Gryffindor Grani, named after the War Horse of Siegfried"** Gryphonmon and Justimon nodded as Grani flew down and Gallantmon landed on him.

"**Now that's more like it"** Gallantmon nodded and Grani flew upwards, Gallantmon cut through the smaller Agents **"Lightning Joust!" **they shot through the head of the agent and then flew around and cut the cables in the centre of it, it disintegrated and the others cheered as Gallantmon came down on his loyal steed, Dominimon nodded **"A Noble Knight and his Flying Dragon Steed, three cheers for Gallantmon and Grani"** the group cheered again.

(Monster Maker's Temporary HQ)

Harry grinned at Grani and patted him on the side "Grani, I made a small Digital Space that you are connected to, if this made is ever destroyed, head there, you'll be safe until we can build you a new form" Grani nodded, Harry then looked at Kazu who was by his parents "Kazu" Kazu looked at him "yeah Harry?" "I think you made a promise to the Ark that if it got us back in one piece that you'd hand wash it every day, guess what?".

Kazu blinked "What?" Harry gestured to Grani "This is the Ark" Kazu looked at Grani and nodded with a smile "Thanks Ark or Grani now, I'll get to work right away, let's keep that amazing paint job shiny" he walked over to get a bucket as his parents gawked at the level of change in their son, Harry chuckled "Being a Tamer forces you to grow up slightly, don't be so surprised" they looked at him before nodding and watching Kazu hand wash Grani.

Harry saw Daisy staring at a computer in horror "Riley!" they were all led up to Yamaki's office and Riley opened the files "These were pulled from Grani's databanks, they're images it recorded from in the Digital World" Harry and the others gasped as the saw the destruction, the damage that had been done "Look at all of the Destruction" "No" "oh no, Zhuqiaomon" "They can't last much longer" "According to the data we pulled from Grani, about 47% of the Digital World has already been deleted".

The building started rumbling and everyone gasped as the saw the aura building from Harry "That is it! I've had it, it's attacking both of my homes, It will pay, we'll get Jeri and crush this bastard because I think attacking its brain will be the best way to find her and defeat it, let's go Tamers, this ends" "It gets worse I'm afraid, D-Reaper is attacking communications centres from North America to Zimbabwe".

Harry turned "Beelzemon, I can feel him again" he pointed at the sphere "There!" everyone saw the black figure next to the sphere "Tamers, let's go!" the group of nine rushed out and Lopmon looked at Suzie "I am going with them, Digivolve me as soon as I'm outside" Suzie nodded and Lopmon followed "Lopmon…Digivolves to…Turuiemon, Turuiemon…Digivolves to…Antylamon" Antylamon joined the others.

They watched as the orb expanded to cover the top of the two buildings, then little golden orbs appeared at all four directions, from them golden lines appeared with plating in them, Harry frowned "Its defending itself, Beelzemon must have scared it" Kazu snorted "No joke, Beelzemon scares me" Harry grinned "Digi-Modify: Biomerge activate!" "Guilmon…Biomerge to…**Gallantmon" **"Terriermon…Biomerge to…**"MegaGargomon"**.

"Renamon…Biomerge to…**Sakuyamon" **"Monodramon…Biomerge to…**Justimon" **"Floramon…Biomerge to…**Gryphonmon" **"Kotemon…Biomerge to…**Dominimon"** they shot into the sky and Alice pulled out a card "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" "BlackGabumon…Digivolves to…Dobermon" Dominimon pointed at Kazu's Digivice and it flashed **"Kazu, you can now Digivolve to Ultimate Level, use the blue card"**.

Kazu pulled out the Blue card and swiped it "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!" "Guardromon…Digivolve to…Andromon" Dominimon nodded then blinked as Alice looked at the agents and held out her hand **"Empress Emblaze!" **a large eldritch hand appeared and slammed into the agents, destroying them in an instant, Dominimon blinked **"Lilithmon?" **She smirked "Go Lucemon, save our friends from destruction" Dominimon flew off after the others.

Gallantmon stabbed one of the agents **"D-Reaper, you have destroyed everything we love, if you think we're going to take it lying down, you've got another thing coming!" **Sakuyamon bobbed and weaved around the D-Reaper attacks **"Spirit Strike!" **the spirit foxes ripped through several of them smaller agents only for them to be replaced by more agents **"Thunder Clap!" ** Justimon slammed his large extended arm into the ground and several of the agents shattered from the force of the attack.

More just replaced them **"They just keep coming back" **MegaGargomon landed behind Justimon and Sakuyamon **"Let us see if we can do something about that, Mega Barrage!" **dozens of missiles flew from him and hit dozens of the agents, destroying them only for them to be replaced with more agents, they saw Grani flew overhead **"Gallantmon, Dominimon, we'll keep the agents busy for a while, rescue Beelzemon"** the two nodded **"Right"**.

Gallantmon jumped onto Grani and Dominimon flew alongside him as the flew towards the Kernel Sphere, they saw Beelzemon **"Beelzemon!" **Beelzemon turned and looked at the two of them **"Well it's about time you showed up, Jeri and Calumon are trapped inside whatever that is" "I've got an idea, let's attack that thing together" "You got it" **Beelzemon's arm transformed into his energy cannon.

"**Corona Blaster!" "Shield of the Just!" "Grand Cross!" **the three attacks merged and hit one of the outer orbs, it gained a tiny crack before repairing **"Oh man, we only made a small crack and its already repaired itself" **Dominimon turned around **"But we did attract its attention" **the other two turned and saw the little agents forming around them.

(Monster Maker's Temporary HQ)

"Look at this" "What is it Riley?" "I don't think I can handle any more surprises" "I think you'll like this one, the computer picked up the D-Reaper's signal, now we can see the battle from the D-Reaper's perspective" "That's incredible" "Finally, a development that might actually help us" "That's just what meets the eye, D-Reaper should be able to see through layers of programming" James and lily walked over as Janyu started typing.

"Translating signal…Now" the image of Gallantmon changed to an image of Takato inside an orange data sphere "What?" "It can't be" Takato's parents looked at the screen "Takato" what they didn't know was everyone everywhere was seeing this on any form of screen, they were seeing Takato, Catharine, Rika, Henry, Ryo and Harry inside their Digimon fighting the D-Reaper with everything they had.

Henry's mum looked at the screen "Henry!" and Rumiko "My baby!" James and Lily shook their heads "Harry" "Ryo" "Be careful" Yamaki placed his hand on the window "I didn't know, how could they merge with their Digimon? How could I have let it get this far?" Suzie stood up "Digi-Modify: Radiant form activate!" they saw Antylamon start glowing pink and flying "Take care of Hendwy, Hawwy and his fwiends for me".

(Back to the battle)

The Kernel sphere started firing blasts out, Beelzemon and Gallantmon dodged the attack, Dominimon held out his hands **"Celestial Orb!" **an orb of celestial light formed around him and took the attacks, Dominimon saw Beelzemon get hit and Gallantmon and Grani go after him, he then saw two of the plates fly over to Gallantmon, split into multiple little ones and start attacking him, Dominimon growled **"Ultimate Sacrifice!" **all of the plates were locked inside of an orb where they were destroyed.

Dominimon looked back and saw that the Kernel Sphere didn't regenerate them **"Gallantmon, get Beelzemon, I'll keep its attention" **Gallantmon nodded **"Right, good luck" **before flying after Beelzemon, Dominimon noticed the send three more plates out after him and sighed **"Here we go, Celestial Orb!" **the bubble formed and the plates split and started slamming into it, Beelzemon used this distraction and flew over to one of the golden orbs, it twisted and an eye looked at him.

He stopped in front of it "Commencing Data extraction from Jeri Katou's memory" **"Y-You're using Jeri's voice"** "Analysis completed, subject positively identified as Beelzemon, a Digimon that Digivolved from Impmon, Beelzemon, a Digimon that tried to harm Jeri Katou and other human children in the Digital World, Beelzemon , the Digimon that destroyed Jeri Katou's partner Leomon in order to load his data and become stronger".

It started repeating that last statement **"Shut up, shut up! STOP USING JERI'S VOICE! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD? WELL, ITS NOT WORKING! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"** he closed his eyes before opening them again **"What I did, is beyond forgiveness, I don't need anyone to tell me that" **he drew a pentagram surrounded by a circle in mid-air in front of the eye **"No matter what I do, I can't change the past but what I can do, is save Jeri!"**.

He glared **"And let me tell ya, no talking eyeball is gonna stop me"** he aimed his energy cannon at the centre of the pentagram **"CORONA DESTROYER!"** blast after blast after blast came from his energy cannon hitting the eyeball continuously but it did no damage at all, Dominimon knocked Beelzemon out of the way as the eyeball blasted back, Dominimon went flying and Beelzemon looked at him **"Dominimon no!" **he turned and shot at the Kernel sphere on a rampage.

After Beelzemon's rampage, Grani flew over **"Beelzemon" **Beelzemon looked at Gallantmon **"You'd better get out of the way"** Grani opened its mouth and started charging an attack that was made up of three energy balls held together by lightning, Beelzemon smirked and flew out of the way as Gallantmon flew straight at the eyeball **"Yugooth Blaster!"** the attack transformed into a massive laser that originated from Grani's mouth and hit the eyeball, it destroyed the Kernel sphere in its entirety and revealed a tiny sphere with Jeri and Calumon inside.

Beelzemon flew over and started punching it as Gallantmon also flew over, Gallantmon looked at Jeri **"Jeri, you have to listen to me" **Jeri's eyes moved **"Beelzemon's bent on saving you, he's gonna keep trying no matter what so please, you have to let him help you!" **Jeri looked up a bit more "Ta…Ka…To" Beelzemon kept punching it **"Why. Won't. You. Break?"** Jeri looked at Beelzemon slightly "Be…el..ze…mon?" **"I'm gonna get you out of there Jeri if it's the last thing I do!"**.

"Beelzemon…he really want to…save me?" her eyes lit up "I don't…understand" he stood up inside the ball as he continued punching away at it, he stopped and threw up his fist "Give me the strength I need! Please Leomon, let me save your partner!" Jeri's eyes widened at that "Beelzemon…please help me" he pulled his arm back **"Shadow of the Beast King!" **a dark purple version of Leomon's attack blasted forwards and crashed into the sphere making a hole, Beelzemon forced it wider.

"**Jeri, grab my hand" **she took a step forwards and her Digivice started to glow **"Jeri look at your Digivice!" **she looked at it "But that means…" **"Leomon is alive, I didn't manage to absorb all of his data, come with me, let's find him together and reunite the two of you, please!?" **she went to grab his hand only for the D-Reaper to grab her and pull her back before pushing Beelzemon out and the sphere reformed **"NOOO!"**.

* * *

**AN: I think that Beelzemon should not have been able to use Fist of the Beast King, I think it should have been the version I created, that way, Jeri couldn't accidentally guilt him any more than his conscience was already doing.**


	26. Chapter 26 The Mother D-Reaper

**AN: I don't own Digimon nor HP.**

* * *

(Shinjuku)

Gallantmon landed on the sphere as Beelzemon started punching it **"Jeri! Jeri just let me save you! I need to save you!" "Jeri!" **Gallantmon went to stab the sphere with his lance before catching sight of the plates heading their way **"Beelzemon look out!" **Beelzemon turned his head and saw the plates just as they slammed into his back, he started falling and his data started glitching **"Please…I just need…one more chance…Jeri…JERRIIIIIII!"**.

Beelzemon's data started vanishing as he fell, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon flew after him **"Beelzemon, you've got to pull up, before it's too late" "We'll get him"** Beelzemon turned in mid-air and his wings and legs vanished **"Beelzemon hold on" **the D-Reaper grabbed Gallantmon to stop him going after Beelzemon **"Beelzemon, hold on you can make it" "Easy for you to say Pineapple Head, forget about me, just save Jeri!"**.

He dissolved before De-Digivolving into Impmon and was about to vanish into the D-Reaper when **"Celestial Orb!" **an orb of celestial light formed around him and brought him up, Dominimon looked at the little Digimon and then at the D-Reaper **"I've had enough of you attacking my friends, Grand Cross! Grand Cross! Ultimate Sacrifice! Paradise Lost!" **the four attacked blasted into the sphere with all of Harry's empowered emotions pouring into them, the rest of the plating that was around the sphere shattered into nothingness.

Sakuyamon flew over and grabbed Impmon out of the sphere **"He's okay, weak but okay" **Grani flew up and cut through the cables holding Gallantmon who landed on his back again **"At least we have something to be thankful for, now are you with me?"** Sakuyamon, Justimon, Gryphonmon and MegaGargomon nodded **"Till the end" "Of course" "You can count on us" "Well yea, as long as we don't take diving lessons from Beelzemon" **Dominimon nodded **"Let's save Jeri"**.

Gallantmon stopped and Harry connected to him, he heard Yamaki's voice in Takato's head "Takato, you need to get out of there" **"What why?" **"we're getting word that the Global Taskforce are about to attack" Riley's voice came through "The planes are only a minute away and closing fast" Tali's voice came through "I'll try to raise them on the radio…they're not responding to any of my transmissions" Yamaki's voice came through again.

"Takato, listen to me, the planes are headed your way and we can't reach them, if you're not out of there in less than a minute, you might not have a pray" **"NO! we can't leave" **"What? Why not?" **"Jeri's in there! That's why not! She's stuck inside that thing!"** "Do you think that you can get to her?" "No! they've got to get out of there right now! If you can't stop those planes…" "There's no time, they're only 30 seconds away".

"Takato, you have got to get out of there, right now" **"We can't, I'm not leaving anyone behind" "I happen to agree" **Yamaki blinked "Hadrian?" **"I'll destroy the planes if I have to, we're not leave her now that we've gotten so close" **James and Lily sighed "He will actually destroy them" "Especially if he friend is at risk" **"Maybe we can destroy the bombs before they arrive?" **"That is not an option, you're our only hope, we can't risk losing you".

Dominimon growled **"Fine, get them out of here Gallantmon, I'll protect the part that holds Jeri from destruction then see if I can get her out, my power is stronger than yours, I'll have a better chance" **Gallantmon hesitated before nodding **"Fine but come back safe" "I will" **the other Biomerged Digimon flew off and Dominimon landed on top of the sphere **"Celestial Orb!"** his bubble wrapped around the sphere, Dominimon watched as they delivered many cylindrical like objects that had needle like parts on them into the D-Reaper mass itself, they went nowhere near the sphere so he dropped the bubble and started attacking the sphere.

The lights from within the D-Reaper started to flash red and it started to shake and rumble like an earthquake, Jeri started screaming from within the D-Reaper sphere and Dominimon started attacking it more rapidly as Gallantmon, Gryphonmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon started making their way back over, the D-Reaper mass then shot up and started evolving again, wrapping around the buildings and creating a body for itself.

The Digimon stopped moving and Dominimon saw it start creating a mask around the sphere **"Gods I hope this works in this form"** he twisted on the spot and disaparated before reapparating near the others, they watched as the mask fell into place and the cables formed into a giant skyscraper like form **"The Mother D-Reaper"** the others nodded and growled before turning back and heading back to HQ in despair" as the mass grew to cover the whole Mother D-Reaper form.

(One Week Later)

Harry clenched his hands around his cup _'I acted like a coward, running away, where was my Gryffindor courage then?'_ Henry and Ryo shared a look before looking at Harry who was glaring out of the window at the D-Reaper _'I couldn't do anything, with all the strength I have, I was still too weak to save Jeri'_ he stood up and walked out of the room, Catharine, Alice and Lily followed him up to the roof where he was throwing fists and magic around.

"DAMNIT, ALL THESE TITLES! ALL THIS SO CALLED POWER AND I STILL AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" he slammed his fist down onto the roof and Catharine leaned over to the other two and whispered "This was his coping mechanism back in Hogwarts as well, he'd come up to the highest pointed and shout into the wind, it would get it out of his system and then he'd be back and ready for anything" they nodded and watched.

"WHO CARES IF I'M THE DUKE OF WINDSOR? WHO CARES IF I'M THE PRINCE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD? WHO CARES IF I'M A DEMON LORD OF THE DIGITAL WORLD OF A CELESTIAL ANGEL OF THE DIGITAL WORLD? WHO EVEN CARES IF I'M QUITE POSSIBLY THE MOST POWERFUL MAGICAL HUMAN ON EARTH? WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I CAN'T USE IT TO HELP MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY NEED IT?" he slammed his fists into the ground.

Henry and Ryo had come up near the beginning of that speech and stood beside the others and watched on worriedly, Harry sighed "I wonder why Takato didn't blame me when I returned? I promised him I'd save her and I didn't, I failed!" he let one tear fall from his eye, Catharine sighed "The one habit we didn't manage to break, the one his relatives beat into him, he always thinks it's his fault because for eleven years that's all he knew".

Alice sighed and strode over, she grabbed Harry and pulled him up, he looked at her in shock "Now listen up Potter and listen well, yes, you are possible the most politically powerful tamer on earth and yes you are the Prince of the Digital World but those titles are useless against this enemy and as for being the most powerful magical, that is entirely possible but you haven't tried it, have you?" he went to speak and she held her hand up silencing him.

"No, you haven't, you just assumed that it wouldn't work so you didn't even try, you are a wizard Digimon and an Angel Digimon, both of which are magically based, imagine how much power your magic would have if you used it, and as for saving Jeri, you can't do everything by yourself Potter, that's a hell of a God Complex you're building, so stop fucking mopping around, your Team needs you and I have to say, if Rika saw you like this Potter, she'd probably be ashamed".

Harry winced "Now, we need you, Takato may be charismatic but you are our leader, even he refers to you, so, are you going to mope about all day feeling sorry for yourself or are you going to man up and lead this team Potter?" Harry looked at her for a moment before a small smile made its way to his face "Thanks Daphne, I needed that" she nodded "Now, you are allowing me to be able to Ultimate level" he chuckled and waved his hand over her Digivice.

Henry walked forwards "Mr Mizuno gave me this, I've already had Ryo swipe it, swipe it on your Digivice, it is supposed to give us an edge against the D-Reaper" Harry nodded and swiped the card on his Digivice before looking at Henry, Catharine and Ryo "Let's do this" they nodded and Harry grinned at his mom before looking at Alice "When we get back, I'll buy you the best chocolate I can find" they rushed over to the side of the roof.

"Digi-Modify: Biomerge Activate!" "Terriermon…Biomerge to…**MegaGargomon" **"Monodramon…Biomerge to…**Justimon" **"Floramon…Biomerge to…**Gryphonmon" **"Kotemon…Biomerge to…**Dominimon" **Dominimon looked back at them **"Alice, if agents start attacking, you transform into Lilithmon, get Kazu, Kenta and Suzie and kick some ass, stay alive" **she nodded "I will" Dominimon nodded and the four jumped off of the roof and flew away.

(Shinjuku)

"Digi-Modify-Biomerge activate" "Guilmon…Digivolves to…**Gallantmon" **"Renamon…Digivolves to…**Sakuyamon"** the four mega levels created an orb of energy in the sky and transformed back into humans and Digimon inside, the smiled when Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon entered the sphere of energy "Hey guys" "Hey you two" the six stood in a circle "Mr Mizuno made this card for us, it'll let us fight inside the D-Reaper" he pulled out a red card.

Henry swiped the card before tossing it, it swiped through all of their Digivices one after another before going back to Henry "Digi-Modify: Biomerge Activate!" "Guilmon…Biomerge to…**Gallantmon" **"Renamon…Biomerge to…**Sakuyamon" **"Terriermon…Biomerge to…**MegaGargomon" **"Monodramon…Biomerge to…**Justimon" **"Floramon…Biomerge to…**Gryphonmon" **"Kotemon…Biomerge to…**Dominimon"**.

The six Mega Digimon left the sphere of energy which dissipated and headed straight for the D-Reaper mass **"We're coming for ya, full speed ahead" "I promise, this will be our last battle against this thing" "It's now or never" "For those we've lost" "And for those we still have" "We're coming to save both worlds" **the six plus Grani hit the mass and ripped through it until they were inside the D-Reaper.

They looked around at the warped landscape in front of them **"My gods above" "Okay, so now what? It all looks the same to me" "Well, he does have a point" **Dominimon looked at them as they flew through the area **"Find the mother D-Reaper, destroy it and save Jeri" **Gallantmon nodded **"Sounds like a good plan to me" **Gryphonmon giggled as Justimon nodded in agreement with the two **"You three are such boys" "Oi, we resemble that remark"**.

The group shared a laughed and Sakuyamon smiled _'even now, when we are about to go into our final battle, they can find time to make us smile'_ she shook her head as they continued on until they saw the Mother D-Reaper, a large group of D-Reaper agents flew over **"Looks like we have company" **Justimon jumped in front of Gallantmon **"I'll clear the way, Justice Burst!" **Dominimon nodded **"Let me give you a hand, Celestial wave!"**.

He swiped his hands and waves of celestial light crashed into the agents, deleting them instantly, they looked up to see another of the massive D-Reaper agents **"Oh great" **Dominimon rushed past them **"Grand Cross!" **the ten spheres of light crashed into the massive agent and ripped through it, Sakuyamon saw another large agent in front of Gallantmon and Justimon **"Look out, Amethyst Mandala!" **the attack consumed the agent and destroyed it.

"**So far, so good, let's keep the pressure on, Bombarda!" **the large red spell hit a large agent as it was forming, it exploded into nothingness leaving a mall crater in the ground **"Damn Dominimon, what the hell was that?" "A basic spell where we came from, Hey Justimon, Gryphonmon, give em a try" "You got it, Diffindo!" "Flippendo!" **the cutting spell ripped through another group of little agents as the flipping spell made one of the large agents flip over and snap its own cable, destroying it.

Gallantmon and Justimon were knocked off Grani who was sent flying, they cut down the agent that knocked them off before rushing at the Mother D-Reaper, Dominimon kept close by, protecting them when he needed to as MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Gryphonmon stayed in the air above them, the group of six cut down anything that got in their way _'Don't worry Jeri, we're on our way and we won't fail again'_.


	27. Chapter 27: The D-Reaper Falls

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

(Inside the D-Reaper)

The group continued on **"This is the craziest place I've ever seen! Even the Digital World made more sense than this but if Mr Mizuno can get us in here, my Dad can get us out, hopefully with all the pieces in the right places" "It's hard to believe that this is all real, that we're actually, going into battle" **Dominimon shrugged **"It doesn't feel that odd to me but then, I was raised to be a weapon of war so it wouldn't"**.

Justimon nodded **"We fought a war so this is the norm for us" **Gryphonmon shrugged **"It will never be easy and we'll have nightmares later but we'll find a way to win, we always do"** **"A little more than a card game right? Did you ever imagine that when all of this started we'd have to save the world?" "How could I? I was too busy calling myself the Digimon Queen" "Then you met Harry and things changed"**.

"**He has a tendency to do that, before I became friends with Harry in the old world, I was a shy, clumsy idiot with no self-confidence, Harry built that up and made me into what I am today" "When I meet Harry everyone bullied me and called me Looney Lovegood because of the way I acted, I had no real friends, then Harry barged his way into my life and turned it around, we'd do anything for our leader, our teacher, our friend and our Brother"**.

Dominimon shrugged bashfully **"I was raised to believe that my life was worthless compared to everyone else's, I was a waste of space and my relatives drilled it into me, then when I was eleven, I was brought to a world of magic, there I met and old man who I thought to be my mentor and a friend who I thought to be the nicest guy ever, the old man was turning me into a martyr and the friend was planning on benefitting from my death"**.

"**We lost a lot of good people in that war, four of which are my parents, Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus, Luna, Daphne and Neville or as you known them Catharine, Daphne and Ryo were also all killed during or just after the war against Tom Riddle, the man who killed my parents, I was murdered by the girl I thought I loved and my best friend so that they could use my death to make themselves rich"**.

Dominimon looked at them all as thy stayed silent **"The Death spoke to me, I had become her Master in my old life, she sent me here and gave me back my family and three of my friends, she gave me a chance to meet all of you, she gave me the chance to fight for what was right on my own terms, not someone else's, I owe that deity everything and one day, I will pay her back, until then, we'll live and we'll fight"**.

Dominimon looked forwards as the Mother D-Reaper started to speak "Human beings desire destruction, human beings desire annihilation, human beings desire to scare other human beings, human beings cause war, human beings destroy other human beings, Human beings created Digimon to fight battles and load data so that they would grow in strength, Digimon have one purpose, to satisfy the human need for Destruction".

Dominimon growled as the others came closer **"But that is not true of us anymore" "Yeah, we're not fighting anyone but you" "You have it all wrong D-Reaper, you haven't felt the strength and happiness of Biomerging, we're good for each other, humans and Digimon, we make each other better, and we're not going to let you stop us" **Gallantmon jumped into the air but a massive light shone from the face of the Mother D-Reaper.

A bubbling sound was heard from behind them and MegaGargomon turned around **"What is that?" **the floor suck and created a massive hole **"Forget about that, let's go" **Gallantmon and Justimon rushed at the Mother D-Reaper, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Gryphonmon looked at the hole **"But there's something there" "Where?" **a mass of cables came out of the vortex and formed into a creature which roared.

Dominimon shook his head **"Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, help Gallantmon, leave this thing up to me, Justimon and Gryphonmon, we have a plan ready just in case something went sideways" **Justimon rushed back over to them and Gryphonmon nodded **"Are you sure?" **Dominimon nodded **"Yes, go!" **Sakuyamon hesitated before nodding **"You better come back to me, you haven't even kissed me yet"** Dominimon chuckled and nodded.

Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon flew over to help Gallantmon and Dominimon looked at the other two **"Okay guys, its time, use the technique" **the two nodded **"Slide Digivolution: Justimon…Slide Digivolves to…Seraphimon" "Slide Digivolution: Gryphonmon…Slide Digivolves to…Ophanimon"** the three others looked back to see the three celestial angel Digimon **"What the heck?" "When did they learn to do that?"**.

"**Okay guys, let's come together, Final Excalibur!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Eden's Javelin!" **the three attacks collided with the new D-Reaper entity, causing it to recoil and scream as the attacks burned it, Gallantmon rushed up the side of the Mother D-Reaper only for a Jeri head to be made and blast him back down paralysing him **"Guilmon" "I'm sorry Takato" "Nooo" **_'Do you want to fly, Gallantmon?'_.

"**Who are you?" **_'Do you want to fly; I will give you my wings' _**"Wings? I could fly?"** Grani shot down from the sky **"Grani!" **_'I can no longer move on my own but Dominimon created a safe place for me to stay, you can have my wings, Gallantmon, I shall be hidden in the safe place until you can create a new body for me, fly Gallantmon, I give this gift to you'_ **"Thank you Grani"** Grani's form fused with Gallantmon.

"**Slide Digivolution: Gallantmon…Slide Digivolves to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode"** the new Gallantmon was crimson red with 10 glistening white angel wings, it had a glowing energy knight's sword in its hand and a glowing energy lance in the other, Dominimon turned around **"From two becomes one, the Knight and the Dragon Steed, together, they form the Radiant Crimson Knight of Heavenly Wings, now go, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, save Jeri and defeat that D-Reaper!"**.

Gallantmon aimed his lance at the fake head of Jeri **"Final Justice!" **he blasted it emitting a massive burst of golden light as disintegrated the head and confined it to oblivion, Sakuyamon stared in shock **"Can that really be Gallantmon?" **Gallantmon flew up as the head disintegrated, Dominimon turned back to the other D-Reaper form and cupped his hands **Grand Cross!"** **"Sefirot Crystal!" "Raising Halo!" **the three attacks collided with the new D-Reaper and caused it to roar in pain again.

Dominimon growled **"We're not doing enough damage" **a few familiar voices came from below **"So, how about we help?"** Dominimon looked down as the four Digimon Sovereign flew up past the D-Reaper and landed nearby, Dominimon looked at them before looking at the other two celestial angels **"We're going to have to use it" "It's not ready, we haven't tested it" "If we don't we die" **Ophanimon sighed **"Damn it fine"**.

Dominimon looked at the sovereign **"Stand back, this might cause some backlash" **he flew up with the other two celestial angels **"The final technique, Dominimon" "Ophanimon" "Seraphimon" "DNA Digivolve to…" "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS POWER?" "Zerachielimon" **this new angel Digimon had six armoured angel wings, it wore a blue Domino mask with a golden cross ono the front of it, like the others, it had a flaming sword in one had with angel wings for a hilt.

In its other was Ophanimon's shield, it had long black hair flowing from behind its mask, it had massive blue armour down the top half of its body and a robe covering the rest, it glowed with an ethereal light before floating in the air above the D-Reaper which moved away from it, it tried to use its scythe attacks only for them to be erased by Zerachielimon's pure aura **"This ends today D-Reaper" **he looked at the four Sovereign.

"**Are you ready for our gift, Digimon Sovereign?" "Give it to us, oh Celestial King Zerachielimon" **Zerachielimon aimed his sword at the four Sovereign **"We give you the power, Celestial Power Up! You can now DNA Digivolve using you four as the pieces, become the final Digimon Sovereign, the Digimon Sovereign King, Fanglongmon" **the four Sovereign looked at each other before shrugging **"Azulongmon" "Ebonwumon" "Baihumon" "Zhuqiaomon" "DNA Digivolve to…Fanglongmon"**.

In the place of the four Sovereign, there was now a massive Golden Dragon with red orbs implanted throughout his body, Zerachielimon nodded **"You can now change back and transform at will, Fanglongmon, now, let's us destroy this thing"** Fanglongmon nodded and both flew at it **"Oukai!" **the ground below Fanglongmon ripped up and started a hurricane that tore into the D-Reaper as Zerachielimon flew up into the air.

"**Celestial God's Judgement!" **he spun his sword around a few times before slashing down as it glowed, a wave of energy flew off of the sword and crashed into the D-Reaper, disintegrating it instantly, Zerachielimon breathed in and out heavily before De-Digivolving into Dominimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon, Dominimon looked at the other D-Reaper and flew over **"Slide Digivolution: Dominimon…Slide Digivolves to…**Lucemon Chaos Mode".

Lucemon looked back at Fanglongmon "Go back to the Digital World, we can handle things from here" Fanglongmon nodded and flew down the vortex and back into the Digital world before De-Digivolving again, Lucemon flew up the D-Reaper as he saw MegaGargomon go into the vortex and start spinning, Lucemon shot up to where Gallantmon Crimson Mode was fighting, he cupped his hands "Grand Cross!" the enemies all around Gallantmon exploded into nothingness.

Gallantmon looked at him **"Lucemon" **"I'm here to help, now, watch this manoeuvre" he raised his hands "I call upon the most powerful light magic of all" Ophanimon and Seraphimon turned to him and gave him a portion of their energy "Thanks guys, _**Expecto Patronum!" **_a giant glowing white Dominimon flew from his hands and drove through everything it touched, destroying the agents as they appeared and damaging the Mother D-Reaper "Let's go" the two flew up following it.

"**We're coming Jeri" **"Negative, subject Gallantmon" a smaller agent flew out of the D-Reaper and blasted Gallantmon, Lucemon grabbed it and tossed it to the side "You're fight is with me, Ultimate Sacrifice!" the agent got trapped in a ball of energy which exploded, the agent disintegrated instantly, Gallantmon and Lucemon continued onwards towards the cracked Kernel sphere, they finally made it and saw it filling with chaos liquid, Lucemon waved his arms _**"Evanesco!" **_the liquid disappeared and Gallantmon grabbed Jeri and Calumon.

Lucemon jumped up "Slide Digivolution: Lucemon Chaos Mode…Slide Digivolves to…**Dominimon" **Dominimon placed his hand on Jeri **"Purifying Wave!" **they heard a screech as a darkness flew out of Jeri's body and vanished, Dominimon nodded and looked at Gallantmon **"Let's go" **Gallantmon nodded **"Right" **they flew out of the Kernel sphere and down towards the others, destroying anything that got in their way, they then noticed the ground seemingly being sucked into the vortex, the saw the massive D-Reaper going as well, as soon it as it was Dominimon flew over to the hole **"Slide Digivolution: Dominimon…Slide Digivolves to…**Lucemon Chaos Mode" he held out his hands _**"Accio MegaGargomon!"**_.

When nothing came up Lucemon growled and held out his hands again _**"Accio Henry and Terriermon!"**_ the two flew out of the vortex and Harry caught them both as Seraphimon and Ophanimon caught Renamon and Rika and Takato and Guilmon as they De-Digivolved, they rushed through the mass, after creating a hole in it and watched as the D-Reaper vanished forever, they sighed **"It's finally over"**.

Lucemon frowned as he felt his instincts tell him that there was something wrong and to be prepared _'I'll just ransack the library and kitchen tonight and pack it all into an extendable bag, just in case'_ they flew over to the park and everyone De-Digivolved back into the human and Digimon partners and cheered as they had finally won "Right, party later, let's get back to our parents" the others nodded and the group rushed away.

* * *

**AN: Okay, being honest, I did create the OC Digimon, Zerachielimon, that was my creation and I was upset about the fact that a series finally showed all four Sovereign Digimon but never showed their DNA Digivolution so I brought him in.**


	28. Chapter 28: Janyu's Consequences

**AN: I do not own Digimon or HP, I do own Zerachielimon.**

* * *

(Shinjuku park-The Next Day)

Harry patted his pocket with his expanded bag inside, he, Catharine, Ryo and Alice had raided the Kitchen, the library and the vault last night and had placed as much as they could in their bottomless bags, their Digimon had been feeling ill all day and they didn't like it, it was making them twitchy, they saw the others and rushed over, ignoring their parents who were shooting them concerned yet relieved looks.

"Are you guys alright?" they looked at each other before looking to the Digi gate in front of them and then back to him "Renamon says she's been feeling off all day" "Guilmon wouldn't eat his bread" "Terriermon's been quiet all day" "Lopmon has a tummy ache" "Impmon's been quiet and won't eat" "Monodramon is the same" "Floramon looks a little wilted" "BlackGabumon didn't eat breakfast" Harry nodded "Kotemon hasn't been able to train properly, I don't like it, what is this Digi Gate doing here?"

The humans gasped in surprise as the Digimon started glowing before they started shrinking and De-Digivolving "What is happening?" Janyu walked over "Dad help us!" "Mr Wong Please? What is happening?" Janyu looked away as did all the other parents and Monster Makers bar James, Lily Sirius, Remus, Rumiko and Aiko" "Henry I…the whole world was in danger and there was only one way out, we had to take it, even if it meant losing the Digimon".

"What do you mean lose? Where are they going?" "They have to return to the Digital Plain or they'll disappear forever, like the D-Reaper, they were never meant for this world" "But Guilmon is meant to be with me, he's a part of me" a booming voice was heard **"This I will not allow!"** all of the Digimon returned to Rookie form, MarineAngemon was now Penguinmon and Guardromon was now Hagurumon.

"What the?" a bright light flew out of the Digi Gate and landed in front of the children, between them and the adults, the light disappeared to reveal a woman, she was about 5''7 in height, weighing at around 149 Ibs, she had fair skin, purple eyes, short purple hair, and a large bust. She wears glasses with purple hexagonal lens, a white buttoned shirt with long puffy sleeves, and pocket on the left side of the chest, a purple bow tie, a black dress that accentuates her breasts and is open in the back with the straps forming an "X", black stockings, and high white boots with purple shoelaces and black soles.

She frowned at the adults before looking at the children "hello children" Harry's, Henry's and Takato's eyes widened at the voice "Lady Gaiamon?" she smiled "if you like, that is one of my names, otherwise, you can just call me Auntie Mirei, now, do you want to stay with your Digimon? There is a catch if you agree" Harry frowned "What is the catch, Auntie Mirei?" "If you are to stay with your Digimon partners, you will be going back to the Digital World with them for a while".

The adults started to protest and Mirei turned with a thunderous expression **"SILENCE! You insolent humans, you have tried to destroy the bond between Human Tamers and their Digimon, I should execute you for your crimes but I will be lenient, this is why only children are allowed to bond because they would never chance destroying their Digimon for the Greater Good, they'd find another way, you didn't"**.

The adults winced "We only want what's best for our children!" "What's best for your children, the bond between Guilmon and Takato is so strong that they can feel each other's emotions, if you separated them like you were about to, it could have killed him!" the adults froze at that "You don't know anything about the Tamer/Digimon bond, you could have killed them all" Mirei turned back to the children "Now, if you agree, you'll be sent to the Digital World you know, it will be repaired and then I'll connect it to the actual Digital World, the one you know of is in a pocket dimension".

Harry nodded "And it will be linked to the proper one?" Mirei nodded with a smile "My children, I give you a gift" she waved her hand and Rika, Henry, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai and Mako glowed "You are all like Hadrian, Alice, Catharine and Ryo now, you are half-magical, half-Digital, I shall let them teach you how to control your new powers but, if you go to the Digital World now, you shall not be able to return for three Earth years".

Harry looked at James, lily, Sirius and Remus who nodded "We'll support you whatever you decide" Harry nodded before looking at Mirei "I needed to return anyways, Ryo, Catharine and me and royalty there, they'll need us at first to sort out the chaos" Mirei nodded "You are correct of course, you three do need to return, I wanted to allow your parents to go with you but adults aren't allowed in the Digital World unless they entered it first during their childhood".

Harry sighed but nodded in understanding "Well then, we three are going" Alice stepped forwards "Where you three go, I go, I don't fit in here, I never have" she looked at Rob who winced but nodded, she stood by the others, Ai and Mako walked over "We aren't leaving Impmon again" "That's right, he's our Digimon partner and we won't let him go without us" Harry saw Ai and Mako's parents looking crazily frightened.

"I'll do everything I can to bring them back to you" their parents looked at him "What can you do?" Harry smirked "More than you would think" Takato took a step towards the group "I'm not leaving Guilmon, he is a part of me" Rika and Henry nodded and walked over to the group with Takato, Rumiko let tears fall but nodded "I understand honey, Hadrian, you look after my little girl?" Harry nodded "I will, I swear on my life" Rumiko nodded tearfully.

Janyu looked at his son "Henry…please…don't do this" Henry looked at him "You were going to take away the most important part of my life, don't ask me to lose it" Suzie looked at Henry then at her Dad, then at Lopmon, she walked over to Henry "I'm going with Hendwy and Hawwy and Lopmon, be good Daddy" Janyu fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands "I'm so sorry" Jeri looked at the others before sighing.

Mirei chuckled "Jeri" Jeri looked at her and gasped at the Digiegg in her hands "Is that?" Mirei nodded "it is, Hadrian managed to save his Data and started compiling it into a Digiegg, I just sped up the process so that Beelzemon had a chance to save you from the D-Reaper but it wasn't to be" Jeri rushed over and grabbed the egg and held it to her chest "Oh Leomon, we'll never be separated again".

Kazu and Kenta glared at their parents "How dare you try to take our Digimon away from us after all the work we put in to find them and all the good we did" they walked over to the group and crossed their arms defiantly, Mirei smiled at them "You are the Digimon Tamers, the only beings in the Digimon universe that can Biomerge with their Digimon partners, this makes you possibly the strongest group as well".

She looked at the adults "Now, the Digi Gates will open again in three Earth years, a lot will have changed by then and these children will be teenagers, you will either accept their changes or lose them all together, remember this warning, do not, I repeat, do not attempt to destroy the Digimon that come out of those gates, they aren't like the ones you have faced before and were not created by humans as a side project of mine, they were made by me".

"They are stronger, faster, smarter and more durable, I shall be making all of the Digimon that you Monster Makers created like that as well, the children will be safe with my…emissary in the Digital World as they get used to it, goodbye, human adults, they'll see you again in three years' time, hopefully by then, they'll have forgiven you for what you tried today" the adults paled as Mirei disappeared with the thirteen Digimon Tamers.

_**(To be Continued)**_

* * *

**AN: I'll be completely honest, I didn't like the ending of Digimon Tamers so I'll eventually bring out a second piece to this, I don't know when it will be as I have a lot going on right now, anyways, like it or hate it, it's up to you as always, as any questions you like and I'll do my best to answer them when I have the time, Tekky Out.**


End file.
